Oh Go Suck a Duck, Sirius Black
by crazycassie151
Summary: Freya Griffin is a little bit crazy, She has had a crush on Sirius Black for years but always manages to embarrass herself when he is around, but what do you expect when her motto for life is 'Without crazy people, the world is a boring place'
1. Oh Go Suck a Duck

I opened the door and got absolutely soaked, the classic throw the aguamenti spell at the next person who comes through the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, spraying water everywhere. I heard two people laughing and i looked at where it was coming from and saw James Potter and Sirius Black almost rolling on the floor from laughing. I continued to my seat in the middle of the transfiguration classroom, wringing my hair and thanking Merlin i was wearing my jumper, or that would have been a rather awkward.

My best friend Lissa was laughing at me, i huffed at her folding my arms across my chest as the water soaked through me and made me shiver. She continued to laugh

'I'm seriously finding it hard not to stab you with my quill right now' i said to her, she snickered and looked around at our table.

'Oh yeah?' she asked in a patronising way

'Yeah' i replied

'with what quill?' i looked around and then pulled my quill from my bag

'With this one' i said holding it in front of her and tickling her nose, she blew it away from her nose and smiled

'Oh' she said offhandedly

'Yeah' we both began to laugh, god i love my friend.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room and took her place in front of the class she looked around at us, and her eyes lingered on me.

'Why are you wet, miss Griffin?' she asked me

'I stepped in a puddle' i said earning a snort from Lissa who covered it with a cough

professor McGonagall gave me a stern look, but didn't press the matter any further, and proceeded in teaching the class.

i turned to look at Lissa who was biting her quill, which she only does when something is bothering her

'What's up?' i asked her, she sighed

'Marshmallows are kinda gross, when you think about it' she whispered back

'I think it's a good kind of gross, though. Like tiny, edible fat people' i said back, we both fell into hysterics. Professor Mcgonagall stopped talking and stared at us, she cleared her throat and Lissa and i tried to calm down.

'Miss Griffin and Newton, would you like to explain to the class what you're finding so funny?' she asked. i snorted and caught my breath, well she did ask.

'It was just about how marshmellows were gross in a good way, like mini edible fat people' and that was it, we were off again, Lissa proceeded in falling off her chair, Professor mcgonagall didn't see the funny side, well that is her problem. A few other students were laughing too, others just staring at our crazyness, well as i like to say 'Without crazy people the world would be really boring' professor mcgonagall cleared her throat again, i wiped at the tears in my eyes.

'Five points from ravenclaw each, for disrupting my lesson, and you both have received a detention for Friday night' Oh the Joys!

We both sat down and began to draw a picture each to be judged by Jake later, he was our other friend, he was a Ravenclaw too, and a prefect.

We completed the spell on our mouse first time, well we were put in Ravenclaw for a reason, just as professor mcGonagall was walking close by, she looked approvingly at the newly transfigured goblet before walking over to the others. I took Transfiguration, Defence against the dark arts, Potions, charms, herbology, care of magical creatures and astronomy, Herbology was next, and to say i was dreading it was an understatement, plants usually attacked me...

The bell rang and i groaned, Lissa didn't do Herbology so i was stuck on my own for that, i walked like a condemed woman walking to my death, which was pretty likely, i mean it is me...

'Hope you have better luck this lesson, than last, Griffin, although that is unlikely, how many times have you been sent to the hospital wing after a Herbology lesson? i still don't know why you took it' Sirius Black, If i could i would hate him, but the truth is, i have an enormous crush on him, that refuses to go away. trust me i've tried. The whole crush on Sirius thing would be fine if i didn't make a fool of myself every time i was around him. I gulped and turned to him. Oh god, why did he have to be so good looking?

'I-I'll try and s-set a record this time' i said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering, i opened the greenhouse door and tripped over a plant pot, landing smack on the floor. Brilliant. Sirius began to laugh and held his hand out for me to grab, i did, turning about twelve different shades of red in the process, i promptly ran to sit at the back of the class and greeted Sam as she sat next to me, Sam is my Hufflepuff friend and Herbology Partner

'Thing still as awful with Black then?' she wispered, i nodded and facepalmed myself, literally.

'Terrible, i somehow manage to get a stutter even though i can speak normally to everyone else, my brain goes all empty, and i always do something stupid' i wined, Professor sprout walked into the room and looked around smiling, well it's nice to know someone is happy, and not totally humiliated. My eyes found themselves wondering over to Sirius, who was sitting at a bench with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom, he was laughing with James about something, i bet it was about me, Damn him!

i groaned as we were given a devils snare, now i really would be dead by the end of the lesson.

'Class, you all learnt about devils snare in first year, but if you need a recap, it's on page two hundred and six, in pairs i would like you to clip the devils snare, if you get caught, don't fight it and get your partner to come and get me, i'll be at my desk, proceed'

'Kill me now, actually plant, i was joking' i said quickly as one of its creepers came towards me, i hit it away with my book, i opened my book at page two-hundred and six, so if it was killing me i'd just need to use fire, wickid.

'Plant not tried to kill you yet, Griffin?' came a voice from behind me, i jumped and proceeded in dropping my book

'What do y-you want, Black?' i asked, damn my stuttering, it's not fair.

'oh nothing, just wanted to watch the show' great so now he thinks of me as just a show he can watch for laughs, he sat down opposite me. i picked up the clippers and gulped.

'You sure you're the right one to clip it, shouldn't i instead?' Sam asked worried

'I want to show the plant whose boss' i said determinatly, however i was still shaking, damn.

i held the clippers firmly in my hand and i grabbed one of the creepers of devils snare, it began to tighten on my wrist, i clipped it but the bit i clipped was tightening.

'Is this meant to happen?' i said panicking

'No, because you're not staying calm' sam said pulling on the devils snare

'How can i when it's suffocating my arm?' i said my voice getting higher pitched with every word.

'This is brilliant' Sirius said, in a delighted voice

'Sod off, Black' i shouted at him, it was squeezing quite tightly and my arm was turning blue 'It's going to fall off, my arm is just going to drop off, and then how am i meant to draw snape in a tutu' i said shaking my arm

'This is too good, i wish i had a camera' Sirius said lounging in his seat, i gave him evils, i grabbed my wand, and pointed it at the devils snare

'incendio' i said, the devils snare shriveled up, only thing was now my jumper was on fire, i screamed and started to hit at the flame

'Aguamenti' sirius said from across the table, and for the second time that day i was absoloutly soaked. but the fire had been put out at least.

'Ah good thing i was calm, huh?' i said smiling

'Yeah you really showed that plant who was boss' sirius said standing up and walking back to his table

'Oh, go suck a duck' i called after him, he turned and winked at me, total swoon. Need to control drooling, must not drool...

'So yeah it was like i just got a years worth of awkward turtles in one hour' i said to Lissa and Jake at the Ravenclaw table over lunch, i had just finished telling them about my Herbology lesson

'Well at least you didn't get sent to the hospital wing, that has to be a record, right?'

'i supose, and i'm not sure if anyone has set themselves on fire in Herbology either' i said thoughtfully

'Almost certain about that' Jake said

'WHY DO PLANTS HATE ME?' i practically shouted slamming my head onto the table.

'Don't worry about it, remember when in care of magical creatures, when Lissa bowed to the hippogriff and it almost charged at her?'

'i thought we weren't to speak of that again' Lissa said going bright red

'why?' i asked 'Because you almost wet yourself?'

'shut up you too, i thought we were talking about Freya here burning herself in Herbology'

'We finished the subject'

'Well, Jake we have pictures, tell us which is best' she said quickly, pulling out her picture of snape riding a unicorn in a coconut bra and a hula skirt, i bought mine out, which was snape in a tutu, with a rainbow coming from his wand and circling him, and then a lightning would hit him and the rainbow would becomes bees that chase him off the paper.

'I like Griffins best' hang on that wasn't Jakes voice, i spun around too fast and fell of the bench, although this time i was caught by sirius and placed back on the stool. i was yet again bright red as i mumbled a thanks. Sirius black was watching the pictures as they flew around the page. Ah the fun times, Me and Lissa were both great artists that liked to take the piss out of severus, because he was a nasty peice of work who called lily a m-nasty word.

'Crapazoids' i said loudly, i hadn't finished my potions essay and i only had half an hour before potions, ignoring the snickers i grabbed half a sandwich stuffed it in my mouth, picked up my bag, waved at my friends good bye, ignoring Sirius as i ran to the library.

i went to my usual table in the back corner and found the book i needed, i quickly pulled my half complete essay out of my bag and stuck it on the desk, i opened the book to the chapter called 'Moonstones and there uses in potions' and carried on my essay, once finished i rolled it roughly and sprinted into my potions lesson and sat next to Lily at the front, we were both in the slug club and happy to be so, professor Slughorn had a party coming up soon and Jake, Lily and me, were invited. Jake was taking Lissa, but i still didn't have a date, and niether did Lily. I knew who i wanted to take, but yeah, the giant squid would become a professor before that would ever happen.

'Why are you chuckling?' Lily asked

'Oh sorry, i was thinking about the slug club party, and somehow it lead to me thinking about the Giant squid becoming a professor'

'You really are one of a kind aren't you?' she said patting my back

'Deffinatly' i replied setting up my cauldron.

'So is it true that you have a crush on sirius black?' she asked me excitedly

'Shhh!, Who said that, i don't know what you're talking about' i said, Lilys eyes flicked to Lissa

'Lissa told you?'

'Maybe?'

'i'm going to flush her head down the toilet tonight, i swear to Merlin' i said cracking my knuckles, Lily chuckled

'You should invite him to the slug club party' she said thoughtfully

'Are you insane, around him i suffer from, how should i put it' i said mocking thought 'Oh yeah, MAJOR SOCIAL AWKWARDNESS' Lily laughed but i stared at her before saying 'I'll take Black to the party, the same time you take Potter' That shut her up, she shuddered. i didn't speak for the rest of the double lesson.

Once the lesson was over i met Lissa and Jake outside the door. i huffed and the two looked at me.

'Lissssssa' i wined

'Freyaaaa' she imatated

'Why did you tell Lily' i asked her crossing my arms

'Tell Lily what?' she crossed hers too

'You know what' i un-crossed them

'No i don't' so did she

'My almost border stalking crush on- You know... actually its not him, i'd better not complete that sentence' i said thoughtfully

'you mean the one on S-' i clamped my hand over her mouth

'Do not say it in public, what the hell is wrong with you?'

'Too much hanging around with you' Jake said to me,

'I feel so loved, Excuse me while i just go and sit in the corner of my room, that i like to call my corner of misery, and weep' i turned to walk away but hit something rather hard and fell onto the floor holding my head

'Oh sweet Merlin, why does this always happen to me?' i asked no one in perticular

'Because you're the most clumsy person i've ever had the misfortune to meet' Came sirius' voice, way to shoot someone down. i stood up and walked off only tripping over air once, that is another record.


	2. I'm Secretly a Bat?

The next day i woke up to the wind wailing outside, i looked at my watch, it was only six thirty, i sighed and threw my head back on my pillow, but however much i tossed and turned i just could not get back to sleep. I sat up, ignoring the headrush i got, walked to my trunk and put my uniform on, i grabbed my bag and walked out of the common room.

I tiptoed through the castle and found myself outside, i wrapped my cloak further around me as the wind blew me around, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

But i carried on anyway and got to the beech tree by the lake, i climbed on to the lowest branch and picked out a book from my bag, then hanging upside down i began to read. the sun was rising more now and it looked pretty upside down, i was admiring the view when voices caught me off guard, they was coming closer and i listened to what they were saying,

'you can't just push people over because they're ugly' it was sirius voice, i panicked being upside down and all, ment it was hard to think atall, so much blood was in my head, then another voice drifted over

'why not, I think that it's a great reason too' It was James, Great just who i wanted to see at seven o'clock in the morning, i held my book closer to my face

'No face it, prongs, you failed, so much failure, mountains of failure, there was so much failure that-'

'ok, sirius, i get it, i failed' the voices seemed to be next to me now

'What do we have here, a book worm upside down' Damn he spotted me, i looked over, or should i say under, i don't know my mind is empty because not only am i upside down but sirius black is standing in front of me and if it is possible. he looks so much better upside down.

'Why are you upside down?' james asked

'Err' i said in an unusual squeaky voice, what is wrong with me, i need to get over myself 'I'm secretly a bat?' i asked hopefully

'It all makes sense now!' James said in mock surprise, i rolled my eyes and gave him evils

'She's gone all shy because of our great looks' oh Merlin, is he reading my mind, because if he is, Merlin save him, for it may make him insane. He winked at me, i think i stopped breathing, and i defiantly fell from the tree, and landed with a thud on my bum. James and Sirius laughed

'Ow' i said wincing

'Are you alright' Sirius asked, holding in his laughter

'I don't know... I don't feel smart anymore' i said trying to think, my head was really light headed from being upside down for so long

'Awh, don't worry, you were never smart' He replied soothingly

'Wow, thanks, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me' i said sarcastically

'And that is the longest sentence you have ever said to me without stuttering' Sirius replied smirking, i felt myself go bright red, i stood up, grabbed my bag from where it had fallen stuffed my book in it and wandered back to the castle, over the bridge and into the entrance hall, i recomposed myself before walking into the great hall and joining Jake and Lissa at our usual spot on the Ravenclaw table.

'What's wrong with you? you look like you've seen a -' she grinned 'Sirius'

'Eugh' i said before hitting my head on the table, a daily occurrence at the moment.

'Defence is next and you know what that means?' Jake said far to happily for my liking, i groaned louder, and looked up

'I didn't stammer once in front of him today, but i did fall out of a tree, can we swap places i'd rather sit by Pettigrew today, it'd save me humiliating myself more than i already have'

'No can do i'm afraid, Professor Hale wont let us change, and anyway' Lissa hesitated 'I'm growing rather, err, attached to our dear little pettigrew' she said sounding like she hated herself for saying it.

'You're all plotting against me and i hate you all' I grabbed a piece of toast, as the other two stood up and we all walked out of the hall, off to an hour of stuttering and knocking things continuously off my desk.

'Freya?' Jake said poking me in the rib

'Hm?' i said while eating my toast

'Try not to cover the classroom in ink again, and don't slip over in it again if you do, ok?' he said wisely, i showed him my middle finger kindly and gave him an innocent smile, i heard a scoff from down the hall, Sirius was in his usual place leaning against the wall opposite the door to the classroom,

'oh that was a classic, she was covered in ink for the rest of the day' He said coyly, i groaned

'Thanks, Jake, truly!' i lent on the wall and slid down it sitting on the floor, but i yelped and stood up again, i appear to have hurt my bum more than i knew, Sirius snorted again, i glared at him, why, oh why couldn't he have got the ugly gene? James swaggered around the corner looking bewildered, he ruffled his hair and i had the urge to kick him, but i kept my cool.

'Dude, pinch me i think i'm dreaming' he said to sirius, he looked high, i had once told him not to pick wild mushrooms, i don't think he listened to me...

'What's up James?' he asked

'Lily, she- she' but he just stood there with his mouth open

'For Merlins sake she what?' i asked

'She - she asked me to Slughorns party' i sat down quickly, ignoring the sharp pain from my bum, that - that traitor...

'But The giant squid was meant to be a professor before this happened and he was not at the staff table this morning' i said sadly

'You're bonkers' sirius said incredulously

'And proud' i said, he rolled his eyes, i sighed and looked around, Lily was walking along the hall looking sheepish. i stood up and rushed to her.

'How could you!' i whisper shouted

'How could i what?' she asked back

'Ask bloody potter to slughorn's party, you bloody hate him as much as moaning myrtle bloody moans' too true...

'He's not being to bad to me at the moment and now you'll have to ask black' she said mischievously, raising her eyebrows suggestively

'When i see a house elf with knickers on its head, i'll ask him, he doesn't even like me so what's the bloody point i need to get the hell over him' i turned around marched back to the classroom door

'What was that about, Griffin?' Sirius asked me with a grin

'House elves wearing pants on their heads, y-you know the usual' Ah there is my old friend, the stutter. So much for getting over him, Sirius smirked, i looked away and hurried in the door as Professor Hale allowed us in, i ran over to the back corner seat and sat down, sirius sat next to me in his allocated seat, i groaned inwardly, and moved anything i would knock over away from me. Sirius watched me. i smiled as everything was too far away to knock over. I looked at Lissa who was walking infront of us, she turned around and placed a note on the table. and hurried off to sit by Peter Pettigrew, bringing out an identical peice of parchment out.

'So, embarrassed your self already?' i read, i rolled my eyes and moved the note as sirius tried to grab it, i picked up my quill and jotted back

'No but give it ten minutes maximum'

'i wouldn't give you five'

'thanks for the confidence you have in me and everything'

'Oh you're welcome'

'and i thought you loved me'

'oh i do, you're the only one for me and always will be'

'glad to hear it, although i don't swing that way, sorry to disappoint' at this sirius snorted and burst out laughing, i slapped his arm, i kind of wish i hadn't for two reasons number one, my hand maybe broken and number two, i'm having to control my drooling over his muscly arms. i couldn't hold my quill for the rest of the lesson so i lay my head in my arms on the desk, and was continuously poked by sirius,

'When you've quite finished i have a date with sleep, that i simply must attend, thank you, go away'

'Well i'm sure i'll be in you're dreams anyway' I can't argue with that, he probably will, i lent back down on the desk, closed my eyes and then the bell rang, i groaned before standing up

'What day is it?' i asked sirius as i packed my bag

'A bloody miracle of one, you didn't drop anything for once'

'Galloping Gargoyles your right! yay!' i said grinning, but i turned serious after a second 'No really what day is it?'

'thursday'

'Brilliant, no more lessons until astronomy at midnight, fair well' and then i ran off before i could embarrass myself, I joined Lissa and Jake in the common room who were sitting on the sofas infront of the fireplace, i stood infront of them looking at the statue behind them of Rowena ravenclaw, then i looked back at my friends,

'i gather you here today, to-'

'you'd better not be marrying us, because i spend enough time with him, without all that commitment crap' Lissa said smiling

'Yeah' Jake said nodding

'Don't be silly you have to get some sort of certificate to do that, or something' i want to look into that i could go around marrying people together, just for fun. i'd start with Snape and filch.

'Maybe' Lissa said 'Anyways, we are gathered here today?'

'Yes, I have gathered you here today, or found you here, same difference-'

'not really'

'shut up, Jake'

'ok'

'-here today, to tell you of a most wonderful miracle that has taken place, it is the best news and will stay with me for ever more'

'you're pregnant!' lissa gasped

'Sirius is the father' jake said laughing

'Shut up, no, i am not pregnant and sadly sirius shall never father my children, because he does not like me, however i did not knock anything over or embarrass myself, only possibly broken my hand!' i said excitedly

'Wow, our little Freya's growing up' Lissa said soothingly, i stuck my tongue out and walked out of the common room, My too do list was now beginning, number one, find a date for Slughorn's party, and number two, get over Sirius Black.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, i had gone down to the quiddich pitch, had i mentioned that i was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, well i am, and i'm also a seeker, James is on the Gryffindor team, he's a chaser, not to bad, we just don't get on anymore. we used to be inseparable. but that was a long time ago,

We grew up a few houses away from each other, having both had older parents than usual, they would often meet up for tea or dinner, we were about four when we had first met, We would always play in either of our gardens, as the years went by, there wouldn't be a day that went by that we wouldn't meet up and do something, we would always love to fly around on our toy broomsticks and pretend to be in real games of quidditch, it was the year before we were to go to hogwarts, there was a fire at our house one night, the minestry suspected arson, my mum and dad had been well known auror's, before they got old and had me, that night my mum died in the fire, dad had put it out, but sinse that day i began to refuse to see James, and then one day we met in diagon alley getting our school supply's we both said some hurtful things, and well, things just haven't been the same since, James still doesn't know about my mum, nobody does, but i get to leave the school every January the 22nd to go to her grave with dad.

Well that is the depressing story out of the way, i try and stay positive because that's what mum would have wanted, dad says i'm alot like her when she was my age, it makes me happy to think i'm like her.

i walked from the quidditch pitch holding my broomstick and taking my gloves off, i got into the entrance hall and decided i wanted to have quidditch trials on saturday, i comfirmed a time to use the pitch with madam hooch, then i ran up to the common room, answered the riddle, letting in a first year who was stuck, and grabbing a peice of parchment, i wrote in massive letters that got smaller and smaller as i couldnt fit them all in otherwise,

'Ravenclaw Quidditch Tryouts, If you're in second year and above and want to try out for the team come to the pitch on saturday at eleven am, i warn you, it will be no easy sailing, pirate, and i won't be kind to you, if you're awful, i won't hesitate to tell you, you have been warned, see you at eleven then people, everyone but seekers wanted, laters'

I pinned it to the notice board, and was pleased to see a few people gathered around it, Jake came walking towards me shaking his head,

'What?' i asked him innocently

'That writing, why did you start so big?'

'To grab peoples attention of course'

'Oh right, why didn't i guess!' he said sarcastically

'Because you're stupid'

'Thanks, Freya'

'You're welcome'

Soon it was half eleven and we began to walk to The astronomy tower, where we were given star charts, Astronomy was my favorite lesson, i could sit and stargaze all night, i wrote in all of the chart before just watching the stars shine through my telescope, i sighed happily before we were allowed to go to bed, i didn't want to but it was one in the morning, i mumbled a goodnight to Lily and raced passed Sirius and James, and back to my dormitory for the night.


	3. Sane is Boring

Oh The joys of Fridays, not only do i have herbology again today, i have charms, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and not to mention my Detention. Can't wait. oh that's right, i can, it's not like its the first detention i have received, but i have just found out who we will be sharing it with, James bloody Potter and Sirius Black, just what i need when i'm trying to get over him.

So here i am walking along to my doom, yet again, don't get me wrong, herbology would be brilliant if i actually could touch a plant, i walked into the lesson and took my usual seat, next to Sam, i'm actually surprised she wants to sit next to me, it's just a matter of time until the plant kills me and then turns against her.

'Morning, Freya sleep well?'

'not to bad i supp- what are you doing?' i asked as Sirius and James lowered them selves in to the seats opposite us

'We're here so we can see you show the plants whose boss today' Sirius replied

'Brilliant' i said sarcastically.

'Good morning, class' Professor Sprout said as she walked into the greenhouse,

'Yeah, great morning' i muttered placing my head on my hand and frowning. A piece of paper hit my head and bounced on to my lap, i looked up and saw Sirius pointing to it and mouthing

'Open it' i smiled and looked back at professor Sprout, i wasn't going to open it just to annoy him

'Fanged Geranium' i groaned 'i know we learnt about these last year, but i'd like you to revise them, if you get bitten come to me and i'll check how bad it is, and decide weather or not you need to go to the hospital wing, The plants are at the front of the class, now off you go' i swear she puts in the bits about the hospital wing purely because i'm in the lesson. yeah makes sense.

I went up to the front to get my pot, i turned around and came face to face with snape. he sneered at me

'Oh what do you want now?' i asked annoyed

'Is it true that Li-Evans is going to Slughorn's party with Potter?' i smiled

'Yes it is, brilliant isn't it!'i skipped back to my table and put the plant back down on the table, i looked back at snape and felt slightly sorry when i saw how down he looked, but that was his fault. He shouldn't have called her the M-word.

'Open it' Sirius whispered into my ear as he walked past with his pot, i knocked my pot off the table, but caught it before it hit the floor

'Ah-ha thought you could get away from me, well i foiled your plan' i said to it putting it back on the table and picked up the note and opened it slowly, then i read it

'Would you like to go to hogsmead with me next visit, as a date? love Sirius' i chocked on air. Sirius Black, The Sirius Black had just asked me to go to hogsmead with him. I looked at Sam.

'Need to talk, in private' i whispered

'Ok' she said and held my hand out to the plant 'we'll discuss on the way to the hospital wing'

'Wait Sam no! not now, i meant after the less- OW, Sam what the hell' the plant had bit my hand, and blood was now pouring down my wrist,

'Oh, sorry, lets take you to professor Sprout' i huffed and walked up to the front of the class with Sam in tow.

'Oh not again, miss Griffin, why is it always you?' professor sprout sighed

'Trust me, i have no clue, but today you can blame this on Sam' i huffed holding my hand

'Well you'll need to go to the hospital wing, take your bag the bell will go shortly' i nodded and got my bag, i think i was loosing alot of blood because i was starting to feel light headed and wobbly

'Come on then, Freya' Sam said leading me to the door

'Did you know that the world is spinning?' i asked her, and then i think i may have blacked out slightly, i remember being picked up by someone, and that's about it.

I woke up in the hospital wing, i groaned.

'Are you ok?' sam asked

'I can twist my head to the left, i guess that's something?' i asked

'She's lost her mind' Said Sirius

'No i haven't, being sane is boring' i said looking at him, hang on why was he here

'Why are you here anyway?' i asked

'I carried you here after you passed out, I came back to see if you were alright, Oh and madam pomfrey said you can go whenever'

'Oh, what class is next?' i asked Lissa who was sitting on the bed next to me

'You've been unconsious all day, our detention is in two hours, it's dinner now' i gaped at her, wow

'So, food time?' i asked her

'Food time' she agreed, the four of us walked down to the great hall, we were in the entrance hall when sirius pulled me to the side, the other two looked back, sirius waved them in, i tried to act cool, like i wasn't about to collapse again,

'So what's you're answer?'

'To what?' i said so i don't seem so desperate...

'To the note i threw at you' he replied, leaning against the wall

'Oh that, well, err ok?' yay i didn't sound stupid or scream desperatly in his ear, i'm so proud of myself,

'Wickid, so meet me here, at eleven, next saturday then?'

'yeah, cool, see you' i turned around and walked into the great hall, did i just act... normal? no way

i lowered myself in to my seat by Lissa and Jake slowly, i think i maybe in shock,

'Oh, Merlin' i said as Lissa and Jake turned to look at me

'What's wrong?' asked

'I just acted, normal' i said looking at Lissa 'Infront of Sirius Black'

'No way'

'He asked me to Hogsmead' she dropped her fork and jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the great hall, i grabbed a bread roll off the table and allowed her to drag me. I told her what had happened and neither of us can believe that i didn't stutter or fall over or some how die.

'Do you hear that?' i asked as we were going to our Detention, i didn't hear anything..

'Hear what?' Lissa asked looking around

'don't worry it's gone now' i smiled as i knocked on the door of professor McGonagall's office,

she let us in and sat us down on some desks, there were four set out. i smiled and sat on one up against the wall, and leant against it waiting for the two trouble makers to arrive. They did and were ten minutes late, i had fallen asleep leaning against the wall with my head on the table, Lissa poked me, i sat up looked around and stretched.

'Right, i want you to each write an essay, you have two hours, Miss Griffin, miss Newton yours shall be, 'Reasons why i should not inturupt class with silly comments' Mr Black and Mr Potter yours will be 'I will not push others around for no reason'

'To be fair Professor M-' Sirius began

'Your essay Mr Black, i'll come back in an hour to check on your progress' and with that she left the room, i picked up my quill and parchment, but before i began to write, james had stood up and pointed his wand at me, thats odd, suddenly i was lifted into the air by my ankle, and right now i love the person who invented tights.

'Potter!' Lissa said outraged

'It's cool, i can write upside down' i said casually, James had taken his seat

'Put her down!'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'well this is a lovely conversation but i would appreciate it if you could just let me do-' i began but was interupted

'Why should i put you down?' he asked rudly

'never mind' i mumbled and grabbed my parchment and quill and rested it on the wall, i began my essay, ignoring what was happening around me, and after half an hour i'd finished it. i yawned put my things on the desk and closed my eyes.

'She's going to sleep, how can she do that?' Lissa's voice said weirdly

'She reads upside down from a tree too' Sirius said

'She always hung upside down, she liked to when we played quiddich' James said offhandedly, i opened my eyes and looked over at him, he was looking down at his essay. I frowned. both Sirius and Lissa said in unison

'What?'

'Can i be put on the ground now, i was unconsious all day and don't think i'm quite up to my normal upsidedownness?' with a swish of his wand, i was falling onto the floor. i landed yet again on my bum, the bruise was now most likely double the size, i winced and stood up quickle, and sat with my feet up under me. head on the desk as i fell asleep once more.

I was once again awoken by being poked by Lissa. i growled at her, she just smiled

'It's nine-thirty, we're allowed to leave' i jumped up and grabbed my bag leaving the essay on the desk and walking out of the room with Lissa.

'I'm going off to see Luke' she said, he was one of her Hufflepuff friends, i nodded and walked up the stairs towards the seventh floor corridor, but i stopped in the fifth floor hearing voices drifting towards me, i listened

'So that was what the note said?' James voice asked

'Yeah' Sirius voice echoed through the corridor and around the corner

'You're going along with the dare then?' james asked

'i never back out of a dare, you know that' he said severely

'So you asked her to hogsmead, and she said yes'

'Yeah'

'Doesn't suspect anything?' James asked thoughtfully

'nothing, and the weird thing was she didn't fall over anything' Sirius laughed

'that is weird' James agreed

'What was the other part of the dare?' Sirius asked

'Lure her to the shrieking shack' James said

'alright, then?'

'Lock her in it, and come meet us in the three broomsticks' i gasped, holding back tears, so it was all a dare, Sirius didn't like me atall

'I still think this is harsh on Freya' Sirius said after a minute

'Oh, come on sirius, she'll be let out at the end of the hogsmead trip' James said annoyed

I didn't listen to anymore i turned around and ran the long way up to my dormirary.i collapsed onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up at about nine, i got up and dressed into appropriate quiddich playing gear, Lissa joined me,

'Are you alright? when i got into bed last night, you were already asleep and it looked like you'd been crying, and you never cry' Well thats a lie, i just don't let people see when i cry.

'Hmm' i replied, i wasn't much in the mood to talk. We walked into the grounds i looked around and my eyes lingered on a dog bounding around the beech tree.

'Doggy, Look a doggy, over there' i pointed at the tree, we walked over to it, it stopped and looked at us, 'Quick, look cool for the Doggy' i said through a sniff

'What's up dog?' Lissa asked, i smiled sadly and turned away from the dog and walkedd towards the Quidditch pitch

'So what is wrong?' Lissa asked me

'I really thought he liked me, but it turned out it was a dare'

'He told you that?'

'No i overheard him and James'

'thats horrible'

'it felt gut wrenching and heart breaking' i sobbed, i looked back at the dog that was bounding around the tree again, it cocked its head to the side when it saw me, i looked back at Lissa

'Don't cry, Remember to smile, it makes people insecure and wonder what you are thinking about, anyways we can make this work to your advantage'

'We can?' i sniffed

'Hell yes we can, noone makes my friend cry and gets away with it'

'you coming to quiddich tryouts?'

'Yeah! chaser baby!' she said pretending to throw a quaffle, i laughed as we made our way down to the quiddich pitch, i wiped my eyes, i could always count on Lissa to cheer me up. We got to the quiddich pitch and set up the balls, and other things that would be needed for the tryouts, once we were finished people turned up to try out and to watch, i ignored the spectators,

'Right everyone split into chasers, keepers and beaters, keepers in a group over there, keepers over there, yes there, oi you' i said as i spotted two of the new first years grinning sheepishly

'Yeah?'

'Firsties aren't allowed, come back next year' they sighed and walked back to the stands where a group of first years high fived them.

'Right now i want two keepers, you two, get up to the hoops, and now i want six chasers, right now i want you to act like this is a proper quiddich match, i'll be letting the bludgers out shortly, well off you go' the ones i picked jumped onto their brooms and circled above me, i threw the quaffle up

'Now there are only four beaters, all of you up there now' they and took off with bats, i released the bludgers before i kicked off hard from the ground and i emediatly felt the rush of wind fly through my hair, making me forget all my problems, i watched as they played, the teams swapped half way through and after an hour and a half we were all back on solid ground

'Right i have made my desision, i will post it on the Ravenclaw notice board, fairwell' i grabbed my broom and walked away from the excited and chatting people, i sighed and was joined by Lissa.

'How was i?' i asked nervously

'Bloody brilliant, well done'

'Lunch?'

'Lunch' so we skipped off to the great hall.


	4. Move the Gnomes?

The next week raced by, much to my dissapointment, i thought about this time last week when i had gotten that note that i would be happy right now if i hadn't over heard them, and then crushed even more when in hogsmead. How could he be so cruel. It just made me feel miserable.

Lissa and I have come up with a plan that should work if done properly. I can only hope our plan actually works. Presently i was walking up the staircase to my dormitary, i was soaking and covered in an orange gloop,

James thought it would be funny to send a spell at my plant in herbology and it exploded on me, it smells fabulous. I'm used to James pranking me, he does it all the time, its better than first year when her tripped me whenever we passed in the corridor.

I walked into charms after having a shower and went and sat next to Jake, we were behind Sirius and James, And to our Left was Lissa and Sam

'Hey, want to hear a funny joke i heard today?' jake asked

'It's ok jake, your a joke all by yourself' he stuck his tongue out at me and Sirius scoffed from infront of us

'do not pry into others conversations' i said smirking

'i didn't' Lissa said confused

'Not you, Black' i corrected her

'Oh, well 'i'm the queen of miscomunication'

'Did you just say that i was the queen of miscommunication?' i said trying not to laugh

'No i said i was' she said grinning

'Oh the irony' Jake, Lissa and me began to laugh, Professor flitwick walked into the room, and got onto his pile of books

'Is it wrong that i have the urge to accio one of the books?' i asked jake

'Yes, very'

'Damn'

i was growing more and more nervous for the rest of the day, dreading what was happening the next day, Lissa and i were in our dorm room, picking out an outfit, Lissa also experimented with some make up

'Oh merlin no' I said said when i looked in the mirror

'Too much?' she asked innocently, you know what you've done, feel guilty

'i look like a cat that's been run over by the make-up express train' i said truthfully, she just laughed and nodded.

We went to bed early to wake up early. i breathed in deeply before dropping my head on my pillow and drifting off into a rather awful nights sleep.

I woke up with a start, today was the day, and i was dreading it, the one thing i'd looked forward to for about four years i was dreading because it was all a joke, i looked across at Lissa who was sitting up in bed reading a book.

'Morning'i said as i stretched and stepped out of bed

'Morning, ready for the big day?'

'Don't make it sound like i'm getting married, please' i said walking to the floor lenght mirror, and staring at myself

'Sorry' she said getting out of bed and looking at me in the mirror by my side, i sighed and looked at her

'It's not fair, This is why i need to get over him, every year, he breaks my heart every year and i still like him and it's not fair, what have i ever done to deserve the way he treats me?'

'Maybe it's james' fault though, he doesn't seem to like you, maybe he doesn't want sirius near you'

'He hasn't liked me since we had our massive fight' i sighed

'Massive fight, when was that? was i walking around with my eyes shut?'

'no, it was before we came to hogwarts, we were like a brother and sister but, well something happened and i couldn't deal with it, it drove us apart' i said sadly

'You knew Potter before hogwarts?' Lissa asked incredulacly 'honestly How did i ever not know this?'

'Because it isn't something we like to talk about anymore'

'oh, w-what happened that you couldn't deal with, you're one of the strongest people i know'

'i wasn't before that' i sighed 'I'll tell you some day, but for now let us get ready for my day in hell'

'Ok' Lissa replied giving me a hug, i returned it before getting changed and going down for breakfast

'come on eat something!'

'i'm really not hungry, i'll buy something from honeydukes later'

'Ok, ok' Lissa gave in

'Hey Lissa?

'Yeah?'

'Luke is staring at you'

'He is? i'm finding him a little bit weird at the moment, i keep seeing him following me, it's getting slightly creepy' i picked up an orange, i should at least eat something i thought, i looked back at luke who was pratically drooling over Lissa, oh god is that what i look like around sirius, no wonder he hates me.

'Those are stalkerish tendencies you know that?' i asked her, she nodded, i peeled my orange only to find there was nothing inside it 'Hey who stole the middle of this?' i asked and looked around and saw James smirking, i chucked the empty orange skin on to my table and stood up, Lissa and Jake joined me.

we walked out of the great hall, i had to keep a strait face as two boys walked in saying

'yes, i think we can do it, we'll just have to move the gnomes'

'Merlin, you're brother is such a turd' well i really had to fight the urge to find out what they were talking about i began to follow them my curiosity taking over but Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the entrance hall. When we got to the entrance hall I leant against the wall, waiting for Sirius to arrive, Lissa and Jake waited a couple of minutes before deciding to go,

'Good luck, Freya' Lissa said patting my arm

'Yeah good luck' Jake said patting my head, i stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled

'Thanks' i said as my stomach filled with butterflys.

They walked off and i stayed leaning on the wall, i sighed and closed my eyes. This will be as fun as the time i got locked in the bathroom with moaning myrtle, now that was torture.

'Good day my Lady, shall i escort you to hogsmead?' i jumped and hit my head on the wall, Sirius chuckled, i glared at him, rubbing my head, i pushed my self away from the wall

'S-so where are we going t-to go today?' i asked innocently, got to remember that i'm not ment to know his plan. i stood next to him, and we began to walk slowly,

'I was thinking honeydukes, zonko's, The three broomsticks, and if your up to it, a trip to the shreiking shack' brilliant, i thought.

'Sounds great' i said trying to sound possitive, sirius escorted us to Filch who we handed our permission slips too, then we made our way into hogsmead, i was trying to ignore how nervous i felt.

'So how are you?' he asked

'I'm j-just chipper, how 'bout y-you?' i replied quickly, i'm still stuttering wow, even though i know he's just using me as a dare.

'You seem twitchy' he said, to tell the truth, my right eye has had a continuous twitch for about ten minutes.

'It's cool, i-i'm fine' i said, trying to tell myself i was ok, WHY SIRIUS ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY HEART?

'So where to first?' i'm going to bet myself a honeydukes chocolate banoffee bar that he'll say shrieking shack, i shrugged 'How about the shrieking shack?' he asked, yay i won the bet.

'Could we get some chocolate first, i skipped breakfast, and then we can go there?'

'err, sure' he said uncertainly. I smiled to myself.

We made it into the Beautiful village and went into honeydukes, i spent about twenty minutes looking at all of the sweets, i could see Sirius getting more and more impatient. i tried to keep the smug smile off my face.

'You decided yet?' he asked coming up behind me

'I can't decide, F-fudge, or chocolate'

'Chocolate' he answered immediatly

'Yeah you're right, i'll go p-pay for some' i walked up to the desk and bought the chocolate.

'So, want to go to the shrieking shack?' Sirius asked

'I suppose' i said biting my lip, sirius grabbed my hand and began to walk us up the road to the shrieking shack, we were about half way there, i smiled and poked him, he squealed, a high pitched rather girlish squeal, i burst out laughing

'Did you just poke me?' he asked stopping and turning to face me

'Yes, yes i did' i said smiling 'What are you going to do about it' i asked

'This' and he started chasing me, i squealed and ran, he caught me and began to tickle me, i started crying from laughing

'Get- get off' i started tickling him back, he started laughing too, we both stopped and caught our breath, sirius frowned slightly when he thought i wasn't looking, he looked at the shrieking shack and bit his lip, he looked back at me

'How about we skip out the shrieking shack? we can go strait to the three boomsticks?' wow, the sirius black stepping out of a dare who would have thought.

'Err, yeah sure' i wonder what his friends would say when they saw i was still with him. He took my hand again and we walked back along into the village, his hand was soft, like he moisturises them, i wonder. i'm trying not to drool at our contact, it's quite hard.

we got back into the village and walked towards the three broomsticks, on entering the bar, i saw James look up, frown and mouth

'What the hell?' to Sirius, he just smirked and pulled me off to a booth a few away from James

'Butterbeer?' he asked me, i nodded smiling he went to the bar and ordered our drinks, he came back a minute later, it seems like both our plans had been forgotten for now, as the day went by, i knew i'd made a mistake in not following through with the plan, i was falling for him harder than before, this whole thing had been a bad idea. We were now walking back to the castle, he looked at me

'You're looking all twitchy again' he said flicking hair from his eyes. major swoonage.

'Am i?' i said trying to stop my eye twitching

'are you ok?' he asked

'I'm great' but i still cant believe those boys, they are so bloody immature i mean who the hell even thinks about locking someone in that bloody shack.

Sirius stopped walking, i looked at him, then he burst out laughing, i looked at him confused, why was he laughing? he looked at me and slowly his laughter died down

'And what are you laughing at?' i asked him

'You knew all this time?' i'm confused, did i say the shack thing out loud? 'Yeah and you did it again' Oh duck sucker.

'It's not funny sirius, how could you be laughing?' i said crossing my arms and frowning at him

'it's just, well, i thought it was funny' he said with a hint of a smirk

'It is not funny to lock someone in a bloody shack' i said getting angry

'Well think of it this way, you're not in there now' he said cockily

'yes but i could be, you need to start to think of other peoples feelings and stop going around like you own the bloody school'

'why would i do that?' he said scoffing, we'd reached the castle now and began to walk up to the seventh floor

'Because it's the right thing to do'

'and when have i cared what's right?'

'Oh, yes i forgot, the whole world revolves around you, doesnt it' i shouted, he laughed

'Pretty much' he shrugged, i began to shake, i stopped walking and grabbed his arm turning him to face me, we were on the fourth floor, in a corridor filled with unused classrooms.

'One day you are going to see that being immature and irresponcible is a waste of time, and you'll regret it, you are just plain nasty and stupid and i hope that you and your arses of friends get what is coming to you'

He stayed silent for a minute and then burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, i growled, i wanted to hurt him, i felt for my wand, but i'd left it in my common room, so i grabbed my shoe and chucked it straight at his head, it hit him and bounced off his face, he continued to laugh.

'Don't talk to me again, until you have decided that you're not so high and mighty and have gotten off your high horse' i said poking him in the chest between each word, he rubbed his chest and smirked

'Why would i want to talk to you again?' he asked, i growled frustratedly and opened the classroom behind me i grabbed Sirius and pushed him in, he fell to the floor, i picked up his wand as it fell out of his pocket, he scrambled up and walked towards me,

i closed the door and locked it with his wand. Sirius began banging on the door, shouting to be let out, i just let out a frustrated laugh and ran off up to the Ravenclaw common room, Oh turnip, i'd just thrown a shoe at Sirius black, and locked him in a classroom. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME, he'll forever hate me, brilliant.


	5. Tickle the Pear

That night i curled up in to a ball, and didn't sleep at all, when the morning came i got up early and got dressed, it was raining outside and there was a strong wind blowing, so i put my hat scarf and gloves on, i grabbed a book and ran outside, the rain never bothered me, in fact it calms me. i hung upside down in the tree again, and closed my eyes.

'Why do bad things always happen to the insane' i mumbled to myself. 'I wonder if he has been let out, or if he's going to die in there, OH MERLIN, i'm a horrible person'

I jumped down from the tree and ran back to the castle, absoloutly soaked, i ran up to the fourth floor, dodging first years and accidentally sweeping one clean off his feet.

'I'm so sorry kiddie' i yelled over my shoulder, he held up his middle finger. Honestly kids these days.

I got to the fourth floor and skidded to a stop, sending water flying from my hair onto Mrs Norris, who had been stalking around the corner, she hissed and ran. i laughed before realising why i was there. I picked out my wand from my pocket and cleared my throat.

'Alohamora' the door opened and i looked into the classroom, Sirius was still there asleep curled into a ball. i bit my lip and walked over and poked him, he groaned and rolled over opening his eyes, i stood up and bolted from the room, but i had got half way down the classroom when i heard

'GRIFFIN' i continued to run, i got back to my common room and sighed, It was then that Lissa walked over to me.

'So how was it?' she asked

'A disaster' i said miserably

'come on, we're going to the kitchens' i nodded and we slowly made our way down to the kitchen. Until i realised something

'Wait, kitchens?' i asked, Lissa giggled, she never giggles, what is wrong with her, i'll find out in the kitchens,

'Yeah, Jake showed me last night' she said smiling, did he now...

'How did he find it?' i continued

'No idea really' she replied in a bored way, so i changed the subject

'do you think that a rhino would sparkle if i poured milk on it?' i asked casually as we began to walk into the basement

'i don't know, probably' she answered with a shrug, she stopped at a picture of a bowl of fruit, and me being me didn't realise she had stopped until too late and we both ended up falling on the floor, i stood up and helped her up too, i mumbled an apology.

'Tickle the pear'

'tickle the what?'

'The pear, tickle it'

'i'm not tickling a painting'

'go on, i dare you' so i tickled the pear and i jumped when it giggled and turned into a handle. we walked into the kitchens still discussing milk and rhinos, when suddenly house elves swarmed over to greet us, we were completely surrounded.

'so do you think they would give us the milk, i have the rhino alread-' i began in a whisper to Lissa but was interrupted by a shout from the other end of the kitchens.

'It's her! grab her!' then there was the sound of chairs scraping back , my heart stopped momentarily,

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were running from three different angles, and Remus Lupin was still sitting on his chair, watching the scene from over the top of his book.

i screamed, as did lissa and we turned and ran out of the kitchens, we ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the first floor, we ran along annother corridor and tore our way through a secret passage, covered by a tapestry.

we exited the other side and ran down annother corridor, i couldn't hear them behind us anymore, we turned a corner and saw them jump out of a tapestry, we all locked eyes for a moment.

Yet again i screamed and we turned and sprinted to the moving staircase, once there we dodged a group of fourth years and continued to run up the stairs.

'Change stairs, change' i shouted at them, but none moved, the bloody things.

we got to the sixth floor and i looked behind my shoulder, they were right behind us,

'To the room of thingys' i screamed at Lissa, clutching my chest, she just made an odd chocking noise i took as a 'Sure'

we got to the seventh floor after i tripped a second year over, by accident, but it got us some extra time to run, we got into the corridor and sprinted infront of the section of wall by the tapestry, i kept looking back, i could hear them shouting, Lissa walked infront of it three times begging it to open into anything, the door appeared and we slipped into the room and put our ears against the door, that was now invisible to the boys running outside it.

'I'm sure they came this way! But we haven't seen them, and thats a dead end, peter check around the corner' Sirius said as it sounded as if he hit a wall, footsteps dissapeared down the corridor

'Fast runners for girls' James cocky voice drifted into hearing distance, he was panting almost as much as Lissa and i. Lissa had to hold me back as i tried to open the door to say something bad to him.

'Freya, calm it' Lissa hissed through pants, i just huffed

So the marauders didn't know about the come and go room, thats quite cool, we know something they don't know.

'Padfoot, check the map, you had it last didnt you' James said, a grunt answered and rummaging of paper was heard, foot steps came back

'G-great idea p-prongs' Peter's voice drifted over, oh, Peter, How he freaks me out, once i caught him staring at my bum, so i slapped him, and then he followed me around everywhere for about a week, giving me flowers, it would have been quite sweet if he wasn't such a creeper... Now, if it had of been Sirius, that is a whole different story...

there was more rustling, and a mumble of words that sounded along the lines of 'Swear no good' weird that. The i gulped, what was this map, would they find us? it was apparent that Lissa was thinking the same as me as her claws, i mean nails were digging into my wrist.

'What in the name of Merlin's sister's firm'

'Padfoot, shut up' James said, Thank Merlin, i'd have rather not heard about Merlin's sister's firm anything...

'they aren't on the map, how is that possible?' Sirius continued.

'not on the map? they have to be' there was a sound of paper being snatched and rustled

'bloody hell, prongs, now i have a paper cut, look it's bleeding' sirius said with a sigh, obviously holding his finger out to james,

'Merlin's beard you're right, they aren't on here!' agreed James

'b-but they have to be' Peter copied James' previous words,

'Well wormtail, they're not! they must know somewhere we don't' sirius said, there was a sound of foot meating stone and a stream of rather rude swearwords, Sirus had just kicked the wall. Lissa and I held in our laughter, we were safe for now.

we turned around to see what the room looked like this time, and saw that it was just floor lenght mirrors for walls, and two hammocks hanging in the middle that hung from the ceiling as well as floating candles that gave everything a flickering glow. i ran at a hammock and jumped, i flipped and fell off, after climbing back on i looked at lissa who was tisting her finger through her hair and looking as thoough she was choosing her words carefully.

'What in the name of sparkling rhino's did you do to Sirius Black?' she asked, i bit my lip.

'I kind of lost my temper, threw my shoe at his head and then stole his wand locking him in a classroom for about twelve hours and i kind of still have his wand' i said cringing

'That' Lissa began pausing with a sigh 'Is possibly the most' she paused again but broke into a grin 'bloody halerious thing i have ever heard, brilliance!'

'Maybe, but now the marauders are after me' i groaned

'Totally worth it' she continued'

'have you seen the bruise my shoe caused?' i asked her she burst out laughing manically nodding her head,

'So changing the subject, i'm on the team?' she asked grinning

'Thats what it says on the board!' i said happily 'You are on the team' her scream erupted and echoes off the walls, i was honestly scared they would shatter from the high pitched tones, i pressed my hands over my ears and waited until she stopped.

'yes, yes and YES' she said, falling backwards off her manically swinging hammock, i couldn't help but laugh at my friends craziness,

'So if the marauders are gone, want to go to the pitch and do some flying?' i asked her, looking at the floor where she was currenatly lying making snow angels without the snow.

'Yeah, course' she jumped up to the door and pressed her ear to it, i watched her amused for a moment before joining her, we listened but there was no sounds, we opened the door slowly and crept out, the coast was clear, we crept back to Ravenclaw tower, getting ready for an afternoon of flying.


	6. Look Like a Smurf

After the trauma of the previous day, i didn't sleep well yet again. I probably looked like a zombie. Extremely attractive i should think. i looked at my watch and saw it was now seven, i groaned and rolled out of bed, i greeted Lissa who was already up and doing her hair,

'Woah you look like a bloody blast ended skrewt on a bad day' she said

'and that makes me feel so much better, i haven't been able to sleep for two nights' i explained, beginning to do my hair too,

'why not?' she asked looking at me curiously

'because when i fall asleep i dream that i'm being murdered horribly' i explained as if it was nothing.

'just hit him over the head with a spoon, or a dragon' she said putting her cloak on

'in the dream or in reality?' i wondered out loud grabbing my cloak and draping it over my arm, i grabbed my bag.

'i dont know, both?' she said walking out of the door, i followed slowly.

'Lissa i need a date for this party' i said as we descended the many stairs to the great hall

'why not ask Regulus, he's pretty good looking, and it may make Sirius jealous' Lissa said turning to me with a massive grin

'I've given up on sirius, Lissa, there is no way he would ever like me, and the one time i get my hopes up it turns out it was all just a laugh' i said with a sigh

'But you're you, you can't even talk in front of him without stuttering or breaking something, or even endangering your life' she said seriously. i grunted. We walked into the crowded great hall, i turned to Lissa.

'I have to give him his wand back, be right back' i said as i took a diversion to where i could see the marauders sitting at the gryffindor table. i took in a long deep breath and stood in front of Sirius.

'Your wand, sirius' i snarled, his wand clattered infront of him, and he stared at it, I turned and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. Once seated i let out the breath i was holding.

'Holy house elf' Lissa said incredulously, 'Were you seriously just normal in front of Sirius black?'

'i think i was' i replied

i looked over to the gryffindor table to see all four marauders staring at me, I turned away and picked up a piece of toast, took a bite, Lissa nudged me.

'James is pointing his wand at you!' she said urgently, i looked up just as the spell hit me, i jolted up yet again into the air by my ankle, only problem was the fact i had had a mouthful of toast, and it was now lodged in my throat, i couldn't breath, brilliant i was dying, i knew it. i was going to die and i had yet to get over Sirius, i tried to cough, but i couldn't, oh Merlin why am i not panicking!

'Freya? why are you turning blue?'

and brilliant i'm looking like a smurf too. There was a shout, no two shouts from the Gryffindor table

'James let her down!' Remus said in a panicked voice

'no' James said, he was looking at his breakfast not even looking up, my vision began to blur

'but she's choking!' Sirius yelled shaking James, James looked up and something flicked in his eyes, Lissa had run to the teachers table. Black dots were floating in front of my eyes, i tried to swat them away before i realised that they were in my actual eyes, Everyone was silently watching me, James stood up pointed his wand at me and i fell to the floor and heard three sets off feet run from the gryffindor table, then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them wincing as i did so, my body ached and my throat was burning as i breathed, I opened my eyes again slowly, Who knew light was so bright?

'Ah Miss Griffin, you're awake' drifted over the voice of Madam Pomfrey, i groaned, i didn't think i could talk to much, my throat was like it was on fire'Here, a glass of water should help' she handed me some water and i gulped it down, my throat still hurt, but it was better. I looked around and saw that i was in the Hospital wing.

'thanks' i croaked, i sat up. as i did so the bell rang.

'Now you may leave after i give you this potion, you fell onto the bench and you have some rather large bruises, this should stop them hurting too much' she said handing me a bright blue potion.

'It's quite pretty really isn't it?' i said, and i could have sworn i heard madam Pomfrey mutter

'Mental that one' as she returned to her room.

i gulped down the potion. Then the door burst open as Lissa and Jake sprinted in, i looked at them.

'Oh Merlin! Freya, i thought you were dying' Lissa said hugging me, i hugged her back,

'i think i was, actually i thought i did' i said truthfully

'What was potter bloody playing at' Jake said outraged

'It's all because i ruined there prank' i said with a sigh

'Morons' Lissa hissed

'So what lesson do we have?' i asked grabbing my cloak from the end of the bed,

'you two have care of magical creatures, i have history of magic' Lissa replied, i nodded and stood up. We walked out of the Hospital wing, and then said good-bye to Lissa as she went to History of magic, i looked at Jake.

'So whats going on between you and Lissa?' i asked him, he turned slightly pink.

'Nothing' he said, as we began to walk into the clock tower

'Do you want there to be something?' i continued, he went redder

'Maybe' he said after a few minutes, i squealed and jumped up and down before realising we were on the bridge, i stopped as it creaked slightly, we walked down the hill,

'You going to ask her out?' i asked him

'I don't think she will like me like that' he explained

'why not?' i persisted, he sighed

'We've been friends since first year, she thinks of me as a friend nothing more, it kills me to be around her all the time and not be able to tell her how i feel' he said sadly, i think there maybe something wrong with me, my eyes began to leak, oh wait i'm crying from how sweet Jake is.

'You're crying, Freya' he said concerned

'That is the sweetest thing i've ever heard' i sniffed, we were now merging with the rest of the class, i wiped my eyes

'Well, its just the truth' he mumbled back

'I'll talk to her, not about how you feel' i said as he opened his mouth to protest 'No, about boys and see if she likes you or if she ever could, i'll report back' i explained

'Err, ok thanks' he replied hesitantly, i just nodded before looking to the front of the class.

For the last four days i have been avoiding Sirius Black and James Potter, i don't want to see either of them, i spoke to Lissa one night about boys, but she wouldn't let anything slip, again i haven't slept since i was unconscious, which can't be good. So it's Friday, i have announced a quidditch practice, it's all going pretty well, our first match is in two weeks against slytherin, i'm hopeful. but right now, i'm on my way to my death, i mean Herbology.

'Freya, wait up!' i heard James call, wait, why did he want to talk to me for, he almost killed me, i carried on walking

'FREYA' oh god, Sirius Black, i walked faster

'oi, Yappy please wait up' i choked on air, had James really just called me Yappy? like when we were children. Sirius chuckled

'Did you just call her Yappy?' he asked James, the greenhouses were getting nearer,

'No, yes, no' James said quickly

'Why?' sirius asked holding in a laugh

'It was her nickname' james said sadly

'Yeah was, i'd like it to stay that way' i growled at him and then walked into the greenhouse, and over to Sam

'Hey, Sam. How is it going?' i asked her trying to ignore the fact that Sirius and James were lowering themselves into the seats opposite us again.

'Yeah its good, i got on the hufflepuff quidditch team, so we will be playing against eachother, hows everything with you?' she asked

'Eh, i haven't slept in four days, i think the only reason i'm still alive is because i've drugged myself up on sugar, and apart from that i'm good'

'thats good' she replied getting out her book, i just picked my book out of my bag and dropped it onto the desk.

'Yappy pl-' James began

'Don't call me that' i hissed at him. he sighed and placed his head in his hands and watched as the others came into the classroom. i stared at the ceiling, aside from james the only people who ever called me Yappy was Mum and Dad, but since Mum's death dad hasn't talked much, and just calls me Freya, i don't really like people to know my nickname anymore, not even Lissa or Jake know, every time i hear it, it is like a reminder, of a life i can never get back, of the old me. i came out of my daydream when Sam poked me and pointed to Professor Sprout who had just walked into the greenhouse.

I rested my head on the table, I wasn't in the mood to be mauled by a seemingly innocent plant today.

'Venomous Tentacula' Professor Sprout called out to us, i just mumbled into my sleve a few choice swearwords, sam kicked me, i winced and glared at her from the desk.

'Today i would like you to examine the plants, and draw a labelled diagram of it, once that is completed i would like a ten inch essay on its uses'

'Oh thank God' i said muffled into my arms, Sam chuckled, the plant was placed in the middle of our desk, we each got out a piece of parchment, and i went into my bag for a quill.

when i returned to the desk i saw i had two notes sitting ontop of my parchment, i frowned and opened one of them, i read it

'I'm sorry about going to lock you in the shreiking shack and everything, now where did you go after we chased you? Sirius' i sighed and turned the note over and wrote on the back

'We went somewhere, it's a place me and Lissa like to hang out, now i thought i said i didn't want to talk again...'

i threw the note and it bounced off his head and onto the floor half way across the room, i snorted and looked at the other note, i opened it.

'I'm really sorry, i never meant to choke you, its just, when we stopped talking it hurt, You were like a sister to me, and the day you said you didn't want to see me, well i felt like i'd lost a sister. I'm sorry about all the times i hurt you, it was my way of dealing with the pain of loosing a sister, I shouldn't have pranked you so much, but it hurt so bad, i'm sorry, James'

i picked up my quill as Sirius sat down and read the note, i looked at james who was looking at the red leafed devil of a plant, and wrote

'Well i lost a family that day' i threw it at him and it hit his head too and bounced into his lap, as one hit me in the face, i caught it before it hit the floor.

'So, Griffin, going to the slug party with anyone?, S'

'Not yet, F' i replied throwing the note at his pencil, it smudged slightly and i smiled to myslelf, Sam just rolled her eyes, the paper hit me in the eye whan i wasn't expecting it to and i fell sideways off my chair, my hand over my eye, wincing in pain for about five minutes, before reading the note that had come

'Want to take me? S' i growled and wrote back

'Not really, F' Yes so badly, why can you not see that i like you? i pelted the note over his shoulder in annoyance but James caught it and handed it to Sirius, Damn his Chaser abilities, he rolled the note back over

'Come on you know you want to, S' i sighed, getting over him is working like a charm, not...

'it's only because James is going and you want to aswell, F' if only it weren't true... i didn't get a reply from Sirius, i did from James however.

'What do you mean you lost a family?'

'I mean what i said' i replied throwing the note on his half completed essay before i stood up and left as the bell rang, i hadn't even started my diagram or essay...


	7. Up and Away

I was yet again outside in the beech tree, but this time, i was not reading a book, no i was looking at quiddich plays, making sure we knew them all, the match was tomorrow. Sirius and James have been trying to talk to me for ages, but until they apologise they can suck ducks.

'Freya' i heard someone call me, i looked up from my notes and looked at the direction of the castle, Lily was walking closer to me,

'Hey Lily' i shouted to her, i grabbed the tree by my hands and let my feet go and let go of the branch landing on my feet. i walked towards her, the ground seemed to be covered in a thin frost, it was late October, Halloween was soon, and Slughorn's party the night before that.

We met halfway, and she took my arm in hers and lead me towards the lake, it was a steely grey and looked quite miserable, a lone tenticle drifted through the water a few meters from the shore as the giant squid swam gently through the water making a gentle ripple,

'Freya, i asked Potter, you have to ask Black' Lily practically begged

'No Lily i'm not taking him, do you know what he tried to do?' i said to her seriously, she nodded and bit her lip

'I know what he was going to do, but he didn't do it did he?' She said with a sigh

'Look Lily, five years of my life i have spent going after him, it is about time i get a life and i don't think it includes him' i said after a minute, she let out a long breath, i looked from the lake back to the tree i was at and saw the same dog that me and Lissa had seen, i stuck my tongue out at him, and was shocked when it did the same, i masked my shock and looked back at Lily, although i think my eyes were slightly wider than normal.

'Well its up to you, i just feel like this year they have both matured and maybe, just maybe you'd have more of a chance with him' she said slowly

'Thanks Lily, really, but i think it's for the best if i try and forget about him' i said as we began to walk back to the castle, we passed the dog who had his head tilted to the side as we passed him, i tilted my head too and started to walk backwards, we were having a staring contest, and i was going to win,

'Freya' Lily asked sounding puzzled

'Yes Lily' i said my eyes starting to sting

'What are you doing?' she asked

'Having a staring competition with a dog' i replied casually

'Oh ok, what dog' she asked

'The one by the tree' i said pointing to it, the dog blinked and lowered his head his tail between his legs 'Ha, yes i won! take that dog!'

'Kind of a mangy looking thing don't you think?' Lily said, the dog cocked its head

'i dont know, it's rather cute in a scruffy kind of way' i replied, the dogs tail swished back and forth a few times,

'Come on lets go have some lunch' Lily said i skipped into the hall after her, she practically ran from me over to the gryffindor table as i skipped towards Lissa and Jake,

'What's up?' i asked them

'The sky'

'the roof' they answered, i rolled my eyes and sat down with them at the table.

The next day i woke up early, i gulped, today was the day, we were going to beat Hufflepuffs, I put on my quiddich gear, it being a saturday the match was at eleven, so i still had a while i walked out of the room, and looked at my watch, it was six in the morning, i let out a huff, every time, i just get so much adrenaline i can't help but get up early, i walked into the great hall and was surprised to see that breakfast had begun, and that a few students were actually eating. How did i not know this? i grabbed a piece of toast and continued to the quiddich pitch, i grabbed my broom and the snitch i had been given as a birthday present by Lissa two years ago,

i mounted my broom and closed my eyes as the cool wind hit my flesh making me shiver, the rush of adrenaline flew through me and i smiled, being on a broom was more like home to me than anywhere, i was truly at home. i let the snitch go and closed my eyes giving it time to get away, i opened my eyes and jumped as both James and Sirius were sitting on brooms in front of me

'So predictible' James said

'What do you want?' i asked turning my broom around sharply searching for the snitch, i spotted it hovering around a goal post, i lent down on my broom and shot towards the goal, reaching out my hand and clasping it around the little golden ball

'Impressive' Sirius said, my chest swelled, just ignore it, however it makes you feel ignore it, i told myself, i turned upside down and hung to my broom, i like to call it the sloth, i raised my eyebrow at them

'Well?' i asked them

'We came to apologise' James said and Sirius nodded

'Go on then' i replied cooly

'We just did' they said simultaniously

'no you didn't you said you'd come to apologise but you never actually said it' i said crossing my arms making me hang completely upside down, Sirius flinched as if about to catch me, but stopped himself and tried to hide his movement. but i dont care if he tried to hide it, Sirius would have caught me if i fell.

'Ok, ok we're sorry' James said

'For what?' i asked trying not to smile, James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to, Sirius didn't look to comfortable on a broomstick, he was gripping the handle slightly to tightly, i smiled. and let the snitch go again i looked back at the two boys

'Sorry for almost choking you' James choked out,

'Yeah sorry for planning on locking you away and i'm sorry for planning to knock you out and put you in the forest' Sirus replied, i choked on air and almost fell from my broom, i grabbed onto the handle quickly, just as James was hitting Sirius, i looked at him,

'Put me in the forest?' i said seriously to him, he laughed nervously

'joking?' he questioned, i rolled my eyes,

'Whatever, i suppose i'm going to apologise for locking you in the classroom and throwing my shoe at your face'

'that was your shoe?' he asked bewieldered

'Yeah' i laughed, and then Dived straight down turning the right way up as i neared my approtch

'Pull up, YAPPY PULL UP NOW! PULL UP' james yelled as i neared the ground, i sped up, focused on the little gold ball that was glicening inches above the ground, i turned over so i was upside down yet again and pulled my broom at the last second i grabbed the snitch and sat back on my broom the right way around.

'Blimey' Sirius said landing next to me

'Merlin, Freya what the hell' James said, i just shrugged and jumped off my broom, and walked to the broom shed, and put my broom and the snitch back, i turned to the boys who were putting there brooms away

'Fairwell, i assume you'll watch the match?' they nodded 'Tootle doo, and good-bye to you' i said while waving, they both snorted as i turned the corner, i heard James say to Sirius

'Didn't stutter or fall once'

'Miricle' Sirius said

'agreed' he said sounding puzzled

We were all sitting in the changing rooms, most of the team were as nervous as anything, Lissa looked green, and i had just finished going over the plays we were going to use.

'So when we get one hundred points up or more i will catch the snitch, i will just try and keep the other seeker away from the snitch until then, now Dylan, oi Morris pay attention' he looked up looking slightly pink in the face, i raised my eyebrow at him, he went redder and mumbled a sorry, i rolled my eyes 'Just make sure you save the quaffles like you have been in practice, but if the beaters and chasers do their parts well enough you shouldn't see many quaffles'

i looked at the clock it was ten fifty five, i stood up

'Come on team, it's only Hufflepuff, and when you get up in the air Morton and Harper, you forget about the croud, hit those bludgers well, they nodded. i led them all to the doors of the stadium and walked out as i heard our introduction,

'And here come the Ravenclaws, The wonderful Captain of course being Griffin who won't be so lovely if she doesn't catch the snitch today, and the rest of the team Newton, Morton, Harper, Morris, Branchet and Laurent' the cheers of the crowd filled up the stadium as the wind tousled our hair around, i brushed down my blue quiddich robes and got a stronger grip on my cleansweep 5 the best broom around, Lissa grew greener

'Don't worry Liss, it'll be fine, good luck' she nodded and gulped

'Oi, griffin!' the commentator said loudly, he was a slytherin but wasn't to bad, his name was kenneth, we'd talked a few times. He wasn't to fussed about blood types, but being a pure-blood it didn't effect me anyway.

i looked at where he was sitting, and smiled as professor McGonagall hit him over the head with what looked like a rolled up newspaper

'Don't distract the players, Parkinson, honestly' she hit him once more, with a small smile.

'Ow, professor, really?' he asked her rubbing his head, i laughed along with a few students from around the crowd, 'As i was saying before being rudely hit over the head by some newspap- ow, GRIFFIN WIN THE MATCH I HAVE 10 GALLEONS ON IT, ow, no don't take it, i've finished being biased, sort of' i laughed as he was hit again, i gave him a thumbs up and looked back at madam hooch, the hufflepuff team made their way onto the pitch all looking slightly confused as the comentator didn't introduce them, he was still wrestling for the microphone from professor Mcgonagall.

'Now teams, i want a clean match, captains shake hands' i walked up to the captain and extending my hand, giving him my quiddich smirk, only time i ever show it off. what can i say, i am a real quiddich junkie, i was captain last year aswell, and i've been on the team since second year, as soon as i was allowed to get on my broom, he extended his hand and we shook, slightly harder than a usual one, but what do i care

'Bennet' i said to him slyly

'Griffin' he replied, he was a chaser, and wasn't to bad, but could be better,

'everyone, mount your brooms' Madam hooch said in a loud clear voice, the crowd went silent in anticipation,

we both mounted our brooms as did our teams, i took a glance at the gryffindor stand and saw Sirius sitting at the front of one, i couldnt help but smile, but i looked back at madam hooch she bought her whistle to her mouth and blew, i shot into the air as did the rest of my team and the other team, i looked around and spotted the snitch hanging around the hufflepuff goal, i flew nearer to the ravenclaw's, and as i had expected the other seeker followed, i continued to look around, and watched as Lissa flew towards the goal

'Go Lissa' i shouted

'Newton heading towards the goal- great dodge past thingy- ow, Professor, seriously? i can't remember all of their names, what? thats their name? hunch? seriously? anyway, Newton takes a shot, yes it's in, Ravenclaw score - 10 points to Ravenclaw' i fist pumped the air, thats my Lissa buddy.

The game continued on like this for about ten minutes, we were fifty points up, with hufflepuff having scored, id been circling above the game, the Hufflepuff seeker on my tail, the snitch was now darting around twenty feet above us, and the hufflepuff seeker was looking in its direction, thinking fast i dived.

'and what's this, Griffin is diving, can anyone see the snitch? come on griffin 10 galleons! what's his name, walden, thanks prof, is following' the comentator shouted,

'and i'm diving, towards the ground, im turning upside down, i'm gunna rock this crowd' i sang. i made up songs as i played, it was rather fun. i continued to dive turning upside down

'I've never seen a move like this before, oh and ten points to Ravenclaw

''its called the sloth dive' i yelled at him

'She said something about sloths?' kenneth said, 'oh Merln, she's going to crash, PULL UP GRIFFIN, PULL UP' every one was on the edge of their seats, the ground was twentys feet, ten feet, five feet i leveled out, still upside down, and heard a thud as the other seeker hit the ground, i winced.

'Ten points to Ravenclaw, nice moves by both griffin and newton' he continued i rose into the air once more

'I just beat the other seeker, because i'm a bloody awesome witch, now to get over a hundred points so i can catch the snitch' i sung again

'Go Freya' sirius called, i looked to the ground, the other seeker was mounting his broom again. His nose bloodied up, he looked a mess, I looked to the game happening below me, Sam had the quaffle and was speeding towards the goal, she took a shot but our keeper blocked it, i cheered as Marcus Laurent caught the quaffle and took off towards the ravenclaw hoops, i hung upside down and looked aroung, i spotted the snitch hovering a meter from the ground below the Ravenclaw hoop.

'And Laurent scores thats one hundred and thirty to ten' i looked at the other seeker, he was nearing me, i dived for the snitch, he hesitated, not knowing if i was faking it again, i put on extra speed, still upside down and got closer to the snitch,

'I'm going to catch this snitch, and then Ravenclaws will rule, i really do love quiddich, and i'm the greatest captain of all' i sung and continued to hum the tune, i got closer to it, i extended my arm and closed my fingers on the little gold ball and pulled up, only not quite fast enough, i forgot about the post and flew straight into it and heard a crunch from my shoulder.

'Well this hurts' i said jumping off my broom, the stadium went wild and the trest of the team flew down to me, i just casually tried to walk quickly to the hospital wing pretending i wasn't in any pain atall, the team however

'Ravenclaw wins, Griffin gets the snitch, 10 Galleons to m- hey!' i heard Kenneth say, professor Mcgonagall had taken the microphone from him. the buzz of the crowd rang through my ears, i ran at Lissa and Sam

'Nicely played Sam' i said to her, she grumbled something and walked off to her team i looked back at Lissa 'told you we'd win' i said happily

'you were right as usual dear pal' she said i smiled

'you played brilliantly' i said patting her on the back she hugged me and i winced, she looked at me concerned

'Oh i know, and you flew into the hoop didn't you' she said looking at the offending shoulder

'maybe just a little bit' i shrugged but yelped as i moved my shoulder

'Come on madam pomfrey will fix that in a minute' she said as we walked to the changing rooms. Leaving the loud crowd behind us.

Lissa, Jake and me were sitting by the lake after lunch had finished, my arm was in a sling, it was rather annoying but it was only for the day. i stood up, may aswell leave those two alone, Jake keeps glancing at Lissa, so i made up an excuse

'Right i'm going to go and find another dog to have a staring competition with, see you' i ran off back to the castle. While i was on the fourth floor Kenneth walked up to me.

'Hey Griffin, you played well' he said

'Nice commenting' i said trying to hide a laugh, he laughed too

'Got a bit of a sore head now but oh well' he laughed

'So you got the job permenantly?' i asked him, he nodded

'yeah, so i've been wondering' he rubbed his neck with his hand and looked thoughtful 'Would you like to go into hogsmead with me sometime?'

'That would be nice, or, well, do you want to go to slughorns party with me?' i asked him, sure he was nice, he was rather good looking to, unlike his older brother, now i could swear he looks like a pug.

'Yeah that sounds awesome, well, i'll see you around then Freya' he gave me a half smile and walked off down the stairs, i continued up to the seventh floor and up into the common room, i sat on my bed and read until the door slammed open and Lissa's squeals filled the room

'Ow, Merlin Lissa, some people would rather be able to hear' i said, she stuck her tongue out at me and sat at the end of my bed, she crossed her legs and started to draw circles on them looking at it as if it was the stranest thing in the world

'Ok so what has happened?' i asked fed up of waitin for her to start talking

'I think i may have a small crush on Jake' she said after a minute, i choked on air, Merlin i need to stop, it is a dangerous thing to do.

'You do?' i squeaked out, oh the joys of it all, they are going to get together and look all cute together and i'll be revolted by all their affection and end up hanging from my tree alone,

'So have you told him?'

'no it's a little weird, you know, we've been friends for years and all' i rolled my eyes and pushed her off my bed, maybe they wont be together just yet, honestly i have to sort out everything around here...


	8. Broom Cupboard Fever

It was the day of Slughorns party, I was walking down the grand staircase into the entrance hall where i was going to meet Lissa, it was almost lunch time, i was on the third step down when a hand covered my mouth and grabbed me, i did what any normal person would do and went limp, allowing myself to get dragged to my death. possibly. I was dragged down a corridor and into a broom cupboard, it was dark, i straightened up.

'Am i going to die?' i asked the person who i assumed was still in the cupboard, there was a snort

'Course not' he replied

'Sirius Black, you let me out of this cupboard at once' i replied recognising his voice immediately. he let out a small chuckle

'aw, come on, Freya' he said, i looked around, the cupboard was about a 7 foot square it was incredibly dark and Sirius black was in here with me, was i dreaming, i gulped and pinched my arm hard,

'Ow, Holy ducks on a stick' i said, so i defiantly was not dreaming

'what?' Sirius asked confused

'please let me out, i'm quite claustrophobic' i said gulping and trying to find the door

'wait a second, i was just going to ask if you'd thought any more about taking me tonight' he replied, i sighed frustratedly still feeling about for the door,

'no i have not, because i'm going with someone else' i replied coolly

'you are? who?' he asked quickly

'Kenneth' i said, i was beginning to hyperventilate, i needed to get out of the cupboard

'as in, Parkinson? the slytherin?' i made a strangled noise in reply, i found the door and felt for the door knob, i twisted it and pushed, nothing happened, i pulled and again nothing happened

'why would you go with him?' Sirius asked

'because i like him' i answered breathlessly frantically pulling and pushing, i felt for my wand, only to find i had left it in the dormitory, i mentally slapped myself

'but he's a Slytherin'

'not all slytherin's are bad, Sirius, now let me out'

'they are' mumbled Sirius, i heard him scoot over to where i was standing and felt him try and open the door, then he gave a nervous chuckle

'What?' i asked him

'we appear to be locked in the cupboard' he replied slowly, i heard him move away from me quickly, wise move.

'What was that, i could have sworn you said we were locked in a cupboard' i said pressing my back against the door, as if hoping to melt into it and out the other side,

'Because i did?' Sirius asked with a nervous chuckle, a growled slightly

'brilliant, great, oh lord turnips, is the room getting smaller, i swear its getting smaller, Merlin, oh Merlin, Oh sweet Merlin what if we never get out, what if we die in here, will our bodies ever be discov-' i said pacing, pulling my hand through my hair in a manic way, Sirius grabbed me and shook me

'For Merlin's sake, Freya get a grip' he said interrupting my rant, i gave a little squeak and felt for the corner, i slid down it and pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms tightly around them, i began to rock back and forth, i heard Sirius frantically pushing the door, but to no luck. i groaned, the walls seemed to be choking me, i breathed in deeply

'What if we run out of air?' i asked in an abnormally high pitched voice

'we won't' he replied, giving up on the door and sliding down the wall next to me.

'Well bloody done, Black, only you could manage to get us locked in a fecking broom cupboard' i said grabbing his robe and shaking him 'why couldn't you have asked in the corridor, rather than kidnapping me and possible killing us both off'

'i never really thought it through' he admitted, i sighed shakily

'of course you didn't you're Sirius Black, you don't think' i replied trying to push the wall further away, it didn't work.

'oh, lovely thank you' he replied sarcastically, although it was dark i could feel him watching me

'do you have your wand?' i asked, there was the sound of rummaging

'no its in my dorm, what about you?'

'same' i said disappointed

'so do you like Kenneth?' Sirius asked after a moments silence, i had my ear pressed to the door in case i heard someone coming,

'I think he is really nice, good looking, sensible sometimes, fun to be around, so yeah i think i do' i said after thinking about it, but did i like him as much as i liked Sirius, well that was easily answered, of course not.

'Oh, right' he replied quietly, i closed my eyes, imagining i was upside down on the tree and not stuck in a shrinking cupboard with the boy i've had a crush on for five long years.

'i'm on the tree, i'm on the tree, i'm on the tree' i mumbled to myself

'What are you doing?' Sirius asked me

'I'm upside down on the tree, i'm not stuck in a cupboard with Sirius Black' i muttered

'Come on, this has to be many a girls dream' one of mine yes, but like i'm saying that to him, he already has a huge ego

'Don't be so cocky, Sirius, Everyone knows it's all about Peter, and his quite mysterious and twitchy ways' i said trying keep a straight face and not shudder

'Girls like that?' Sirius asked

'oh yes, in fact its all the girls in my dormitory's talk about, 'Oh did you see what Peter did today, Peter touched my hand today' i said putting on a higher pitched voice than mine

'you're taking the piss aren't you?' he asked after a minute

'You catch on fast' i said sarcastically

'Yeah well, shut up' He said defensively, i chuckled

'right i'm going to have a nap' Sirius piped up, i frowned

'Ok' i said slowly. after a minute i could hear his deep breaths meaning Sirius black was indeed asleep, so of course i made light of the situation and started making up a song, whispering the words.

'It started off a normal day, but nothing can ever stay that way, for when you include me, the world is as weird as can be'

'That is true' Sirius piped up, i jumped and let out a small squeak

'I thought you were sleeping' i said trying to act like i hadn't been scared

'I can't' he mumbled

'Why?' i asked him

'It's uncomfortable' he replied

'It's a cupboard, what do you expect' i said putting my ear to the door again

'You won't hear anyone, no-one comes down this corridor' he said after a minute i looked at him

'So you took us to a perfectly easy to talk in corridor, and then decided that actually a broom cupboard was better?' i asked incredulously

'I really didn't think it through' he said

'You really didn't, but i'm going to stop talking now and listen out for someone, i'd rather not die in here' i said again trying to push the walls away

'James and Remus will find us later' Sirius stated in a matter of fact way

'how?' i asked him

'We have our ways' he replied

'Better be before slughorn's party, i don't want to miss it, i'm meant to be getting ready with Lissa, like right now'

'Sorry' Sirius said with a sigh, Sirius black just apologised, weird.

For the next few hours we were stuck in the cupboard we hardly spoke two words to each other, i kept trying open the door, but had no luck, i could now see better, my eyes having got used to the dark, the room was full of buckets and cleaning potions, our stomachs rumbled, i looked at Sirius, and him back at me.

'do you know what the time is?' i asked him, he looked down at his wrist

'It's either half past one or five past six'

'Oh Merlin, the party is in an hour' i said jumping up and running at the door trying to force it open as i rammed into it with my shoulder, i gave up after a minute and went back to the corner and hit my head repeatedly against the wall, Sirius grabbed my head after a minute

'He will have plenty more you know' he said

'I know but-' i said sadly

'just don't worry about it now, it's obvious we're not getting out until the morning, both James and Remus are at the party, and Peter isn't smart enough to realise i'm not there' Sirius said

'don't be so mean about peter' i said looking at Sirius

'he doesn't mind' he stated

'he might one day and you'll regret treating him like a-' i retorted as i tried to argue my point

'it's Peter' Sirius insisted as if that solved the matter

'Whatever' i sighed and rested my head against the wall. i closed my eyes and drifted of into the land of no worries and open spaces, i'm not sure how long i was asleep before i was being poked awake by sirius, i groaned and opened my eyes sleepily

'What is it?' i mumbled

'James and Remus are outside' Sirius said happily

'Really?' i asked

'Really really' Sirius said standing up to the door, i scampered up and went to the door, resting my head against it, i could hear someone moving outside

'What's the time?' i asked Sirius he looked at his watch

'half three' he said

'in the morning?' i asked him, he nodded i sighed and

'Moony' Sirius whined

'Padfoot' Remus replied hiding a chuckle

'I forgot that broom cupboards lock and you can't open them from the inside' Sirius said sadly

'Well its a good thing we looked at the- ow James' he replied

'why are you in a broom cupboard with Freya?' Came James voice

'Because he wanted to ask about the party and decided to ask me about it in a bloody broom cupboard even though there is a deserted bloody corridor outside this' i replied moodily

'Sounds like a Padfoot thing to do' Remus

'Hey!' Sirius said defensively

'Please let us out' i begged 'The walls have been slowly closing around me all night, and it's hard to breath'

'What?' Remus replied

'She means she is claustrophobic' James replied

there was the sound of the door knob turning, then i realised i was leaning against the door, and fell through it as the door opened, i landed on the floor of the corridor, i jumped up and ran to the nearest window, i opened it and stuck my head out of it

'Air, lovely air, how i have missed you, hello tree in the distance and space, lovely space how i have missed you'

'bonkers' Sirius said shaking his head

'just wait a minute she'll be fine again' James shrugged

'So, have fun in the cupboard together?' Remus asked suggestively

'No, just no' i said turning to face him, he chuckled

'Well i don't know i had a rather enjoyabl-'

'shut it Sirius, unless you want to be thrown out of the window' i threatened cracking my knuckles, he smiled, and i couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

'Come on, lets go back to the common room, we just came from slughorns party, it was pretty lame to be honest, last years were better' Remus said the last bit to me, i nodded

'Still the Christmas one i can go to, huh?' he nodded, we all made out way to the seventh floor, but on the sixth there was a shout from behind us, we all turned around and were met by filch, i sighed sadly, this meant another detention

'Students out of bed, i think this calls for a-'

'hang on, hang on' i said quickly, i had an idea, he stopped and stared at me, the others stared at me too

'what was that?' he seethed

'You can't punish us, we were at the party' i said quickly,

'Who is in the Slugclub here?' he growled

'Remus and me' i replied

'So what about these two then, they still have a detent-'

'they were guests' i retorted

'To who?' he asked smugly

'Lily Evans took James, ask Professor Slughorn' i said nodding at James,

'and him?' Sirius gulped and i smiled, a flash of rage went through Filched eyes

'He came with me, good night Filch' i turned and pushed the others down the corridor, we turned a corner and the others looked at me

'We would have just taken the detentions' James said with a shrug as we neared the staircase i took to Ravenclaw tower

'But this way, you have a free afternoon, to train your team, and you need all the practice you can get' i winked and skipped off up the staircase, i heard two laughs and a grumble from James. I got into Ravenclaw tower and I made my way into the girls dormitory's and was met by a fuming Lissa.

'Where the hell were you?' she asked through gritted teeth

'Liss, i'm really not in the mood, i've been locked in a broom cupboard for over twelve hours, leave your argument for tomorrow'

'was it Sirius? did he lock you in like he was going to in Hogsmead' she asked her temper having left

'yes and no' i said sleepily

'What does that mean?'

'yes it was Sirius, but he was locked in there too' i said through a yawn

'You were locked in a broom cupboard with Sirius black?' she asked i nodded

'Yeah'

'What happened?' she asked excitedly

'nothing' i replied

'let down' Lissa said and we both sat down on my bed

'a little bit, but as i've said, i'm getting over him, it's just going to take some time' i said getting into my pyjamas

'Or you can act normal and do normal stuff and show Sirius what he is missing' Lissa said after thinking a moment

'What do you mean?' i asked confused

'i mean you need forget about him this year but next year he'll see what he is missing and want you really badly' i groaned

'Yes because that is going to happen' i said throwing my pillow at her

'It might' she replied

at that moment there was a loud bang on the window and both me and Lissa jumped up and ran to the window looking out we saw an owl lying on the ledge unconscious with a letter attached to its leg, we opened the window and i picked up the owl,

'Hey its Calypso' i said recognising the family owl, well Dad's owl, i have my own, she's tiny, and she's called Lynx after the constellation

'Who?' Lissa asked

'Calypso, My dads owl' i said taking the letter off her ankle and finding some owl treats, and filling a glass of water which i poured a bit over her, she jumped up onto my shoulder and nibbled her ear

'Has Father neglected you a little?' i asked her giving her a treat,

'i've known you what, five years and this is the first letter you have got' Lissa said thoughtfully, i pulled at the neckline of my pyjamas and went back to my bed, i opened the note. and read it

Dearest Freya, i know for a while i haven't been the best father, but i would like to make it up to you, please come home for Christmas, it would mean a lot, Lots of Love and Cuddles, Your Neglectful and very sorry Father

i hid a sob, Dad was back, i put the letter in my bedside draw and got under my covers.

'What was the letter about?'

'i'm going home for christmas' i told her

'Don't you always?'

'no' i said in a small voice

'Oh' she replied getting into her own bed, i closed my eyes and was immediately engulfed by a deep and peaceful sleep.


	9. Dipped in Cheese Sauce

I had been walking around the grounds for an hour and a half. Lessons began in half an hour, so i began to walk slowly back up to the school. The weather was getting colder, and a layer of fog was covering the grass and steel coloured lake. It really did look wonderful.

It was a Thursday which of course meant i had the afternoon off until astronomy at midnight, i made my way up to the defence against the dark arts room, i pushed past a group of Hufflepuff's and went to the door, Sirius was yet again leaning in his usual place, on the wall.

'Hey' i said leaning on the opposite wall to him

'Hi' he said in a bored voice, i frowned but looked away, didn't sound much like he wanted to talk to me. Lissa ran at me and jumped, i screamed as she landed on top of me, on the floor. Sirius chuckled.

'It's not funny, she weighs a ton' i said pushing her off me

'I do not!' she said standing up and helping me up too, i rolled my eyes

'Are too, you way more than a hippogriff' i said as i Lent against the wall again

'You weigh more than the giant squid' she replied, i gasped dramatically while she smirked

'Well, you weigh more than a whole herd of centaurs' i retorted giving her a smug look, and crossing my arms 'Anyway, why did you run at me and knock me over?' i asked, she grinned and looked at Sirius and back to me

'What?' i asked, as she looked at us both again, sirius raised an eyebrow

'You'll never guess what peter told me' she said throwing Sirius a meaningful look, he shifted slightly and began to listen in

'What, and since when does peter talk to you?' i asked her bemused

'Well he does since i bribed him with bacon' she said, i just nodded

'so what did he say?' i asked her curiously

'Only that a certain someone came back last night and told them all that he has a massive-' she was saying before Sirius barged in between us

'Hey ladies, lovely morning?' he said

'He has a massive what?' i asked loudly, a few people snickered 'Oh grow up' i shouted to them all, even though i was laughing myself.

'A massive-'

'So what are you two doing for your frees today?'

'Quiddich, and Lissa, a massive?'

'A-'

'oh cool i might come and-' Sirius said quickly

'Sirius!' Lissa and i shouted at him, Lissa looked smug, i frowned.

'Seriously, can you not stay quite for five minutes?' i asked him, he shrugged, and then smiled

'oh dear' Lissa said happily

'You're smiling because i said seriously, aren't you?' i asked, he nodded, and then winked at me, i swooned, i'm surprised the giant squid didn't see, i also went about three different shades of red, i looked away from him just as the door opened and Professor Hale let us in.

I almost ran to my seat, and sat down quickly before a third of the class had even come through the door, i picked some things from my bag and put them on the table. Sirius sat next to me, he glanced at me. I think i was still red, very red so i looked out of the closest window and doodled on a piece of parchment. Sirius nudged me after about half an hour, i jumped and my inkwell fell off the table, but being the best seeker in the school, i mean i'm not going to lie am i...

Well anyway, i caught it quickly and placed it back on the table, i don't know what has happened but i seem to have gone back to nutty Freya around Sirius Black, i wonder if i'm going to stutter again, i hope not.

'Yes?' i asked him, Yay i didn't stutter, although that was only one word. i looked up at the ceiling, there was a big iron chandelier, how have i never noticed this?

'That, Connor, Keiran, Bob, Tom guy is trying to get your attention' he replied i looked down from the ceiling and looked at Sirius, i swear he gets better looking each time i see him.

'That guy, who you were talking about before, when we were locked in the cupboard' he said

'I still blame you' i muttered

'How many times, i forgot you cant open them from the inside without a key or a wand' he murmured frustratedly, hitting his head onto the desk.

I looked around the class and saw Kenneth staring at me with a cold expression. Oh yeah, i hadn't spoken to him since i never showed up. Awkward Roman. He threw a piece of paper at my head and i caught it, i opened it and read,

Freya, thanks for standing me up and all, and also for telling me afterwards why you stood me up. Surly it wouldn't have been hard to come up to me and apologize for keeping me waiting for two hours. i thought you were cool Freya Griffin, but i was wrong. Forget the Hogsmead trip, i don't want to talk to you again, An acquaintance, Kenneth

I stared at the paper for a moment and then looked back at Kenneth, he was facing the front, i sighed and looked at Sirius who was looking at me from the desk, i frowned at him and hit his arm hard

'ow, what the hell?' he said rubbing his arm where i had hit him 'it still tingles'

'Good, you ruined everything between me and Kenneth because of that bloody cupboard incidence' i said to him in a whisper, he smiled slightly and then tried to hide it

'Good' he said after a pause

'Good?' i said questioningly, the bell rang and i began to pack my stuff away

'Yeah good' he said packing his stuff away too

'Why is it good?' i asked 'You think it's good that you ruined the friendship between me and someone else?' i asked frustratedly

'Yeah i do, know why, because Kenneth isn't who you think he is, he may act all charming to you, but i know what he's truly like' Sirius said to me as we made our way out of class

'And how's that?' i asked him back dodging around people going to classes

'He's a Parkinson, a pureblood slytherin, all the pureblood slytherin family's meet in gatherings, he is sly, and a bloody moron' he continued

'sure you're not on about his brother?' i asked

'Jeremy Parkinson is a bloody angel at these balls and dinners compared to him' Sirius explained

'How do i know you're telling the truth?' i asked

'I wouldn't lie about it, why would i?' he asked, i thought about it for a moment

'Thanks for telling me and everything' i said as we reached the entrance hall 'I'm going out to play some quiddich'

'I may join you' he replied

'You don't play quiddich, you're scared of flying' i stated offhandedly, Sirius looked at me incredulously

'How did you know that? have you been stalking me?' he asked jokily, yes i have, i mean, of course not..

'No, you wish, but the day of the match, you were on the broom, you were gripping the handle like there was no tomorrow, and i could practically feel the wave of relief that went over you as you got back on the ground' i said

'You're quite observant really' he stated, only when it comes to you

'not really, i spend most of my time in my alternate universe where i live upside down in the sky and where my mu-' i cut myself off, and looked to the ground 'its all colourful and a nice place to escape to' i finished, Sirius was looking at me oddly, as if trying to figure me out, i swallowed hard and walked towards the quiddich pitch, Sirius on my heel

'You know, i don't know a lot about you' Sirius said 'You're a bit of a puzzle, and i'm missing a few pieces'

'yes and i have those pieces hidden in my ultinate universe, never to be found by anyone, there are things about me that not even Lissa knows about' i said

'How come James knows so much about you?' Sirius asked

'We grew up about two houses away from eachother' i explained

'Really? then did you move or something?' He asked, i shook my head

'nope'

'Oh, did he?' he asked as i opened the storage room, i walked in and called back

'nope'

'so-' he started

'we live practically next to each other, yes' i finished

'then why aren't you two close still?' he asked

'I'd rather not talk about it' i replied, i came back out carrying two brooms, Sirius' eyes widened

'Why do you have two?' he asked nervously

'I am going to teach you to ride with confidence, don't worry we'll only stay at about twenty feet, the most you'll do if you fall is either sprain something or a minor break, nothing madam Pomfrey can't fix' i said throwing a broom at him, he breathed in shakily, and then mounted the broom. then we took off.

Sirius isn't too bad on a broom, we got to about fifty feet in the end. We touched down at Lunch time and i walked into the great hall with Sirius,

'Right, i'll be off to the Ravenclaw table, see you' i said turning to walk towards Lissa and Jake who were talking animatedly, but Sirius grabbed my hand, i swear to Merlin i am never washing my hand again... i wonder if that is why Snape hasn't washed his hair in years, because Lily touched it once... interesting.

'Wait, Freya. Why don't you sit with us?' he said smiling, i was shocked and obviously looked it too, i bet i looked like a startled duck that was sucked by Sirius when i told him to, now i feel sorry for the ducks. actually i don't.

'Do you think it's ok to?' i asked

'oh yeah, no one would notice' Sirius said smiling and dragging me over to the Gryffindor table.

'I adjusted my shirt collar uncomfortably

'Hey' i said awkwardly when we reached the part of the table where the marauders where sitting.

'Hi' Remus said looking up from a book he was reading, i got a squeak off of Peter who appeared to be having a twitching fit and a grunt of acknowledgement off of James, Sirius sat down and motioned for me to sit down next to him, so i did.

'Hey Freya' came the voice of Lily, i turned and saw i was sitting next to her,

'Lily, how's it hanging?' i asked her

'Well, alright, now your the one who hangs about, so i've heard that professor Slughorn is holding a Christmas Ball, its a fancy dress one, like the muggles have, i suggested the theme, it's 'uniforms' like muggle jobs'

'Really, that's awesome, maybe this time i will not get locked in a broom cupboard' i said giving Sirius a glare and looking back towards Lily, i smiled slightly

'I didn't mean to get us locked in there' Sirius said resting his hand on his head and pouting

'You look like a little girl that didn't get her lolly-pop' i said ruffling his hair slightly, he put on a surprised face

'Number one, i don't look like a little GIRL, i look like a little BOY, second, where is my lolly-pop? and third, mess up my hair again and it'll be the last thing you ever do' he said smiling and messing mine up, i laughed and then looked back at Lily

'Deffinatly little girl' i stage whispered to her, she spat out some pumpkin juice she had been drinking, i snorted

'Sirius, now?' James said across the table, i looked at lily who shrugged

'Yeah, defiantly, it's all set up?' Sirius asked back

'Yeah it is' James said, i looked at the two, who looked at Remus, he looked above his book for a second, bit his lip and looked back at his book, only his eyes were not following the line of text as they had been previously. i shrugged and looked back at Lily

'Boys' we said at the same time and laughed

'Now!' James cried, as Lily's eyes widened, and then i was covered in warm sticky smelly melted cheese. i sat there in shock, everyone in the hall was looking at us, i looked at Lily, my eyes started to burn as i tried not to cry, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall.

'I taught the ungrateful tool to ride a broomstick better, and how does he repay me, he covers me in what smells like years old cheese' i sobbed

'come on, into the prefect bathroom' Lily said dragging us up the stairs, ignoring the weird looks we received off of students. i am allowed to use the prefect bathroom because i'm a quiddich captain, it's a rather luxurious place to be, the best bath ever, it's like a swimming pool.

'we walked into the bathroom, and filled the bath with water. once it was full i jumped in, fully clothed, only problem was, as soon as the cheese hit the water it began to absorb the water and grow in size, i screamed under the water, i swam to the edge and jumped out, i was no longer covered in cheese, but now there was a growing cheese blob in front of us, that got bigger from the water, Lily and i looked at each-other and screamed, we ran to the door only to find it was locked. The marauders had planned this out perfectly.

The blob was growing bigger by the second and gaining on us, i ran to the window and opened it, I really should stop going around with out my wand. There was a window ledge that ran around the building about a persons width, only it was quite high. i stepped on to it and steadied myself, lily stepped onto it after me, we edged our way along the ledge, the wind whipping our hair and making it slightly unsteady.

We got to a window, i looked through it and saw it was an unused classroom, i was about to open the window, when the door opened and peeves the poltergeist came bouncing in knocking over desks, Lily and i quickly shuffled past the window, we heard a faint yell of

'PEEVES' from Filch, i chuckled, good old peeves.

we got to the next window and it was another empty classroom, i tried to open it but found it was locked i swore loudly and went to carry on along the ledge but Lily held my arm, she went into her pocket and pulled out her wand, i stared at her incredulously. The window opened and we stepped inside. i closed the window and rounded on Lily

'You had your wand the whole time?' i asked her, she looked down at it and realisation seemed to dawn on her

'Yeah, oops?' she said shyly

'You know, for someone so clever you're not good in an emergency situation, you should work on that' i said with a sigh, she just chuckled in a small voice

'Sorry, i completely forgot' she said

'Yeah, we just endangered our lives, but actually that was rather fun, i wouldn't mind doing it again, it was rather exillirating' i said opening the door, we walked towards the prefects bathroom and looked around the corner into the corridor, the four marauders were standing there.

'i told you, i haven't heard anything since they screamed' Sirius said in a panicked voice

'Lily wasn't part of the plan, why didn't you stop her' James said

'I didn't want to be part of this James, why the hell did you even think about it, i don't know why i even go along with it' Remus said pacing, Peter just stood at the back of them twitching slightly, Remus looked tired and ill, he often does, poor boy.

Lily and i walked round the corner and past them, i stopped behind them and whispered into Sirius' ear

'I hope you enjoy cleaning up the mess, babe, there is a lot of it' he shuddered and turned around but i was halfway down the corridor, i caught up with Lily and we grinned

'Just one thing Freya' Lily said after a moment

'Yeah?' i said looking at her

'Have a shower, you smell awful' I laughed and nodded

'Defiantly' i said happily 'right i'll see you later, bye'

'bye, Freya'

I walked up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw tower and answered the riddle letting in three first years who were sitting at the top of the stairs, i walked into my dorm and Lissa looked up from her book,

'Eugh, Freya what is that smell?' she asked holding her hand over her nose

'I got dipped in cheese sauce' i said walking to have a shower.


	10. The Unicorn Ball

It was the week before Professor Slughorn's uniform party and Lissa and i have been talking, we didn't want to follow the trend,

'So what we will go as then?' Lissa asked me

'I don't know?' i said slowly.

'How about something Halloween like, or elves?' she asked i thought for a minute

'It's a uniform ball isn't it?' i asked her slowly

'Yeah?' she replied slowly as well

'A uniffform ball' i said longing the 'f'

'yes Freya, a uniform ball' she said sounding slightly annoyed

'So we go as unicorns' i said crossing my arms in triumph

'I don't get it, where did you get unicorns from?'

'uniffffforms, uniccccorns' i said shaking her, hoping to get it into her head

'That' she paused thinking 'Is an awesome idea'

'I know' i said happily jumping at her, she caught me and we span around laughing.

'We are allowed dates again' she said

'Great' i said sarcastically

'Jake asked me again' she grinned

'He would have' i muttered

'What was that?' Lissa asked me

'I said i'm going to get my own back on Sirius and James'

'nice' she replied, as we began walking down from the dormitory's and bracing ourselves for the day ahead.

'When life hands you pineapples, you grab them and swear when the prickles scratch your hand' i said smiling as we walked into transfiguration

'too true' Lissa said as we took our seats, i pulled my wand and quill out of my bag and rested my chin on my hand, i closed my eyes.

Lissa nudged me and my chin slipped from my hand resulting in my chin colliding with the solid wood of the desk. I swore loudly, several people chuckled, i kept on rubbing my chin, it was getting more painful, i looked at Lissa and gave her evils.

'Ow' i said not being able to move my chin much

'Sorry, it's just Sirius was trying to get your attention' she said waving her hand in his direction

'I don't want to speak to him' i said, through a sigh.

'Right, well he's crawling over to you right now' i raised an eyebrow

'How do you do that, i want to do that, teach me to raise my eyebrow' Lissa said poking at my eyebrow.

'Sometimes i wonder why we are friends' i mumbled, she just grinned

'Because i'm the bestest and most awesome person in the world' she boasted

'Actually i think you'll find that's me' came a voice from behind me, i sighed and looked to the front of the class

'So Freya, want to do some more flying with me?' Sirius asked, i didn't reply

'Just go, Black' Lissa said facing the front too, if i could have seen his face i knew he was looking confused. He should know what he's done wrong

'But-' he began but Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room, we both sighed in relief as Sirius sighed in annoyance

'Take you're seats class' Professor Mcgonagall said loudly

'Take them where?' i asked Lissa, who promptly snorted loudly and rather grossly. This then causing us to have a giggle fit.

'Girls, i have already spoken to you about disrupting my lessons so unless you want to get more points taken away, i would be quite now' she said sternly, i held my breath but i was still shaking with silent laughter, as was Lissa.

'Today we will be learning about Transfiguring people into animals' Professor mcgonagall continued, i sat up straight and smiled evilly. This should be fun.

By the end of the lesson only eight of us could master the spell. Those eight being Lissa, James, Sirius, Remus, Jake, Lily a random slytherin girl and of course me, i was in a brilliant mood until i realised what was next. as the bell rang i groaned. i packed my bag and walked slowly out of the room, Lissa patted my back before walking off to her safe class, i walked down the stairs and the out to the greenhouses.

'Going to show those plant's whose boss again today, Griffin?' Sirius asked from behind me, i jumped and almost fell over, i ignored him, although i really wanted to yell at him 'No, i'm going to show you whose boss' i walked over to Sam and sat down.

'Hey Sam, hows things in hufflepuff' i asked

'just the usual, we are playing gryffindor at quiddich after Christmas, i'm not hopeful for a win though' She said sadly

'You did play well though' i said reassuringly, she just shrugged

'How's things with you and Black?' she asked as Professor Sprout entered the Greenhouse

'Pretty awful, but i'm planning a prank on him' i said

'What's that then?' she asked

'I'm not sure yet' i sighed

'Well...' she began 'Lets spend the lesson planning'

'you'll help? i asked happily

'Of course'

So we spent the rest of herbology planning out what to do, and to tell the truth it is the best plan ever, but i will need Lily's assistance. the bell rang and we hid the piece of parchment, i walked up the steps with Sam for lunch.

We walked in and i looked around, Lily wasn't here yet, so Sam and i hung in the entrance hall, Sirius winked at me as he walked in, and still after all he has done, i go red. What the hell is wrong with me, i have a Sirius problem. Sam looked at me weirdly as i burst out laughing.

'What on earth?' she asked bemused

'Sirius... Problem' i said in between laughs, Sam smiled

'That was awful' she said chuckling

'I know seriously awful' and i was off again, Lily and Lissa walked down the stairs at that moment, they walked over to us

'Whats so funny?' Lissa asked

'I have a Sirius problem' i snorted out, Lissa snorted too and Lily shook her head tutting,

'i hear that sort of pun all the time in the Gryffindor common room, you should be ashamed' Lily said smiling

'Should be, but i'm not, anyway Lily' i began, i bit my lip waiting for the explosion 'I need you to ask James to the Ball' i said quickly

'What? no way! i'm not taking him again, he's so immature and what if he gets the wrong ide-' i put my hand over her mouth and whispered the plan into her ear, her eyes went wide and she smiled wickedly, she straightened her robes and walked straight to the gryffindor table

'What are you planning?' Lissa asked looking like a mini professor Mcgonagall i smiled and filled her in, by the end she was grinning too 'Brilliant'

'hey look at James' face' Sam said we turned to look and saw that he looked like he was in heaven, Lily had obviously just asked him. The three of us went over to Lily

'Hey Lily' i said happily

'Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while' she said smiling

'So we were wondering if you wanted to come get ready with us for the party?' Lissa asked

'I'd love to, thanks guys' Lily said smiling

'Which common room would be best to get ready in?' Lissa asked

'Well i'm not sure about Ravenclaw, our room mates get stressy with too much noise, which is pretty much all the time, with us in there' i said thoughtfully

'Oh just come to gryffindor, i'll let you in at four?' Lily said

'Yeah sure, well i'd best be off, got to find me a date' i said walking towards the Ravenclaw table,

'Hey, Lissa you saw that didn't you?' Sam asked Lissa

'Saw what?' i asked

'Yeah i saw' Lissa said

'Saw what?' i repeated

'Couldn't keep his eyes off her' Sam said smiling as we all sat down

'So Peter was telling the truth' Lissa said, i grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice

'Who couldn't keep their eyes off who?' i asked getting annoyed, i took a long gulp

'Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of you' Sam said, and then i choked sending pumpkin juice everywhere, including out of my nose

'Lovely' Lissa said

'He was not!' i said wiping pumpkin juice from my face

'Oh he was' Sam said, i huffed grabbed a sandwich and wiped my face again

'My nose feels funny' i said as i sniffed

'right ask him tomorrow outside the Defence classroom' Lissa said

'Yeah you two are always first there' Sam said

'Yeah alright, but for now i'm going to potions, and so should you' i said standing up and walking off to the dungeons, the plan running through my head.

The next day i was nervous, i was walking along the corridor to Defence against the dark arts, i turned the corner and came face to face with Sirius, he smiled at me, he was about half a head taller than me, i must be quite tall, i mean i am about the same height as Sam and a bit taller than Lissa, interesting...

'Hey' Sirius said leaning against the wall, i lent against the opposite one

'Hi' i replied, fiddling with my tie that i hadn't bothered to do up,

'So, err' he continued, i bit my lip

'So, i was w-wondering' Damn it

'Yeah?' he asked

'If y-you would l-like' Double damn it, what the hell is wrong with me, Sirius raised his eyebrow 'To go to slughorn's ball with me' i said quickly

Sirius smiled slightly

'Yeah, sure i'd love to' He replied, i smiled

'Great' i said as the others began to arrive.

to say that was an awkward lesson would be an understatement. i wasn't the only one knocking things over, every time we bumped hands or anything we were both bright red and there would be a bang or two, i think professor Hale got a bit annoyed, i cleared my throat as the bell rang grabbed my stuff and ran from the class and straight to Lissa, i engulfed her in a hug

'A Sirius problem, huh?' she asked i nodded 'Did you ask him?' again i nodded 'And what did he say?'

'That he'd love to' i mumbled into her jumper. 'Lissa, i began to stutter again' i said she continued to hold me

'It'll be alright Freya, it'll be alright' she said dramatically

'why must everything be so confusing?' i asked pulling away as we walked towards the great hall

'I'm not sure, but at least the plan is underway'

'i suppose' i said.

It was the day of the Party and everyone who was going was excited and those who weren't were excited to be going home for Christmas holidays the next day or those who were staying were excited for Christmas itself. Lissa and i were on our way to Gryffindor tower, we waited by the fat lady, who was giving us a suspicious look

'Hello Mrs lady' i said smiling

'Hello, you two are not Gryffindors' she said

'Sure we are' i said winking at Lissa

'Password?' she asked

'Forgot it' i said happily 'However i can act out how brave i am'

She rolled her eyes

'Lissa, pretend to be a dragon' i said she smiled and flapped imaginary wings, i drew a fake sword, and we began to act out me killing the dragon, then i stabbed Lissa who dramatically died, there was clapping from behind us, Sirius and James were standing there, i went bright red, and looked back at the fat lady

'Thanks for letting us know we were being watched' i said while i helped Lissa up from the floor, the fat lady shrugged before opening as Lily came out, she saw mine and Lissa's embarrassed faces and saw James and Sirius laughing

'What did you do now?' she asked pulling us through the portrait hole, i had never been in the gryffindor common room, i looked around in awe, it was decorated in gold and red, and there was no sign of a book anywhere, it looked brilliant and cosy.

'Just proving we could be brave' Lissa said defensively, Lily pulled us up a staircase and into a dorm that looked just like ours, minus the blue and bronze and more of the red and gold.

we dropped off our clothes and then walked down the stairs, and quietly went up the stairs to the sixth year boys dormitory's, we listened outside the door, there was no noise so we crept in and walked around, one of the beds was made and books st on the bedside table, clothes were folded on the chair. obviously his dress clothes for tonight.

'Remus' i said as we walked to the next which was made in rather a hurry, as iff the person was in a hurry

'Franks' i said i looked at the one that was scattered in food crumbs and wrappers

'Peters' i said walking to the others which were a mess, there were magazines and newspapers covering the floor, as well as dirty clothes and what looked like an scrap bit of parchment,

'James's and Sirius's' i said as we picked up all the clothes we could find and put a hovering charm on them, then i began to rummage around, getting every last item, we opened the window and floated the clothes down to the lake, it had been snowing for about a week now, and the lake was freezing, i high fived Lily and Lissa as we began to stick all the other clothes minus the ones for Remus down for twenty or so hours.

We were about to leave when we heard voices outside the door, we looked at each other and we all bolted under the beds, i was under Remus's, Lily and Lissa were under Frank's. The door opened and Remus, James and Sirius walked in, they took their coats and hats and scarfs on, which i hovered and threw out of the window, that we had left open, i cast a sticking charm on it, so no one could close it,

'Wormtail's left the window open again' Sirius said going to the window an trying to close it, he shrugged and started getting undressed, as did james, Soon enough they were just in their underware and the other two had their hands covering their eyes, i hovered the newly taken off clothes out of the window, when Sirius and James had turned around.

Remus however had seen and bent down, coming face to face with me, i put my finger to my lips and pointed to his clothes and then to the bathroom, he shrugged, hid a smile and picked up his clothes and wondering off to get changed, meanwhile James and Sirius were looking everywhere for their clothes, i was desperately trying not to laugh, Sirius went to the window, and looked out, then he swore loudly.

'Prong's come here' he said angrily

'mate, i would but i can't find my clothes' James said

'Yeah, same, because they are all floating in the bloody lake' Sirius said

'You what?' James said running to the window

'you still got your cloak?' Sirius asked James, i looked at Lily and Lissa who both shrugged

'No, for the love of Merlin's right droopy-' i covered my ears as did Lily, but Lissa looked horrified, and then began to shake with silent giggles, the boys started to pace

'Moony!' James suddenly shouted, but this time all three of us were shaking with silent laughter

'what?' Remus asked walking into the room

'we need to borrow some clothes' Sirius said

'Help yourself' Remus said before walking out of the room, the two boys came over to his trunk and tried to get the clothes

'I can't believe it, theyr'e stuck!' James said

'Come on lets just go get our clothes' Sirius said

'its snowing'

'and?' Sirius said

'we'll be cold' James said pouting

'What are you a man or a stag?' they both began to laugh, honestly, I don't get it. Their humour stinks.

they both walked out of the room, we all sighed and tiptoed down the stairs as they closed the portrait hole, all the gryffindors staring in astonishment.

we ran up to the girls dorm and got dressed, Lissa and i were in white all in ones with fake hoof's and a horn on a hairband, lily was in a white cloak

'What are you dressed as?' i asked her

'A doctor' she said

'What is a doctor?' i asked curiously

'A muggle healer basically' said Lissa, she was a half blood,

'Oh, i want to be a healer, does that mean i'd be like a muggle doctor?' i asked

'Yeah' they said together

'Oh cool' i said as we looked out of the window, Sirius and James had collected all their clothes and were walking inside, Snape and his friend Evan were both standing in horror watching them as they trekked back into the school, i laughed

'So what's the time?' i asked

'Five Thirty' Lily said checking her watch

'Right we have half an hour'

we sat down and began to paint our nails, Lily had something called 'Nail varnish' i had mine done in a pearl colour, while Lissa went pink and Lily went blue.

once it was all dry it was time to go, we walked down the stairs and saw that Sirius and James were waiting, both looking rather cold.

'Found you're clothes then?' i asked Sirius as i walked up to him

'Yeah, they were- hang on a minute' i smiled and bolted to the door, he chased me down to Slughorn's party, i knocked at the door of his office which opened and i was allowed in,

Music filled my ears as i crossed the threshold, Sirius stuck his tongue out at me and walked in next to me, he was in a pirate costume, James and lily came in next, James was in an army costume, after a few minutes Lissa and Jake came in, Jake was in a zoo keepers uniform,

'Ah, so glad you could all make it, Lily, such a great idea for it to be themed' Slughorn said as he flounced over to us

'Regulus is in the slug club?' Sirius said sounding rather astonished, i looked at him, he shivered.

Professor Slughorn looked at me and Lissa

'My my girls, what do we have here'

'We're unicorns' i said in a matter of fact way

'And what type of a job is that in the muggle world?'

'Job sir?' i asked, Lissa held in a laugh

'For the uniform ball'

'Uniform ball? i thought it was a unicorn ball' Lissa burst into hysterics and i dragged Sirius off the fireplace, i mean, i can be nice sometimes..

we sat at the sofa in front of it.

'i will get you back for putting our clothes in the lake' Sirius said

'I was getting you back for the Cheese sauce' i said folding my arms

'which was James's idea' Sirius said

'Well that was Sam's idea' i said we both just laughed and sank into the sofa. after a few minutes, Sirius seemed to have warmed up, because he stood up and offered him arm

'A dance?' he asked i looked around to see a few couples dancing around in the middle of the room,

'Sure' i said taking his arm as he lead me to the dance floor, we danced around for a while to the song, it then came to an end when a slower song came on, Sirius pulled me closer and put his hands on my hips, my heart stopped at i put mine around his neck, we began to dance slowly, i rested my head on his shoulder and watched the other couples,

Lissa and Jake were close and James and Lily even were dancing, we danced for a couple more songs, before wondering back to the sofa. i looked back to the dance floor to see Lissa and Jake locked in a kiss, i resisted the urge to yell 'awwhh' and looked away and sat by Sirius, we were then joined by James and Lily, one thing is for sure, This was the best party i had ever been to.


	11. Ninja Unicorn's on the Roof

The Party was in full swing, and was almost coming to a close. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and me were sitting on the sofa squashed, lily and i were next to each other, i grinned at Lissa as her and Jake sat down opposite us on the floor, i raised my eyebrows suggestively, Jake didn't notice, but Lissa went bright red.

'So the party is almost over, we have all had far to much sugar, and i most certainly do not feel like going to bed, as i am sure you all agree on, so what do you all want to do?' James said from his place next to Lily

'How about we just go watch the stars?' Lily said smiling innocently,

'Pffft, that's lame, and more like a lesson, we should try and get as close to the whomping willow as possible' Lissa said rubbing her hands together as if coming up with an evil plot to take over the world

'No!' Remus said quickly, we all turned to look at him, James raised an eyebrow at him 'I mean, i'm a prefect, we are not doing anything that dangerous'

'agreed' Jake said thoughtfully

'So we play a game?' i said with a wicked grin, Lissa returned it, so i winked at her, and she licked her lips at me, we both giggled

'Yeah' agreed James

'Like, tag?' Jake asked us, i scrunched my face up in thought.

'what's that?' Sirius, James and me asked at the same time

'Basically one person is the person that is 'tag' then they have to try and catch some one who isn't the tagger, if said person gets 'tagged' they then become the 'Tagger' and so on' Lily explained, i thought for a minute and scrunched up my face again, tag sounded boring, i knew something better.

'Lissa, we should play that game, you know the one i played round you're house' i said to Lissa who was now lying on the ground staring at the ceiling

'What, truth or dare?' she asked, i grinned and jumped up and down

'Yeah that one it was fun' i looked at the others who looked mildly interested,

'we know how to play that' Sirius said motioning to James too

'All for truth or dare once the party is over?' James said

'Yup' Sirius said

'Spose' said lily

'Bring it on' Said Lissa

'OK' Said Remus, Jake just sighed and nodded

'this will be wicked, like the time i jumped out of the window and almost killed myself because my broom was further away than i thought when i tried to accio it.' i said relaxing into the sofa, Sirius looked at me oddly

'What?' i asked defensively

'You actually did that?' he asked

'She did' Said Lissa darkly

'Come on, it was third year, get over it, Lissa' i said throwing a crisp at her

'I thought you were possessed, you just stood up grabbed your wand, opened the window and jumped' she said throwing the crisp back at me

'I'm fine though' i said happily

'You may not have been' She said

'No i could have been a yummy Freya pancake' I said dramatically

'You're going to be pretty much up for anything on the dare front then?' Sirius asked

'Of course, i never back out from a dare' i said looking smug, Sirius looked mildly impressed

'Wicked' he said

'Rather' i replied

'Alright everyone, Best be off to bed, it's almost midnight' Came professor Slughorns voice as it drifted over to us, We all stood up and walked to the door, Sirius took my hand, i felt myself going red, again. I really need to get over myself, and maybe hang upside down form the tree for a bit. We all stood up and stretched, and walked out of the office muttering a goodbye to Professor Slughorn, we walked to the moving staircases and went up the stairs, i looked around at the others

'So how do we decide who goes first?' i asked them, they all looked at each other too

'Feet in the middle' Lissa said, a few of us frowned in puzzlement as everyone put their feet in the middle.

'six, five, four, don't be a bore , three, two, one, just be fun, one two three, you will see , four five six, you're in a fix, choose a number between one and nine' She stopped and looked at Lily who's foot she had landed on

'Nine' Lily said

'For it's your time to shine, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine'

it landed on Remus

'So Remmy, truth or dare?' i asked him as we all lent against opposite walls, Sirius was still holding my hand. not that i'm complaining, in fact, it's rather pleasant, it's keeping my hand rather warm.

'just some rules, we will find out if you are lying, and then everyone else will be able to prank you big time, and also if you chicken out of a dare then you have to do a different one that we will set now' Lissa said thoughtfully. i smiled wickedly

'you have to-' i said slowly

'take Mrs Norris-' continued Sirius

'into the great hall-' James said

'infront of everyone-' Lily said with a small smile

'And confess your love to her' i said smirking, we all chuckled

'Perfect' Lissa said with a grin

'So Remmy, Truth or dare?' i asked again

'Truth' he said after a hesitation

'What is you're biggest secret?' Lissa asked, a flash of fear flicked through his eyes,

'Ok i change my mind, i want a dare' He said,

'Right' i said looking around for inspiration, the others seemed to have the same idea, i was about to say one, when a voice drifted down the hallway

'I assume you were all at the Party but as it is now over you should be heading back to your common rooms' It was Professor Mcgonagall, i could have sworn she swayed on the spot, was she drunk? and then i had a sudden brainwave,

'Yes, professor' the others called, she turned around and staggered down the corridor singing in a muffled voice that was slightly slurred, what i could have sworn was the school song. i giggled and then looked at Remus,

'Psst, Remus, you're dare' he turned to look at me and frowned

'But-' he began but i cut him off

'as if we are going back to our dorms, come on live a little' i said poking him with each word

'Woo, Freya!' Sirius said as James grinned they both hi-fived me, Lissa giggled and gave me the thumbs up sign, after looking away from a doubtful looking Jake, the other two also looked doubtful

'Remus, go catch up with professor Mcgonagall and give her a load of cheesy pick up lines and ask her to hogsmead' i said giving him my best evil smirk, Remus' mouth dropped, as everyone else burst out laughing

'No way!' he said i gave an evil laugh

'Oh come on!' Sirius said

'Mate, you got to' James said, Remus sighed and walked after professor Mcgonagall, we followed behind in the shadows, he had to hurry to catch up to her, once he was behind her, we watched as he cleared his throat and as she turned around, i tried not to make any noise

'Oh mister Lupin, what can i do for you?' she said

'Well' he paused, we all stiffened and tried not to laugh 'I'd just like to say how lovely you look tonight'

'Oh, well thank you, i suppose' She said in a surprised voice, her voice slurring slurring slightly at the end of her sentence

'have i just die

d and gone to heaven, because you're like an angel' he said through gritted teeth, professor Mcgonagall hiccuped

'Sweet' She said followed by another hiccup

'so i was wondering' Remus continued, I snorted and buried my face into Sirius to stop making any noise, Sirius was shaking with silent laughter 'If you would like to go to hogsmead with me, next visit' he said quickly

'Oh i'm very flattered, Mr Lupin, but i'm currently seeing someone, good night' Sirius began to shake harder, as did i, and we watched as she walked away, i swear i heard her say

'Still got the charm Minerva, and using the fake seeing someone card, great move' I think Sirius heard it too because he shook even harder, Professor Mcgonagall turned the corner and i burst into full on hysterics, as did everyone else, Remus just stood their in shock, by the time we had all calmed down enough to breathe we were all on the floor holding stitches and wiping away stray tears, i stood up with the help of the wall

'It's ok Remus, we won't tell anyone a teacher turned you down' I choked out, before the giggling fit engulfed me again

'She was utterly pissed' Remus said turning to face us 'She stunk of alcohol and was swaying, hiccuping and everything. i hope she doesn't remember this or i may just have a detention tomorrow'

'Using the seeing someone card, classic' Sirius said, holding a stitch

'Still got the charm' i said sending Sirius myself into more hysterics, after calming down yet again i looked at the others who were all smiling or in Sirius' case wiping tears from his eyes

'Right whose turn now?' Remus asked

'Mine!' Sirius said jumping up from the floor

'Truth or dare?' Jake asked

'Dare' he said excitedly, i smiled

'I dare you to go into Dumbledore's office and steal some of his sherbet lemons' Lissa said

'Easy' Sirius said walking off in the wrong direction, i ran and grabbed his hand, he looked at me as i pulled him down the right corridor,

'You went the wrong way, don't you know where his office is?'

'yeah, i knew i was going the wrong way' he said, i laughed and let go of his hand as the others joined the group 'I was just testing you' he insisted

'Course, i believe you' i said patting his arm he slapped my hand away, i gasped over dramatically and went over to Lissa and pouted

'What is it honey' Lissa asked me softly

'Sirius hit my hand away' I said sadly

'but you were being all patronising' Sirius said in a babyish voice, pouting, i stuck my tongue out at him

'Now children' Lissa began 'No ice cream for you unless you can settle your differences' she said. i laughed and skipped ahead of the group

I reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the office first and waited for the others to stop in front of it too.

'Cockroach cluster' Lily, Remus and Jake said simultaneously, they all looked at each other and grinned, that was weird.

'Go on then Sirius' i said pushing him up the stairs, he climbed them slowly and we heard a thump and a loud

'Ouch, mother of Merlin, that bloody hurt'

soon we couldn't hear him any more so we waited for a minute until we heard hurried foot steps coming down the steps, i stepped back from the stairs.

'Run!' Sirius said in a panicked voice

'Why?' we all answered as he came into view

'The bird burst into flames, the bird burst into flames, all i did was poke it, it burst into flames and its all my fault!' he said in a hurry, trying to push past me to run down the corridor, i stayed in the way

'Was it a red bird?' Lily asked him with a smile, i grinned, he saw Dumbledore's Phoenix get reborn, no fair, i'd love to see that, but this is too much of a fun opportunity to miss, make him feel bad about it.

'Yeah, a big red bird that burst into flames and bloody disintegrated in front of my eyes!' Sirius said shaking Lily slightly, James made a move to get Sirius off Lily, but i stopped him, and looked at Sirius who had let go of her,

'woah, big word, well done Sirius!' i said smugly, clapping him

'Why are you all so calm i just set fire to a bird!' he said trying to pull me away from the gargoyle 'Not only just a bird, it was Dumbledore's bird!'

'Did you get the sherbet lemons?' Remus asked, we were all chuckling and James was now leaning his head against the wall hitting his fist against it. no noise coming out he was laughing so hard.

'Yes i did. What the hell is so funny?' he said turning to James, James looked at him and took in a deep breath

'Set - fire - to - a - bird' he said between laughs

'Yes, and we are still at the scene of the crime' he said in a panicked voice, we all laughed again

'Sirius, relax it was just a-' but i nudged Remus causing him to stop, i shook my head slightly, This was a fun opportunity, Remus was not going to ruin it.

'Just a what?' Sirius asked still trying to drag me, i dug my heels into the floor harder.

'Never mind, we'd better get away from here quick' He continued we all nodded

'Yeah, don't want Dumbledore knowing it was you that killed his bird' Said Lissa slyly

'I heard he was very fond of that bird' continued Jake in a sad voice

'He will be devistated' i said hiding my smile. Sirius groaned

'I can't believe it burst into flames, he will know it's me, and then i'll be thrown in askaban and-'

'you wont be thrown in askaban' Lily interrupted

'Well he might' Lissa said with a thoughtful face

'Yeah, i mean it was Dumbledore's' I continued as we began walking away. Sirius groaned louder, and face palmed himself, i think James may wet himself if he continues to laugh, the rest of us were keeping straight faces, Sirius looked ready to cry.

'Don't worry, i'm sure they won't find out it was you that killed the poor innocent bird' I said sounding reassuring, Sirius whimpered

'Whose next?' Lily asked

'Me!' Lissa and Me said at the same time, we grinned at each other

'Oh, both of you, a double dare' James said, Sirius was still pouting

'right, dress up as chicken's and climb onto the roof of the courtyard, and start dancing' Jake said

'Isn't that dangerous?' Lily asked

'Especially with Freya involved, i mean, she's always falling over' Sirius said

'Come on Lissa, lets prove these losers wrong' i said Grabbing Lissa's hand, we were on the sixth floor, so i dragged her down to the second, once there i turned to look at the others

'Slight problem' i said

'What's that then?' asked James

'Well, we don't have any chicken costumes' i said

'Go as unicorn's then' Said Lily

'ninja unicorns' Sirius said, i think he's over the Phoenix thing for now. i recon he is like a goldfish. we got our scarf tails and wrapped them around our heads, mine was silver and Lissa's was pink, When we looked ninja enough,

I opened the window closest to the roof, i edged slowly out of the window, and crept along the ledge over to the roof, i looked back to the window to see Lissa following me, we edged on to the roof, once on it we began to dance.

The others cheered us on, i looked at Lissa and nodded, we began to do ninja moves on each other, laughing as we went.

'Ok girls, you can come in now'James called

'NO!' we both yelled

'Why not?' he asked

'We are ninja Unicorn's on the roof' Lissa yelled

'Having so much fun' I continued

James climbed out of the window and edged around the side too, Followed by Sirius, they joined us and began to dance too, over all, we must have looked like utter morons, but what do i care, it was such fun, that is until Sirius grabbed me and spun me around, i have never been so scared, i was screaming, when he put me down i buried myself into him.

'Don't ever do that again' I mumbled, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, i pulled out and edged along the ledge back to the window, i could hear the others behind me, i stepped in through the window followed by Sirius then Lissa and finally James, but as he was half way through the window, Filch walked around the corner, i swore loudly, as we all locked eye contact for a moment,He opened his mouth to speak but James cut him off

'Run!' James shouted, and so we did, we all turned and ran to the moving staircases, and up onto the seventh floor corridor

'To the room' Lissa shouted at me, we were both in front of the rest

'No way, that's our room!' i said breathlessly

'Right now it really doesn't matter' Lissa panted, we skidded to a stop by the tapestry and then walked back and fourth, The others bent double holding stitches

'I know you came this way' Filch yelled

'Quick, go in' I yelled at them pointing to the newly formed door

'What the-' Sirius began but couldn't finish as i pushed him through the door, i closed it after us all and put my head to the door, i heard filches foot steps, i looked around and found we were in a large ballroom styled room with large pillows covering the floor in a corner and a big music player that was like a giant radio

'Ok who wanted the ballroom?' i asked, Sirius smiled

'Me, i was having fun at slughorn's' he said

'same' James said walking over to the music player and putting it on, a gentle rhythm began to stream from the speaker.

'A dance?' James asked lily, who rolled her eyes but took his arm,

'Would you like to-' Jake began but was dragged onto the dance floor, Remus had wondered over to the cushions and was reading a book. How did he even get a book, i swear he wasn't holding it before.

'What about you?, fancy a dance?' Sirius asked, i shrugged, i mean i didn't want to throw myself at him, he may run away and never come back.

'Alright, i suppose' i said following him onto the dance floor.

And so we continued the party until six in the morning when we all collapsed on the pillows and fell asleep. Only to be woken by Remus at eight. Everyone groaned as he shook us.

'Piss off, Remus' i groaned cuddling up to Lissa,

'Come on, we need to be up, we have to be on the train in an hour, and i know for sure that James and Sirius have not packed yet, as all you're clothes we're soaked in a pile in the middle of the floor' he said poking us in turn

Lissa and i snorted, That was a fun expedition.

'the sexual panda needs sleep' i said, he poked me again 'Oh, just go bloody suck a duck, or i swear to Merlin i'll shove it-'

'Freya!' Lissa said sitting up, i fell of her shoulder and onto the pillow, i rolled over and found Sirius still lying there, he was next to me all night? wicked. i sat up too, and rubbed my eyes, then poked Sirius gently, he looked at me

'Better get up now, and then sleep on the train, or they won't get off your case' i whispered to him, he sat up and stretched, he didn't have a top on, drool, must control drool, and must not look like i'm staring... awkward

'Best get back to Ravenclaw tower, had a great night guys, see you later Lily' Lissa said

'bye' Jake said giving Remus a hand shake, i tried not to laugh at their formality.

'Bye losers' i said closing the door and following the other two in front of me. i collapsed half way up the never ending spiral staircase and ended up on Jake's back as i piggybacked him.


	12. Deck the Halls With Veg and Gravy

I jumped onto the train just as it was moving, thanks to remembering last minute that i owned an owl, and that she needed to be fed and bought home. I landed straight onto Kenneth, it was possibly the most awkward situation i had been in.

'Err, Hi' I said getting off him, he stood up and dusted himself off and looked me up and down in disgust

'Stupid Ravenclaw, getting my robes dirty with your scummy germs' He said bitterly through clenched teeth, i frowned

'Not very nice, you should be kinder to the person who won you ten galleons' I said crossing my arms

'Piss off, Griffin' He said trying to get past me, but i had blocked his way

'No, i don't think i will' I said tapping my foot, impatiently. Waiting for him to listen

'Get out of my way' he said trying to push me, but that wasn't happening, you see after playing quiddich since i was five, maybe younger, i am rather strong.

'Look, Kenneth-' i began

'It's Parkinson to you' he growled

'Look, Kenneth' i persisted 'I'm sorry i didn't meet you for the party, but a few circumstances got in the way and i was un able to attend, if i could have got word to you, i would , but i was locked in a broom cupboard for fourteen hours' I said all in one breath

'I really couldn't care less, Griffin, get out of my way' he said, i stood my ground however

'You were right, that i should have come and told you what happened the next day, but i'm a Freya, i don't do things normally' i continued, he rolled his eyes and tried to push past me once again. i pushed him against the wall.

'Bloody forgive me, i've said i'm sorry but your ignoring me!' i said angrily, Kenneth smirked

'You're so naive' he hissed

'What?' i asked innocently, but i knew where this was heading, Sirius had been right.

'Thinking i actually liked you' He said, i thought for a moment

'you seemed to think i would like you, but to tell you the truth, i was only going to go to the party and to hogsmead with you to make someone i really like jealous' I said, he frowned slightly

'What do you mean?' he asked

'Just that i was using you to get to someone else' i said, i was not going to be beaten, especially not by him. i apologise and he ignores me. well he should think first before not accepting my apologies.

'Yeah, nice to know. But, it didn't seem to work much did it?' he said smugly

'Actually it bought us pretty close' I said imagining the size of the broom cupboard Sirius and Myself had been stuck in 'Actually, extremely close'

'whatever, Griffin. Move out of my way before i make you' He growled

'Moron' I muttered before walking down the train away from him, i was just about to open the compartment Lissa and Jake were in when a spell flew over my shoulder clipping it on the way, a cut formed on my shoulder making a faint red patch form on my jumper, great, i had just bought this jumper and now it's going to be covered in blood, ew. I've just remembered that sometimes after looking at blood i have funny turns. i hope it doesn't happen now. then i remembered i was cut and i knew who had done it. i turned around to see Kenneth with his wand out, i rolled my eyes

'Totally uncalled for' I said to him before sliding the compartment door open and falling onto the floor as i began to feel light headed.

'Freya' i could hear Lissa saying although it sounded as if she was very far away, i could see a face in front of mine, but it was blurry and i couldn't make out who it was, i reached out and touched it, it felt funny, like it should be solid but wasn't, i began to poke it. i giggled slightly

'Face's are weird' i slurred out now stroking it

'Is she drunk?' Someone asked, it was the face i was stroking, were floating faces supposed to talk, i frowned

'No but blood makes her crazier than she is, and she has a cut on her shoulder, who did that anyway, it looks really bad' someone said from next to me

'We don't need her crazier than she normally is' the floating head said

'Shhh, floaty heads are meant to float not talk' I stated in a slur, the floating head moved away, and all i could make out was a grey and brown blur that may have been from the door.

'Door's are funny too, i mean they're so doorish' i stifled a giggle 'I could so totally just go out to hogsmead with that door, hey i think it agrees, i just pulled a door' i went into a fit of giggles

'Someone get her off the floor, i need to slap some sense into her' came the voice from next to me

'Lissa?' i asked curiously

'Yeah' she said

'Slap me and i'll set my army of invisible aadvarks on to you' i said stroking my arm, where my aardvark was lying. i think. i'm not to sure, i'm so confused right now.

'i think she's coming back to earth' Lissa said in a whisper

'I don't want to go to earth, i want to go to Uranus, Lissa' i said through a giggle 'Take me to Uranus, get it?'

'Or maybe not' the floating head said, hey it was back, but it wasn't as blurry, i pouted

'Be more blurry' i said patting it

'i wish she would stop stroking me' the floating head said through a sigh 'I'm not a dog'

'are you not, Padfoot' came another, i looked at where the voice was coming from, but all i could see was a blob

'Shut up, prongs' said floaty

'be quite both of you, you're confusing Freya' came Lissa's voice

'Who's Freya?' i asked 'Sounds like a cool thing, i bet it is'

'No, not really. it's sort of annoying actually, very clumsy and sometimes has speech impediment' Said the blob

'Oh what a shame, for i so wanted to be a Freya' i said, the blob was becoming more visible and was now wearing glasses, and the floating head now had a neck, i giggled

'You're growing' i managed to say, but after a minutes giggling, it began to die down. i sat up and rubbed my eyes, i looked at Lissa who was sitting next to me on the floor, and at Sirius and James who were kneeling on the other side of me

'It happened again, didn't it?' i asked Lissa, she just sighed and nodded, the others stood up and sat down in their seats, i stood up slowly and sat down next to James, in the only free seat. Jake was on my other side, Remus, Sirius and Lissa sat on the opposite seats

'Who cut you?' Lissa asked nervously

'No-one' i said after a minute, my eyes flickering to the four boys who were watching me.

There was an awkward silence for a while before i finally broke it

'Well that was all rather awkward' I said in a cheery voice

'Just a little' Jake answered, i wrinkled my nose at him. None of us felt like doing much, we were all so tired that after half an hour most of them were asleep, minus Remus and myself, Remus who had had more sleep than us was reading a book, and i couldn't sleep with the stinging that was on my shoulder.

'Let me see that cut' Remus said, obviously fed up of me moving and wincing to find a spot it didn't hurt. He put his book down after marking his page and came across to my seat. i pulled my jumper off my shoulder and looked the other way, i didn't want another episode like earlier.

'Bloody hell, Freya' he said

'What?' i asked panicked

'all that fuss for a graze, honestly' he said

'There was blood' i retorted

'admitedly yes there was' he agreed

'It feels like a giant parchment-cut' i said sadly, he just rolled his eyes at me. i frowned and pouted pulling my jumper over the cut and ignoring the slight burn i got from it,

As the train drew nearer to London my nerves increased more and more, what if my dad hadn't changed, that he was back to locking himself away to stop the pain from the world, like i had done before i began Hogwarts. i pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs,

Eventually we pulled up into Kings cross station and i poked awake all the others, they all groaned but looked refreshed, well that was all good for them.

'you braggarts get up' i yelled at them, they all stood up and got their trunks

'Go suck a duck, Freya' Sirius said sarcastically, i stared at him in shock, how dare he use my saying.

'How dare you!' i said outraged, he just smirked, we walked along the passageway and got out of the train.

once i was off it and had my luggage on a trolley i had a quick look around, i couldn't spot dad anywhere, then a hand squeezed my shoulder, i spun round on the spot and was met by the kind eyes of the Potters, i smiled at each of them politely

'Hello Freya, dear' said Mrs Potter

'Hello' i said nervously, i hadn't spoken to them in five years, i was surprised they recognised me still. i took another quick look around the platform

'Your dad asked us to help you home, we'll be catching the night bus, the other two are waiting by the pillar' Mr Potter said cheerfully taking my trolley from me, i tried to protest but he just gave me the 'nonsence' look, i gave in and walked to the pillar, Sirius and James were leaning next to it

'Freya' Sirius nodded his head in acknowledgement, James just grunted a hello, i sighed and leaned next to Sirius but over judging the space there was between me and the wall, and falling straight on my bum, back against the wall, Sirius and James looked down at me

'I meant to do that' i argued 'I much prefer sitting on hard concrete floors' Sirius bit back a laugh and helped me up, at the same moment James' parents came through the crowd and we walked to a deserted street near the station, where Mr Potter stuck out his want arm.

with a slight pop a large purple triple Decker bus came to view and stopped before us, a Young man not much older than us stepped off it and cleared his throat

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Wilbert Shun-pike, and I will be your conductor this evening' he said smiling at us with a toothy grin, he looked a little scary. we got onto the bus and sat on some seats on the bottom deck.

We arrived back in Godric's hollow an hour later, i had been stuck between James and Sirius the whole time, as the bus seemed to jump between locations dropping people off and picking them up, i had almost flown off my chair three times, only to be saved by the other two,

The bus stopped in front of James's house and we all stepped off unsurely and were handed our trunks and owls by Wilbert.

'Thanks' i mumbled to him as i took lynx from him, he raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a toothy grin, i edged behind Sirius. He got back in the bus and with another pop, it had gone.

'Thank you for helping me get home' i said kindly to James' mum

'no problem dear, i hope to see you soon, boys help her over with her trunk, it must be awfully heavy' Sirius and James walked over and Sirius picked up my trunk, James my owl, and they walked with me up the street, two houses up actually,

i opened the gate that was in need of a good oil and walked up the path slowly, the other two behind me. I stepped up to the front door and knocked once, twice, three times.i waited, then a dog barked from within, i lept back from the door straight into James, he gave me a weird look as he steadied me.

'Dog, dog?' i asked myself in a whisper, to say i was surprised was an understatement, since when did we own a dog? i looked at the houses along the road to check i had the right house, the two boys watched. had dad moved house and forgot to tell me?

the door opened.

'Freya, you're home!' dads voice filled the air, his cheerful voice that once graced the home, it seemed weird like i had gone back in time,

'Hey, dad' i said awkwardly, as in more awkward than an awkward giraffe, almost as awkward as an awkward Roman. Yes that awkward.

It just so happened that dad had bought a puppy from the woman up the road, her dog had had puppies, he had finished the project that he had been working on so long, and was now my old dad again, to say i was happy was an understatement, James found out about mum, Dad had been spending time with the potters again, James doesn't seem to know why i didn't tell him, but i couldn't and i wasn't going to explain why.

It was Christmas day, Dad and i had gotten up early and opened presents, and done the things we used to do on Christmas,

it was lunchtime and i was sitting up in my room with Fudge and Lynx, Fudge is our puppy's name, he is adorable. we were sitting on my bed, Lynx was on top of my wardrobe, when a knock came from the door, Fudge bounded off my lap and ran off down the stairs, i lay back on my bed

'Freya' dad called up the stairs

'Yes dad?' i called down

'The Potters are here for Christmas lunch'

'What?' i called down in horror, James in my house again? and Sirius? oh no! what if they want to come into my room it is a mess, i stood up

'The Potters are here for Lunch, shall i send the youngsters up?' he shouted, i panicked and grabbed all my clothes off the floor shoving them in random drawers

'Yeah, sure' i yelled down the stairs, i heard muffled conversation downstairs and the sound of footsteps on the stairs i packed everything into the drawers and jumped back on my bed grabbing my book and continuing to read, catching my breath as i did

'Freya, which room is yours?' Sirius wined from the corridor, i was about to reply but never managed to

'It's this one i think' James said, and i heard footsteps coming towards my room

'Sit outside her window at night, do we?' Sirius asked James as they walked into my room, i crossed my legs and tilted my head putting my book down

'Only at weekends' James joked, well i hope he was.

'Hey' i said slowly, but inside i was screaming, Sirius Black was in my room! major girlish scream

'Heya' he said bounding over and jumping on my bed next to me, as James looked around

'Looks just like it used to' he said, i hummed in agreement

'So Freya, what do you think of me, the most dashing and handsome man ever being in your bed?' Sirius asked with a wink, i stiffened a giggle

'Oh it's normal for me to have average looking guys in my bed, and well i've had more dashing and handsome men here than you' i joked, he looked at me with mock sadness, i smiled

'Like me' James said sitting on my bed

'Yes, like James' i said rolling my eyes, truth is, Sirius was the most dashing and handsome man/boy ever to be on my bed, i hid a contented sigh and lay down on my bed,

'Comfortable?' asked James

'Rather' i answered closing my eyes, but i wish i hadn't for when i did, i was scooped up and thrown on the floor and When i sat up James had taken my place, i sighed and crossed my arms

'Not fair' i said frowning jokily at them and sticking my tongue out at them, Sirius returned it.

'Freya, Sirius, James Lunch is ready' called my dad, i stood up and ran out of the door and down the stairs the other two fighting behind me to get down the stairs first, i skidded into the dining room and sat down next to Mrs Potter, opposite James who gave me a look of displeasure, i raised an eyebrow

'Right, help yourselves, tuck in, and enjoy' dad said as every one began to help themselves, i didn't reach to get anything, James was still looking at me

'What?' i asked in a hushed tone as the adults began their conversation, Sirius who was at the head next to both James and i watched in fascination at our silent eye conversation

'You know what' James hissed

'No i don't' i replied in the same cold tone he was using

'why didn't you tell me?' he asked raising an eyebrow

'Not this again' i mumbled running a rand over my eyes

'Yes this again' he said through gritted teeth

'I don't see why i had to tell you it was none of your buisness' i hissed at him, clenching my fists

'Oh yeah?' shouted James slamming his hands down on the table

'Yeah!' i said following his actions, and then as if in slow motion half of the food on James's plate flew towards me and landed on my lap, i screamed loudly, the adults looked over at us, yes so ignore us when we are fighting but look when i scream, makes perfect sence.

i grabbed the bowl of Brussels sprouts and threw them at James, he tried to dodge but failed

Sirius just sat wide eyed watching us while James' dad was attempting to stop us, and mine was just stick to his seat staring at his food, James' mum was attempting to salvage some of the food before either me and James grabbed it. Then Sirius smiled, stood up and began to sing while James and i continued to scream and shout at each other, throwing all the food we could reach

'Deck the halls with veg and gravy,-'

'you should have - arghh-' James said before i threw a load of stuffing at him

'fa la la la la la la la la la'

'James stop that now' James dad said trying to grab the potatoes from james' spoon

'It was none of your buisne- eww' i said getting interrupted when some gravy covered potato's hit me on the cheek

'Tis the season-'

'Really now' James dad said still trying to stop James

'It was becaus- ahhh' said James

'fa la la la la la la la- ew some got on me!' Sirius said brushing some parsnips off his jacket

'Stop this now, i'm very-' Mrs potter said ducking under the table as a potato missed me and almost hit her square on the face

'why was it, it was a hard time for me, i was ten years old, i didn't know how to handle it' i screamed James stopped mid aim and put his spoon down, he sat down in his chair as the rest of us stared at him,

I sighed, and looked at James, he ran a hand through his hair removing about three sprouts and some carrots, i must have looked so attractive in front of Sirius

'You're right, you were ten, and i should have know there was a reason behind you not talking and given you some time, i'm sorry' He said, i gaped at him befor clearing my throat

'I-i-m sorry to, i shouldn't have pushed you away like i did, you were like a brother and i wasted that, i deserved what happened'

'you didn't' James said 'If i had of known the reason i would never have tripped you and such'

'truce?' i asked and held out my hand

'Truce' he said shaking it, we both smiled, and then burst out laughing at the look of utter shock on everybody's faces, this was a Christmas we weren't soon to forget.

The days after Christmas went by rather quickly, Sirius, James and myself met up and played quiddich and went on walks with Fudge. James and me are acting like nothing happened, which is nice, because it's like having a brother again.

New years eve was soon upon us and yet again, The Potters and Sirius are coming over for drinks, it was just after ten when a knock echoed through the house, i ran to the door and answered it, Sirius and James stood there, smiling.

'Where are your parents?' i asked

'Staying home, your dad is going to ours, were staying here' James said walking past me as i opened the door wide enough for their entrance, Sirius smiled slightly at me, not his usual smirky smile though, it was different and sexy, i liked it, well, i like everything about him from his eyebrows to his shins,

'Oh ok' i said as i closed the door, i walked into the living room the two boys following when i heard dad call

'Freya, honey i'm just off out to the potters, there are sweets in the cupboard, don't make a mess, and the boys have permisson to stay over night as long as you all sleep in the living room' i went twelve different shades of red, and tried to say ok but a strangled squeak was all i could manage

'Night, Mr Griffin' Sirius called, the door slammed shut and i looked at the other two, we all burst out laughing as i turned the radio on and we began to eat sweets and play some games, and before we knew it it was nearly midnight, James jumped up from the chair he was on and looked at me

'Can i use some parchment a quill and your owl?' he asked, i gave him an odd look but pointed to the desk, he grinned and skipped, actually skipped over to the desk. I looked at Sirius who didn't seem to have seen his friend skipping for he hd been staring at me, as i caught his eye he turned and his ears turned slightly pink

'Why is he writing letters at five to midnight?' i asked him

'It's a happy new year letter to Lily, he sends them every year' Sirius said after clearing his throat

'i think Lily is getting more accustomed to him, all he needs to do is prove he is a little bit more mature' Sirius nodded, and then we sat in silence, and watched at James tied the parchment to Lynx's leg and sent her out of the window, and we watched as he collapsed onto the other sofa and began to snore, in fact we were silent until the clock read fifteen seconds to midnight, i prodded Sirius and pointed it out to him, he smiled nervously. He's been acting oddly today, not like himself at all.

'Five' Sirius said in a whisper

'Four' i continued

'Three' he said sitting closer to me

'Two' I said, but one never came, instead Sirius's face was in front of mine as he pressed his lips to mine, i thin i went into shock, Sirius Black, The Sirius Black that i had dreamed of kissing was kissing me right here on my sofa, at midnight, best start of the year ever,

we continued to kiss until he broke it with a small smile, he then he stood up and lay down in the pile of cushions on the floor just below the sofa, i lay back on the sofa bringing a blanket up over me, and rolling so my back was facing the two possibly sleeping boys, i grinned madly, before drifting of to sleep, best new years ever.


	13. Grab the Balls

Two weeks passed rather quickly, there was a rather awkward atmosphere between Sirius and i since we shared that kiss, neither of us knew what to say to the other, so we didn't say anything about it.

i was sat in Herbology with Sam who was sitting next to me looking off into space, day dreaming about goodness knows what, James who was staring at the plant over Sam's shoulder that kept trying to tap me on the shoulder with its creepers and Sirius who i kept locking eye contact with, going pink and looking away and then back to each other, he just wore his cheeky grin, that is rather hard not to look at, it is so

Lucky for me, i didn't need to touch any plants, minus the one that kept trying to tap on me, i turned around when it tapped me and growled at it

'Honestly. i know you'd love to tap this' i motioned to my body 'But i don't swing for plants unless it's with a spade ready to chop off its bloody stray creepers' the plant became shy and moved away and started to creep up the wall instead. i breathed out a sigh and turned back to the table.

'calm down' Sirius said with a broad grin on his face, i stuck my tongue out at him

'No i don't think i will' i replied, smirking slightly, James rolled his eyes

'well then i might have to make you' Sirius retorted, winking after, i blushed profusely, Sam came out of her day dream and choked on air and James stiffened a laugh

'Stop flirting you two' Sam said jokily

'We aren't' i said defensively at the same time Sirius replied

'no' Sam laughed

'What is up with you two anyway?' She asked

'i recon they got close in the holidays' James said smiling, Sirius and i blushed and looked away from them

'Don't be stupid, as if' I said looking at anywhere but Sirius' face

'yeah, as if' Sirius scoffed, i bit my lip and looked at James, had he been asleep, or was he awake, he wore a smirk. It was hard to tell.

'But, maybe, just maybe something did' he persisted, i held my breath slightly

'Don't be rediculus' Sam said after a minute 'Have you seen how accident prone Freya is around Sirius?'

'Sam' i said slapping her arm

'What?' she asked, as if she didn't know what she had just done.

'Isn't she accident prone any other time?' Sirius asked, i was still bright red and scowling at Sam

'oh, well sometimes' Sam said in a squeaky voice, obviously having realised her mistake, i hate her right now, i threw my head onto the desk and groaned, I heard James and Sirius chuckle.

'Sorry' Sam whispered into my ear

'You will be' i replied in a what i hoped to be, scary voice.

the bell sounded and i jumped up from my seat, grabbed my stuff shoving it into my bag and almost ran to the great hall.

I was about to enter the great hall when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the dungeons, i went limp until a second person grabbed me, i opened my eyes and looked around. Snape and Parkinson were dragging me down the stairs, i started to struggle, and scream. Parkinson turned around and smirked, a glint of evil shone from his eyes, making me wonder how i had never seen it before.

'muffliato' he said and i was immediatly silenced, i began to kick at them, over and over, they tried to get a grip on me but i shock, eventually i managed to kick Snape off me who stumbled down a few steps, i kneed Parkinson in the crotch, he bent double and let me go, i fell onto the steps and scurried up some

'Get her' i heard Parkinson say through a groan, i heard as they both ran after me, i got to the top of the dungeon steps, and flew off to the grounds, knowing i couldn't get to a dead end, i ran towards the quidditch pitch, i knew neither of them flew well, so it was to me the best place to go. i ran to the stands and up the stairs and onto the seating place, i could hear shouting behind me, i continued to run, looking behind me, but not in front,

'Bloody bitch, kicking me in the-' Parkinson was shouting

'What the hell do you want from me?' i yelled over my shoulder

'For you to pay, blood-traitor' He yelled back

'If anyone is a blood traitor, you are!' i called back. I heard him growl, and then i ran into something rather solid and fell onto my bum, i looked to see who or what i had run into when i saw Sirius, Remus and Peter all staring at me and the two chasing me.

'hello' i said getting up and trying to dodge around the watching trio, but Sirius grabbed me arm and pulled me behind him, i looked at Remus. He smiled at me and stood next to Sirius. Snape and Parkinson came to a stop

'Move, she's our problem not yours' Parkinson growled

'Why are you after her?' Sirius asked i peeped around from behind them, Peter was hiding behind them too, i saw as Snape looked up at the quidditch hoops, i looked too to see that Gryffindor were practicing, i looked back at Parkinson

'Well, you see she is a little bitch who thinks she can make a fool of me, and she needs to be taught a lesson' this must be because i turned him into a pig in our last transfiguration lesson

'if this is about turning you into a pig, i thought the look suited you rather well. I mean, you are a swine' i said then looked him up and down 'and you smell like one too'

'That's it, i've had it with your bloody immature comments' he said walking towards us, Sirius held me behind him

'Get lost, Parkinson'

'as if i'll listen to you, blood traitor. I mean, your a nothing to any of us anymore, you were disowned and thrown out, you are worse than a bloody blood-traitor' He said Sirius scoffed

'If that is what dear old mother has been telling people, it's not true, i ran away. I couldn't bare to put up with your pureblood crap any longer' Sirius said through gritted teeth

'Just go away, Parkinson' Remus said, but he didn't listen, he got his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Sirius

'What were you going to do to me in the dungeons?' i asked getting out of Sirius grip and standing next to him instead

'Just torture you a little' he said with a shrug, as if he did it every day

'Nice' i said sarcastically 'And you would torture me so?'

'So you couldn't play in your match tonight' Snape added

'Right cool' i said casually, getting my wand out so they couldn't see it

'You're sick!' Sirius said outraged

'no, we just know our pl-' but he didn't finish his sentence for i had pointed my wand at him and yelled

'Expelliarmus' His wand flew through the air and i caught it 'Come any closer and i will snap it' i warned him, Snape's hand twitched for his wand, i pointed my wand at him too

'Accio wand' i said, he tried to grab his wand as it too came towards me 'Run along children' i said shooing them off, they both growled and muttered words like

'Filthy blood traitor' and other much ruder ones. so i yelled over to them

'I'd rather be a blood-traitor, than a piece of scum like you' Then Sirius and Remus both put hands over my mouth, Sirius was chuckling

'Don't make them angrier' Remus warned me, i shrugged and pocketed the three wands i was holding. Sirius looked at me

'It is like you ask for trouble' he said

'Well he was a little-'

'yeah ok ok' Remus said as James flew over to us

'everything alright in the stands?' James asked

'Like hundreds of little butterflies' i replied, he smiled and flew back to the middle of the pitch, i watched the rest of the tryouts sitting between Sirius and Remus, Peter was still twitching and looking around shiftily. I don't like him much, and i'm not sure why.

I wasn't about to deny it, James was a very good captain. the team did as he wanted and played well.

'Kirk, try that again, but do it slightly more to the left and keep your broomstick under control' James shouted to one of the chasers. i hid a giggle, Sirius nudged me, i looked at him

'You're so immature' he said

'I know' i replied grinning, he laughed

'Hey, Penelope you go under kirk there, and then give it to me ok?' James called, 'and you two' he pointed to the beaters 'make sure no-one gets in our way'

i giggled again, as did Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes

'Laura, grab the ball!' James shouted

'Grab the balls!' Sirius shouted to the team

'That's What she said!' i yelled, everyone burst into hysterics, that is until one of the bludgers knocked the beaters off, he only fell about 10 feet and got back onto his broom, but i felt it was time i left so i got up and skipped back to the castle, sitting next to Lissa and Jake on the Ravenclaw table

'Where have you been?' Lissa asked

'Quiddich pitch' i replied

'So, are you nervous about later?' asked Lissa

'As in the match?' i asked, as i grabbed a sandwich and took a bite, Lissa nodded 'Not atall' i said after swallowing

'So, care to explain why Snape and Parkinson are giving you death glares?' Jake asked, i turned around and stared at the slytherin table, and it was true, Snape and Parkinson were giving me evils,

'Oh because i took their wands' i replied casually

'Tell us everything' Lissa said looking interested, so for the rest of lunch i told her everything

'You should tell Dumbledore' Jake said

'tell him what?' i asked him

'About them going to torture you' He replied as if i had said something stupid

'There is no proof, Jake' i replied

'Well you will tell if they make more trouble, right?' he asked

'Yes, Jake'

'Good'

'So, what is going on with you and Sirius' Lissa asked, with a smile

'Nothing' i said quickly

'But he defended you, and protected you' Jake said raising his eyebrows

'so what? we're just friendlier now, that's all' i replied trying to sound casual

'Something has happened hasn't it?' she questioned

'No' i said standing up and grabbing my bag

'It has, it has, oh what happened?' she asked standing up too, she followed me out, leaving Jake to finish his lunch

'I'm not sure, Lissa, i'm really not sure!' i said sadly

'Well something must have happened' she said as we walked down to potions

'He kissed me' i said quietly

'What?' Lissa shouted, stopping and staring at me, i stopped too

'On new years eve at midnight, but i don't know what it meant, was it because it's a tradition or what?' i asked her, biting my lip thoughtfully

'I'm not sure. just see how it goes with him' Lissa said as Jake caught up with us.

The lessons went slowly for the rest of the day as the match grew closer. I was getting bored of waiting for it, i couldn't wait to get up into the skies and be free once more

the bell sounded through the school, i packed up my things and walked down to the pitch, Lissa ran up behind me and smiled

'I'm less nervous than the last match' She said

'Good, you shouldn't be nervous at all, you're a great player' i reassured her

'Thanks, Freya' she said as we walked into the changing rooms, we got changed and were met with the other team members

'Right guys, i know how you all hate long speeches, like last year with Winston, but all i want to say is, go out there and score as much as possible' i said pointing at the chasers 'Protect the others' i said pointing at the beaters' and keep out the quaffles' i said to the keeper, they all nodded.

The beaters Edgar Harper and Jared Morton were hitting a ball to eachother only using their bats, Lissa and Dylan the Keeper were sitting on a bench as the two other chasers were discussing after the match.

'so how about if we win we throw a massive party in the common room?' asked Marcus, one of the chasers

'Yeah, a huge one' agreed Howard the other Chaser

'Guys, lets focus on winning this match before we plan the after party, but i'm loving the enthusiasm that we will win'

'Of course we will' Lissa said, we all cheered

'Well, with the best keeper and chasers and ok Beaters' i said winking at the beaters

'Hey!' they said simultaneously, i looked at the clock, there was about thirty seconds left

'You're not to bad either' Said Dylan, i hit his arm

'we're not as innocent and layed back as we seem, so lets get out there and show that team!' i shouted, the others cheered as we stood up and waited to go onto the pitch

'And here come the Slytherin team, You had better win Slytherin, Goot, Hall, Wainsley, Rosier, Morpeth, Murphy and Captain Flint' Boomed Parkinson's voice, there was a slight cheer, and a lot of boo's, then out team was called

'And the Ravenbore's-ow' Professor mcgonagall had hit him again 'Morton, Harper, Laurent, Newton, Branchet, Morris and captain Griffin' he said my name through gritted teeth as a roar from the crowd greeted us

'Welcome fellow students, to the first match of the this new year, Slytherin Verses Ravenclaw'

'Ravenclaw verses Slytherin' i said under my breath.

'Captain's shake hand's' came madam Hooch's voice, i walked up in front of her and glared at Flint, he glared back. and he refused to shake my hand. i glared at him and grabbed his hand defiantly, squeezing it more than shaking it, he barred his teeth at me and growled.

'Well, i want this game to be fair, no fowls, no blood shed' A flash of greed and want of aggression went through Flint's eyes,

'Mount your broom's and on the count of three the game will begin' she walked over to the case that held the balls, the crowd held their breaths sitting at the edge of their seats for the match to begin

'One, Two, Three'

we all rose into the air. I shot far above the rest, sitting on my broom, the slytherin seeker five feet below me

'And the quaffle is taken immediatly by Newton, get it off her! Come on Slytherin, bea-ow'

'Parkinson, i am warning you, no more biased comments' Professor Mcgonagall said sincerely

'ok, ok professor' he said in a huff

'Dodges past Wainsley, passes to Morris, who passes back to Newton, she scores, ten points to Ravenclaw' he said faking enthusiasm

i spotted the snitch near one of the slytherin stands so flew towards the hufflepuff one on the opposite side of the pitch, the slytherin seeker following,

'And it's Ravenclaw in possession yet again, Marcus Laurent with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, unfortunately he is flying well, Yes! Quaffle intercepted by Boris hall who is skillfully flying up the pitch, no! grabbed by Lissa Newton of Ravenclaw, whoa nice flip there! Newton aims and yes, she scores again Twenty-zero to Ravenclaw, come on Slytherin, don't disappoint!'

I punched the air as i flew around the middle of the field, The crowd going wild, i dived, to make a show, and dodged as both bludgers were sent my way meaning that Howard was able to sneak in a goal while the bludgers were flying at me, Thirty- Zero,

i smirked at Goot, who seethed at me.

'Ouch' i said as he swung his bat at my head, but it only caught me on my shoulder almost throwing me off my broom with the sheer force he used, It was the same shoulder Parkinson had hit with the spell, that hasn't healed i might add, what ever curse he used, it was a dark one, my shoulder began to tingle and i knew i'd have a bruise, the whistle sounded and the crowed booed.

'Lance Goot Hits Ravenclaw seeker, which i'm sure was an accident' Parkinson said happily, the crowed booed again,

'Fowl, Fowl' i could hear Jake, James and Sirius shouting above the noise that was going on around me,

'Leave her alone' Sirius called

'Just because she's better than you' called James

'Pick on someone your own size' called Jake, i smiled at them

'Fowl!, never have i- you do not attack the seeker, and especially not with you're bat - penalty!' Madam hooch said flying up to our level, she turned to me but i waved he off saying that i'd be fine

Marcus took the quaffle from madam hooch's grip and flew to the goal, The whistle sounded and he threw it skillfully through the keepers legs, at such a fast pace it was hard to see it, i screamed and punched the air again but hissed in pain as i raised my now rather painful one, Forty- zero to Ravenclaw.

'Oh, we're ravenclaw, yeah Ravenclaw. now watch as we take to the floor. although we may seem oh so quite. i really would not buy it. for most of that is just an act. Because we are full of tact. and you may all think that we're mild. but look out now as we go WILD' i yelled out, The ravenclaws cheered

'Newton in possession, no intercepted by Hall, passes to-'

I lost track of the rest as i spotted the snitch, i dived and closed on it, the slytherin seeker behind me, as i got closer to the snitch it shot high up into the air i followed

'Howard Branchet of Ravenclaw has the quaffle, Come on morpeth, Save some damn goals! oh would you look at that he scored Fifty-zero to Ravenclaw, come on Slythe- Griffin has seen the snitch, stop her!'

'That's enough, Parkinson'

'Sorry professor' He said, everyone was silently watching me

'Newton scores, sixty-zero'

i dodged a bludger, skillfully twisting away as i continued to get closer to the snitch, i lent forward and got closer to it, I turned upside down, the snitch was inches from my hand, i looked at it and lent forward again, as much as possible. Then I grabbed the tiny golden object, my hand closing around it, the slytherin seeker feet below me

'yes!' i shouted, and then i began to cheer

'And oh would you look at that, the little bi-'

'Parkinson! that is it! you are fired from commentating' Professor Mcgonagall shouted angrily at him,

'Yeah, what ever, Griffin caught the snitch, Ravenbore win two-hundred and ten - zero' he said throwing the microphone on the ground. the crowd began to cheer

And then quite suddenly over the crowd's cheers, there was an ear splitting-blood curdling scream and an intake of breath as everyone went silent, it was then i realised i was the one screaming, and i was the one falling about a hundred meters, and i was the one about to die, my mind began to clear as everything began to blur into nothing.


	14. Wait What? Dragon Snot?

i woke up, well i thought i did, i couldn't open my eyes or move. I tried desperately to open my eyes and move my arms but i couldn't, However i could hear, but it took a while for what they were saying to sink in

'We don't think she would have made that fall if she hadn't been slowed down - nearly one hundred feet if not more, dangerous sport quidditch, i've warned the headmaster before about how dangerous it is, but will he listen, Merlin no. We could have had a death on our hands' i heard Madam pomfrey cry out loudly. as if she was right next to me.

'Calm down, Poppy' Came Professor McGonagall's voice drifting from across the room

'Calm down-Calm down, a student almost died Minerva, and goodness knows what injuries she has got' she said

'Poppy, she was slowed down by four slowing charms, One of which was Albus' she has shown no signs of permanent damage' Professor McGonagall said calmly

The door slammed open and hurried footsteps came into the room

'Mr Black, for the last time, she has not woken up yet!' Madam Pomfrey said moodily, i opened my eyes gradually, Sirius, Sirius was in the room. I stayed quiet and looked around slowly, I was on a bed in the hospital wing, the end bed nearest to madam Pomfrey's office, the rest of the bed's were empty.

'I don't care' He replied

'You may not stay in here, Mr Black' she said, i sat up slowly crossing my arms,

'But i want to be here-'

'no argument's Young man, get out, you shall be told when-if she wakes up'

'if?' Sirius and i said at the same time, although my throat was rather hoarse

'Freya' Sirius said pushing past Madam Pomfrey

'What happened?' i asked

'Well, you were cursed by about three people, the spells combined and you fell' Professor McGonagall said apprehensively

'Oh' i said sitting up, and hissing as i moved my shoulder, i looked down to see that the gash had opened up and was completely bruised

'Careful, you fell a hundred feet' madam Pomfrey said rushing off to her office

'Look what that damn Goot moron did to me' I said looking at the bruise, Sirius Chuckled

'You fell from a broom and you are complaining about a bruise, Typical' he said sitting on the seat next to my bed

'Well it's a big bruise and it hurts' i said poking it, Sirius grabbed my hand

'Don't poke it, then' he said laughing

'Right, i'll leave you two too it, i will need to talk with you later, miss Griffin' Professor Mcgonagall said

'How long has it been since the match?' i asked

'Two days' Sirius replied still holding my hand

'So it's the twentieth?' i asked he nodded

'I better be out tomorrow' i mumbled

'Why?' Sirius asked

'Need to see mum' i said quietly

'Where is she?' he asked

'Godric's hollow' i said Biting my lip 'the whole reason James and i were fighting'

'Oh, ok' Sirius said slowly, i could tell he was confused

'She died on the twenty-second of January six years ago, i go visit her every year' i told him, he squeezed my hand

'I'm sorry' he said

'So how come i'm not dead?' i asked changing the subject

'You were slowed down by Four slowing spells' he said

'Who sent them?' i asked

'Professor Dumbledore, Jake, James and Myself' he said

'Thank you' i muttered, i looked away from him, fiddling with the sheet.

'Freya' Sirius said getting up and sitting on the bed right next to me, with our hands still entwined, i could smell his smell, and i was trying not to grab him and take a deep sniff, he cleared his throat 'I was wondering if you would-' but he never finished the sentence as the door had just banged open, we both turned to look causing us both to groan from whiplash.

'Freya' came a squeak from Lissa that was very unlike her usual calm voice 'I thought you were going to die, but you're awake' she ran over to us and smacked Sirius

'Hey!' Sirius said outraged

'Why didn't you come and tell me she was awake?' Lissa asked him while scowling

'maybe because she only just woke up' he replied raising an eyebrow at her challengingly

'Stop with the attitude, Mr Black' she said scolding him 'and rather than talking to her you should have come straight to get me'

'but-'

'no buts, Sirius!' i looked between them, and then realised i was still holding Sirius' hand, it was really soft, and warm.

'Can i say something?' i asked

'no' Lissa said quickly still glaring at Sirius

'Tough, i have literally just woken up and i have quite a sore head so can you-' but a loud bang of the door swinging open, and hurried footsteps yet again over to my bed, i cringed at the noise as i began to realise how much pain i actually was in.

i looked down at my leg which was sending shooting pains up my body and found it in a cast, and my left wrist was too.

'How did i not notice this?' i asked examining it, Sirius snorted but tried to cover it up, i looked up at the new intruders, i was now looking into the concerned eyes of James, Remus, Jake, Sam and for some reason Peter.

'Are you ok, Freya?' Jake asked standing next to Lissa

'Absoloutly Spiffing, my dear sir, Spiffing' i said in a sarcastic voice, he rolled his eyes

'Stupid question' he said and i nodded in agreement

'Thanks, Jake, James' i said smiling at them, i looked at Sirius 'Thanks aswell'

'So do any of you know who sent the spells at her?' Lissa asked

'One of them was Parkinson, for sure' Sirius said looking at the others, Another bang sounded and the rest of the quidditch team came in, it was weird seeing them in uniform when i'm so used to seeing them in quidditch gear.

Edgar, Jared, Marcus, Howard and Dylan crowded around the bed too

'How's our hero?' Jared said grinning

'how do you think she is, she fell from a hundred feet' Howard said looking at Jared as if he was an idiot

'She looks a lot better than normal' Edgar replied, earning a mixture of laughs and boo's. i stared at him shocked

'Where did that come from?' i asked him innocently

'My mouth' he replied

'then keep it shut' i said tilting my head slightly, trying to hide a grimace

'When do you think you will be out?' James asked

'Now i hope' i said

'Doubt that' Remus said 'Looks like you have a broken leg and wrist, a fractured skull and goodness knows what else'

'Thanks for being optimistic!' i said sarcastically, the door to madam pomfrey's door opened and she came scuttling out, but upon seeing the everyone crowded around my bed she spasmed out

'What on earth is this?' she spoke in her shrill voice that seemed to echo into my skull and vibrate it dreadfully

'A party?' Marcus asked her, Edgar and Dylan hit his arm

'No it is not, this young girl needs her rest, she is not a show!' she said rushing forward and dodging her way through the crowd, i looked at her

'It does make me feel like i have friends' i said smiling at her

'Don't be silly, Freya, we are only here because we are getting paid-ouch' Sirius said earning a punch in the arm from Lissa

'Move aside, go on, is it necessary that you are all here?' Madam pomfrey said huffily

'Yeah' almost everyone said in unison, followed by an

'I suppose' from Sirius and a couple of shrugs, and a nervous twitch from Peter

'Ok, ok, but as soon as lunch is over, i want you out' she said

'ok, i can't wait to go to get out of here by lunch' i said

'Not you, Miss Griffin, you will be in here at least a week with those injuries' and that is when the world seemed to collapse around me

'A week?' i said in a small voice

'Yes, and here, take this potion as soon as possible' she handed me a purple steaming vial, i looked down at it

'i can't be in here a week, i need to be out for wednesday' i said looking at her, tears stung in the back of my eyes, Sirius squeezed my hand

'nonsence' she said 'Now the potion please'

i just sat there in shock, i had to go, i couldn't not see my mum, i had to see her, my hands began to shake, and my vision began to blur.

'I think she's going to pass out' Sirius' voice said far away, almost like i had bertie bott's stuck in my ears

'No she's in shock, she's done that before' James said in the same far away voice

'Like on the train' Sirius said

'All of you out, she needs air' Madam pomfrey said i heard the distant footsteps but could still make out four blurs, and slightly feel a hand in mine'

'I said out, Mr Black, Mr potter and Miss Newton' she said scornfully at them

'We aren't leaving her' Sirius said defiantly, i scrunched up my eyes feeling my mind head clear slightly, and the feeling in my body coming back, i opened my eyes

'I need to talk to professor Dumbledore' i said sounding a lot stronger than i felt

'What?' Madam pomfrey jumped

'I need to talk to Dumbles' i repeated

'That is professor Dumbledore, not Dumbles' She scolded me

'Yes, i said that the first time' i argued back

'Drink up you're potion first, Mr Potter why don't you go and find the headmaster'

'alright, see you in a bit, Freya' he said holding up his had to his head and saluting me, i smiled

'Thanks James' i said

'potion'

'Yes, yes alright' i said looking down at the potion that i was still holding, to tell the truth it's a wonder how it's still here after my weird-out, and the fact i'm holding it with a broken wrist, my other hand being somewhat engaged with Sirius'.

I lifted the vial to my mouth and took a gulp, regretting it immediatly, i spat half of it out again

'Eugh! what is in that!' i asked her

'The usual ingredients in a fracture healing potion' she said pushing the vial back to my lips, i gulped it down grimacing

'Which is?' i asked

'You don't want to know' Lissa hissed at me

'I really do' i stated looking at Madam pomfrey

'well there are Snake Fangs, Asphodel, Dragon Mucus, Knotgrass and Fluxweed' she said quickly

'Oh ok, it tastes revoulting' i said until it dauned on me'Wait what? Dragon snot? i just drank dragon snot?'

Sirius began to chuckle, while i began to gulp down a ton of water from my bedside table, Madam pomfrey scurried off to her office, as the door to the hospital wing opened and two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming closer to my bed, i looked at them and gulped when i saw professor Dumbledore.

'Hello Professor' I said nervously

'Good afternoon, Miss Griffin' he said standing at the end of the bed, and that is when i noticed i had cards and sweets and a single white rose, i frowned

'Has that been there the whole time?' i stage whispered to Sirius, he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

'Professor, i was talking to madam pomfrey and she said i'd have to be here for another week' i began slowly

'I see, and is this a problem?' he asked, looking at the sweets at the end of my bed

'it's just that it's the twenty-second on Wednesday, and well i really want to see my mum' i continued

'i see, well i will have a word with Madam Pomfrey' he said walking into her office

'You alright, Freya?' James asked

'Fine, i'm fine' i said

'See your mum?' Lissa asked

'Oh, yeah' i said nervously 'you don't know'

'know what?' she asked

'Well when i was ten, there was a fire at my house, my parents were well known aurors, the ministry thought it was arson, my mum died that night, and i go see her every year on the twenty-second' i said

'Why did you never tell me?' she asked sounding half sad, half annoyed

'I never told any body' i said shrugging, the door to the office opened once more and Madam Pomfrey walked out followed by Professor Dumbledore

'Professor Dumbledore has told me of the reason, you may go for two hours, and be accompanied by someone, simply to help you out, your wrist shall be mended by then, but your leg will not' She said, Professor Dumbledore gave a small nod and walked from the room

'Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me' I said smiling at her pleasently

'I'll go with you' Lissa said

'I would recommend one of the boy's though, they may have to support your weight' Madam Pomfrey said thoughtfully

'oh' Lissa said dissapointedly

'Thanks Liss' i said smiling at her, she smiled back

'I will go' Sirius said stroking my hand slightly, i looked at him

'You would?' i asked, he nodded

'Right it's settled, now i think lunch is over, off you all go, Miss Griffin needs her rest' The others nodded and Lissa kissed my forehead before walking off

'I'll see you later' she called from the door, i grinned at her

'I'll hold you too that' i called, Sirius released our hands as he too kissed my forehead

'I'll pop by after dinner' he whispered to me, i felt goosebumps rise on the back of my neck

'I'd like t-that' i said, Damn it, i thought i had concered the stammer.

'See you, Freya get well soon, i want you completely healed for our match against eachother' he winked and i smiled

'i assure you, if i played like this i would still catch the snitch over your seeker' i said sticking out my tongue at him

'Children, children' Sirius said, Madam pomfrey rolled her eyes and took a vial from a cabinet and handed it to me, i looked at the purple liquid and quickly pushed it away

'Not drinking Dragon snot again' i said moodily, i heard James and Sirius chuckle before the door closed

'It isn't the fracture healing potion, this is a sleeping draught' Madam Pomfrey told me

'oh, ok well goodnight' i said as i downed the bottle, i put my head on the pillow and was immediately washed over by the wave of dreamless, peaceful sleep.

When i woke i lay silently with my eyes still closed, everything was quiet and the room appeared to be dark, i became conscious of the hand on mine and i opened my eyes slightly to see a sleeping Sirius half on the bed breathing deeply, i smiled and tucked a bit of hair away from his eyes,

i looked at the window and the sun seemed to just be rising in the sky, i lay back down on my pillow and listened as the silence turned into the song of birds and watched as the sun began to rise into the sky slowly, but i closed my eyes as Madam pomfrey came hurrying out of her office, she didn't eve stop to kick Sirius out. She just hurried out of the hospital wing and off down the corridor,

i lay back and began to listen again, but i was yet again disrupted by footsteps once more and a groaning of pain

'I can walk myself, Professor' A boy's voice spoke out weakly

'Nonsense, Mr Lupin' Madam Pomfrey said, so it was Remus, i see, i wonder why he is here, i opened my eyes slightly and looked towards the door, but i closed my eyes upon the shocking view that met them.

Remus Lupin was absolutely covered in cuts and bruises, had he been attacked by a wild animal, it certainly looked that way. i listened to what he was saying

'It was better than last month, and i don't hurt as much'

'you do look a bit less pale, that is for sure, here this bed here' I heard a bed creak, I was confused there was no denying it, and it was all i thought about until the morning i was to go and see my Mum, Sirius had come to see me at lunch times and after dinner, i appreciated his company, Lissa and Jake came bearing chocolate in the mornings and James came in his frees to exchange tips on quiddich, all in all, it hadn't been to bad

Madam Pomfrey had been telling the truth, my arm was better now, and i could put weight on it like usual, my leg still hurt alot, and every potion and spell used would not mend the gash on my shoulder, it really had been dark magic.

'Freya, are you ready to go?' Sirius asked as he helped me up

'Yeah, i'm ready' i said as we walked up to Dumbledore's office, ready for the yearly visit to godric's hollow.


	15. Blah Blah, What Was That?

I was given crutches so i could walk better, we were walking to the headmasters office, Sirius and i that is. i kept tilting to the right and Sirius kept having to push me back to upright. As we walked or hopped in my case slowly, we stayed in silence, but it was not awkward, it was peaceful and relaxing.

Sirius kept looking sideways at me.

we were walking from the third floor to the seventh, and we had yet to get to any staircases.

but when we did i was about to try and brave it when Sirius had picked me up, a startled squeak projected from my voice, Sirius chuckled at my shock. i frowned at him, raising an eyebrow

'What?' he asked 'Knowing you, you would have fallen up the stairs'

'Yeah, most likely' i agreed sadly, i put my arms around his neck as he began to walk up the staircase, he smiled slightly at me

when we reached the top i expected him to put me down, however i was mistaken when he continued to walk.

'are you alright, you know, about going-' his voice drifted away quietly

'I do it every year, I'm alright' i lied, In truth i dreaded it every year, i would always have been alone, but this year Sirius would be there, and maybe even dad would visit the grave with me.

'Just because you do it every year, doesn't necessarily mean that you are alright' he said looking at me, he knows me to well. he continued to walk up some stairs into the seventh floor corridor.

'i'll be fine' i said slowly

'tell me if you need a cheer up or anything' He said placing me down on the floor gently, i stumbled slightly but held on to Sirius arm, I tried not to swoon over how much care he was taking of me.

'Thanks' i said quietly

'What are friends for, right?' he said. yes, friends. i thought sadly, i hid a sigh and continued to hobble over to the gargoyle

'Chocoballs' Sirius said to the gargoyle that sprung into life and began to weave its way into a spiral staircase, we stood on it

'i love chocoballs' i said my mouth watering slightly

'i can dip mine in chocolate, if you like' he said raising his eyebrows at me suggestively. my mouth fell open in shock, and i slapped his arm

'Seriously, Sirius, be serious' i said to him

'but i am Sirius' he said sticking out his tongue

'i know you're Sirius, Sirius, but really you need to be serious now, seriously' i said trying not to laugh

'we reached the top of the stairs and knocked, after a minute we heard a

'Come in' so i hobbled into the room, Sirius followed and shut the door, The headmaster rose from his desk, and walked towards his fireplace

'Right, your father is expecting you two, he has been made aware of your condition. you have two hours before you need to return'

'thank you, Sir' i said to him as he held out some floo powder

'When you need to return, simply call out 'headmaster's office, Hogwarts'' he said, i nodded

'Ok, remember that Sirius' i said smiling

'ok' he said, i grabbed the floo powder and threw it down, a wave of bright green flames engulfed the fireplace, Sirius put his arm around my waist and helped me hop into the fireplace.

'Flint cottage, Godric's Hollow' i said clearly, the last thing i saw was a small smile and a glint from the headmasters eyes as we seemed to spin around, I tried to keep my eyes open, but doing so made me feel slightly sick, i closed them tightly and pushed myself closer to Sirius, he tightened his grip on me, everything was spinning so i tightened my eyes and then it stopped, Sirius grabbed me as i went to fall forward, i swayed over to my sofa and sat down rubbing my eyes,

'I hate floo travel' i moaned, closing my eyes. dad came into the room and hurried to me handing me a cup of water, i drank half of it down, as the sofa sagged next to me, i handed the other half to Sirius who gulped it down, he looked slightly pale, i began to feel better.

'Morning Father' i said as i stretched

'Freya, Darling, this is the fifth time you have broken that leg' he replied

'nice to see you too dad' i said sarcastically, Sirius snorted almost choking on the water

'How is that possible' he asked me

'Look i'm clumsy, this time it wasn't my fault, and its the sixth time anyway' i said

they both rolled their eyes

'Dad, you remember Sirius from the holidays?' i asked him

'Of course, splendid to meet you again' he said as they shook hands

'pleasure to meet you again, sir'

'please call me Arnold' Dad said, i rolled my eyes and stood up, Sirius who was back to his usual colour and usual bounciness jumped up and grabbed me,

'Are we going now then?' i asked dad

'Well, you are, i'm going to spend sometime there later, i thought you might like to talk to her alone, or with this young man here' Her father said

'she really would like you to talk to her dad' I said sadly

'i know, Freya, i know' he said through a sigh, i limped out of the door Sirius still supporting me, i was getting really annoyed with the crutches, they were painful on my arms, i threw them on the ground.

'Stupid f-'

'calm down Freya' Sirius said i stopped and looked at him,

'sorry, they hurt that's all' i said going to pick them up, however Sirius kicked them away and crouched in front of me, i looked at him confused

'get on my back' he said

'o-ok' i said hesitating before wrapping my arms around his he stood up and held on to my thighs, i rested my head on his shoulder

'so where am i going?' he asked as we stepped out of my front door, the chill breeze hit us and we both shivered,

'Right, towards the church' i said

'That's Left' he said chuckling

'Left, towards the church' i said again as if i hadn't made a mistake. he walked along the road, past James' house and to the church.

we passed through a kissing gate and into the grave yard, i bit my lip and sniffed, i only came here once a year, and each time it got worse, i buried my face into his shoulder.

'which-which one is it?' Sirius asked hesitantly, without looking i pointed to the right and he took a path that way, i could feel tears burn at the back of my eyes, but i refused to cry in front of Sirius, i refused to show that i wasn't weak, that i was strong and could deal with anything.

i looked up from his shoulder and looked around, '

that one over there, with the lilies and the rose' i said pointing at a white gravestone, Sirius walked over and stopped in front of it, he lowered me down, i sat down as Sirius walked off slightly looking at the other graves, i looked down at Mums

'Hello again mum, it's been a while but i think dad is finally becoming himself again, he said he will come and see you, i-i hope he does' i said, my voice cracking slightly as i looked upon the grave. i picked up the rose and began to twirl it around in my fingers, not caring about the thorns scratching me, i felt tears fall down my cheeks but quickly wiped them away.

'I remember when you used to bring me to the church, and we used to walk around in the trees, and how you always refused to lat me go up in the tree's because of all the times i fell out of them, And all the times you sat with me when i was upset, i'm hardly ever upset anymore' i said, i looked up to see Sirius now sitting on a bench looking up at the sky, dark clouds were covering it

'Sirius, the one i've told you about, well that is him, and he helped me to get here, after i fell off my broom' i said still playing with the rose, i do it everytime i see her, i don't even realise i do it.

'but, He only likes me as a friend' i said sadly i sighed and lay down next to the grave, resting my head on it

'I miss you, mum' i sighed before i finally let the tears pour.

The next hour passed by Quickly, but i decided to leave when it began to pour with rain Sirius carried me back, but i didn't care about crying anymore, i was feeling so lost, everything had changed and i wasn't sure how to cope anymore, for so long i had thrown everything that was thrown at me without thinking twice about it, hell i didn't even cry after falling over a hundred feet and being in intense pain, and now i have over six years to catch up on.

Sirius held me close to him, and lay me down on the sofa as we got home, i didn't stop crying until we were almost due to leave. i sat up and rubbed my eyes, breathing ruggedly, sniffing when i breathed in, i bet i looked attractive.

'That is only the second time i have ever seen you cry' Sirius said to me, from the other sofa, i looked at him

'Second? the only person who has seen me cry was Lissa' i said confused

'Oh, well there was one other time' he said pulling on his shirt collar

'Right' i replied slowly wiping my eyes.

'Freya, what is wrong with your hands?' he asked, standing up and walking over to me, i hid them beneath my cloak

'Nothing is wrong with them' i said, he gave me a worried look

'Freya, honey it's time for you to go back to Hogwarts' Dad said as he came into the room, an umbrella in his hands

'Ok, I'll see you at Easter maybe' i said as Sirius helped me up, dad came over to me and pulled me into a hug

'Of course, i'm just going to go out to go and talk to your mum, it's been too long'

'she'll like that' i agreed, pushing the burning sensation from my eyes, i wasn't about to cry again.

'Yeah, she will, and Sirius, it sure was an Honorable of you to take care of my daughter, thank you' They shook hands once more

'it was no trouble, Arnold, really, she's my friend i was happy to help' They smiled civilly at each other before i threw the floo powder in the fireplace, giving the room one more look we stepped in

'Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's' Sirius said clearly. i closed my eyes waiting for the sick feeling, but it never came, i just felt spinning, we stepped out at the other end and were met by the headmasters office.

'Hey look it looks like the bird i set fire to and killed, do you think he got another one after i killed the last one' Sirius said pointing at it excitedly

'Sirius, it's a Phoenix, it's reborn from it's ashes' i said smiling fondly at him

'It's-' he said slowly 'Why did you all say that stuff?'

'we couldn't resist it' I shrugged, he smiled

'You're forgiven, the others i'm not so sure about' he said poking my nose, i scrunched it up, he picked me up and took me down the stairs and back to the hospital wing, both in the same comfortable silence as before.

After returning to the hospital wing i spent four more days there, i was let out Monday, fully healed and back to normal, so naturally i had to go to lessons.

i sighed and made my way into the great hall for breakfast, i walked in and looked around, Lissa and Jake were sat on the Ravenclaw table, i got a few grins and

'hope you're feeling betters' from the rest of the Ravenclaws i passed some of my team, who cheered at me, i bowed deeply, laughing as i did

i sat down opposite Jake and Lissa, putting some pictures in front of them, well i got bored in their, so i drew a few pictures of how i could kill Kenneth Parkinson, Severus Snape and the rest. the other two found them rather funny.

'I like the one where the dragon breathes fire on Kenneth and then sits on snape' Jake said laughing

'that is my trained dragon, it's name is Kipper'

'what are you hitting Snape around the face with in this one?' Lissa asked me

'A pair of his dirty under ware on a long stick' i said thinking back to his and Lily's fight last year, where James had hung him upside down, showing his under ware to everyone, and Lily's comment about his under ware of all things, bless her

'Sirius at one o'clock' i turned but didn't see him 'other one o'clock'

i turned the other way and saw him making his way over

'Hey Freya, glad to see you're out of the hospital wing' he said

'so am i, i may have gone insane if i was in there longer' i replied

'you are insane' he retorted

'Touche, however without crazy people, the world would be-'

'really boring, yes too true, so i was wondering if you would meet me in the transfiguration courtyard after the class?' he said. i frowned wondering why he would want to meet me

'ok, sure' i said not sure what to think

'Great, see you there'

'see you there' i repeated, he walked off, Jake and Lissa exchanged a look

'what was that?' i asked them

'What was what?' they asked me back

'That look' i said pointing at them

'what look?' Jake said smiling slightly

'That one you exchanged'

'mustbe imagining it' Lissa said

'wouldn't be the first time' Jake agreed, i stood up and walked to charms mumbling about how there was a look and that my friends were plotting against me.

Charms and Transfiguration went by quite quickly, both professor's were happy to see me back, of course they were, i'm the best student ever, The work was easy, but i was still relieved when the bell sounded, i packed up my transfiguration books and walked out of the class telling Lissa i would meet her in the Great hall later.

i sat down in the courtyard by the big tree, i had just gotten comfortable when Sirius sat down next to me. he seemed to hesitate for a moment.

'Look, i've been wanting to say something for a while now, and things just keep interupting me, so i'm going to say it now, right' He cleared his throat, stayed quiet a moment and then opened his mouth but closed it again promptly, he was playing with a button on the cuff of his sleeve.

i looked at him, and smiled

'Something will get in the way if you don't start talking' i said cheekily, he just bit his lip

'ok, right, well would you maybe like to go to Hogsmead with me?' he asked, i shot up off the ground, ignoring the head rush i got from the sudden movement, i glared at him

'is this some sick joke, have you been pretending to be my friend so you can pull a sick joke like last time, because if you have, remember it didn't work out in your favour' he sat bewildered for a moment and then jumped up as well

'Of course it isn't a sick joke' he said

'then why else would you invite me of all people to hogsmead, i'm a Freya and Freya's always do things wrong' I said talking about myself in third person, i refused to believe that Sirius would ask me to Hogsmead with out it being one of his usual pranks.

'Because i like you Freya, and yes you may be clumsy and a complete psycho at times' i crossed my arms and glared at him 'But those are some of the things that draws me too you, and i don't know what it is, but i can't seem to stay away from you'

'I refuse to believe that' i said

'Then refuse it, it's fine, if you don't want to go, you should have just said' he said angrily

'You ignore and pick on me for years, Sirius, and you planned to place me in a shack for hours last time i trusted you, why should i believe you now' i said grabbing his tie as he tried to walk away

'Because thing's change Freya, My feelings towards you have changed too, like last week, do you think i would have come to the hospital wing every day for no reason?' he said balling up his fists defiantly

'all you and your gang do is play tricks on people, Sirius, and you can go suck a duck if your pulling one on me now'

'Then there will be no duck sucking because i am not playing a prank on you, i swear' he said his shoulders relaxing slightly as he slouched and ran a hand over his eyes

'but it makes sense if you are, i'm an easy target because everyone knows that i can't say no to you, everyone knows i become a gibbering mess around you, everyone bloody well knows i've had a c-' i stopped quickly releasing Sirius and turning around about to walk off quickly and never show my bright crimson face to him ever again

'Everyone knows you've had a what?' Sirius asked grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him

'It doesn't matter, Sirius'

'Yes, it does, Freya' he said tightening his grip on my shoulder

'N-no it doesn't' i said getting lost in the fierce stare he was giving me, his eyes seemed to shine with something other than mischief, it was rather enticing

'Freya please just listen to what i'm saying' he said, i think his eyes are hypnotising me, i just breathed out deeply and stared blankly at him.

'Freya, i mean what i said, this isn't some prank, when i am around you I can't seem to keep my eyes off you' i thought back to all the times i caught him looking at me sideways 'i haven't been able to keep you off my mind, your constantly there, when i try to eat, drink sleep, hell even when i try to-'

'enough, alright so you say all this stuff, but how do i know it's all true, how do i know you're not making it up like, blah blah-' But i couldn't finish my sentence for Sirius had pulled me into him and put his lips to mine with such force that i was taken by surprise,

i stood there in shock before i responded quite happily, and at the moment i didn't care if it was all for a dare or a prank for I was snogging Sirius Black in the middle of a courtyard full of- wait,

i pulled away from him and looked around, no one was looking in our direction, in fact there weren't even that many people around.

'What was that?' i asked him still quite shocked

'A kiss' he said, his lip twitching trying not to smile. I raised an eyebrow at him

'why?' i asked my voice slightly higher pitched than normal

'Because you wouldn't shut up and i've been wanting to do that again since new years' he said with a shrug, i stood there in silence for a moment, so did he, obviously waiting for me to speak

'You swear it isn't a prank?' i asked

'i swear' He replied

'Then i would love to go to hogsmead with you' I said my lip twitching into a smile, he broke into one as well, he grabbed my hand and we walked to the great hall

'So i will meet you at the bottom of the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw tower at ten?' he asked, i nodded

'Yeah sounds cool, but i swear to Merlin, any funny business and i will not hesitate to buy a hippogriff, and teach it to hunt you down' i said looking as serious as i could

'are you serious?' he asked teasingly

'No, you are' I said, he shook his head slowly and face palmed himself

'oh dear' he mumbled

'I'm not joking about the hippogriff' i said with a smirk

'I will remember that' he said giving me a sideways look and a smirk

we were now at the doors to the great hall, Sirius smiled at me.

'See you at Hogsmead' he winked and then walked over to the marauders. i made my way over to Lissa, and sank on to the bench as if in a trance. i grabbed a sandwich and bit into it

'Hmm' i said 'This is a good sandwich, Lissa, a good sandwich'

'What's up with you, you look slightly high, i told you not to eat those mushrooms behind the herbology classroom' she said

'I'm high on life, my dear friend' i said

'Me too' she said dreamily

'What has happened to you to make you on a high?' i asked her

'Jake asked me to Hogsmead on Saturday, what about you?'

'Sirius asked me to Hogsmead on Saturday, and snogged me outside transfiguration' i said sinking lower on the bench until i was lying sideways and taking up four places,

'No way!' Lissa said 'He actually plucked up the courage to ask you?'

i sat up quickly catching my head on the edge of the table as i did

'Arggghhh, ow ow ow, ok i'm alright' i said clutching my forehead, Lissa was giggling 'You knew he wanted to ask me?' i asked her, she stopped giggling and bit her lip, a knowing smirk on her face that i wanted to punch away, not hard, but hard enough for it to go.

'Of course he didn't stop going on about you to James, he got fed up and told me, so Sirius has been talking to me, while you were in the Hospital wing, i almost strangled him several times, but i didn't because i love you' she said taking a deep breath and a bite of a sausage roll

i hit her upside the head, and then went back to nursing my forehead which was beginning to throb

'Ow, Freya what was that for' she said nursing her head now too,

'Not telling me all this valuable information, we had an argument because i thought there was no way he was asking me, and thought it was a prank'

'i thought that at first, but it's obvious it's not, he's almost as bad as you with your clumsiness when he talks about you, you should have seen all the stuff he knocked over and not to mention this nervous twitch he gets, he also plays with a button on his-' Lissa said as we stood up

'sleeve' i finished

'yup' she said nodding

'No way' i looked over at Sirius who was locked in a conversation with Remus, Remus...

I walked with Lissa up to her History of magic class, once there i left her to her boring lesson with the ghost and walked back to the library,

i sat down in the library and got out a note pad and quill and began to write

'Scars

ill a lot

once a month

painful'

'I know who you're looking up about, and this book will help' came a voice behind me and a thump of a book, i jumped and fell off my chair. looking up at the person standing behind me.


	16. Want an Awkward Turtle?

'P-peter, what the?' i asked shocked, he fidgeted and looked nervously over his shoulder

'I was told to give you that' he said pointing to the book that lay on the table

'By who?' i asked him suspiciously, well he looks suspicious. He's a creeper who touched my bum and stalked me and twitches.

'I-i can't say' He said looking around the room

'Are you ok Peter, you look slightly-' i paused for the right word, i didn't want to sound like i was accusing him or anything, apart from us and a couple of first years the library appeared to be deserted, he seemed to get what i was saying and nodded quickly

'i'm f-fine, just fine, i-i'll see you around, F-Freya' he said scuttling off, i frowned, What an odd boy,

I stood up from the floor where i still sat and wiped the dust from my skirt, i sat back on the chair and looked around, i still saw nobody around.

'Well that was weird' i mumbled and looked down at the book that Peter had given me.

'Werewolves?' i questioned, i opened the book to a random page and read a paragraph

'All werewolves are dangerous, they go on killing sprees and still have the killer instinct when they are in human form' well that is just not true, i bet some are lovely people, i opened it to another random page, i'm still confused why Peter gave me this book.

'and it is during this week that you can see their digression as the full moon calls to them, often they look pale or lifeless, and in some cases can become very violent and prone to mood swings' sounds like Lissa on a good day... again i flipped to another random page

'often they harm themselves if they are locked away, not able to release their thurst for human blood, scratching and biting, leaving faint scars, as no potion is able to fully heal the werewolf bite' well that's depressing

'ways to identify a werewolf are as follows

1. They may go away for short periods of time around the full moon, many do not lock themselves away, although this should be a necessity

may have faint scars over their body

3. A dangerous personality, usually violent and intent on control

4. Ill during the full moon week, usually pale and tired

if you meet a werewolf, even in human form, get away from them, werewolves are dangerous'

i shut the book with a snap, that author was awful, not all werewolves will be bad, i ground my teeth and looked at the piece of paper in front of me, my eyes widened as i looked back at the book

'Oh Merlin's Right hair covered nipple' i said, and i grabbed the book and notepad and ran from the library, i had finally realised what was going on.

Two days had passed, rather quickly

it was coming up to the match against Gryffindor, James and i are rather competitive you see and we both want our team to win. So we are both training all the time, booking the pitch as much as possible. Who ever wins this match, wins the house cup.

Sirius and i are going into hogsmead tomorrow, i have one day to plan my outfit, Lissa will help, and I haven't told Remus i know about him yet. but how to explain how i know...

'Lissa' i wined as i walked into the transfiguration classroom and walked to our usual middle seat

'Freya' She imitated

'Don't make me strangle you with your own tie' i said, she smiled

'Sorry, what is it my dear friend' she mocked

'i'm going to ignore that' i said sitting down and making as much noise as possible moving my chair to face her, i giggled at the cringing others and looked back at my friend,

'I'm going to ignore you' Lissa said

'Lissa' i said, she just stared at the front of the class 'Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa, Lissa' i continued

'oh fine, i know what you are like, you will not stop pestering me' she gave in, looking sideways at me

'i'm glad you understand' i said grinning, the classroom door opened and Sirius walked in with James, Peter and Remus followed close behind.

i looked at Remus, he was nothing like what that book was painting werewolves to be, I looked back at Lissa

'We need to plan outfit's' i said to her

'My thought exactly, right after lessons finish' she said leaning back on her chair

'Lissa we have Quiddich practice or did you forget, Again?' i asked her crossing my arms

'last time i didn't know it was on' she replied defensively

'i wrote it on the Ravenclaw common room notice board' i told her, raising an eyebrow

'i can't read' She said simply, i shrugged

'Quiet, class settle down' Professor McGonagalls stern voice echoed around the room, the class settled down, i looked back at the front. Professor McGonagall was standing there her hair tied in a tight bun as usual,

'psst, Lissa' i whispered

'What?' she whispered back

'have you ever wondered what she would look like with her hair down?' i asked her, Lissa furrowed her brow in thought, and began to suck her quill 'Don't hurt yourself'

'she wouldn't look right' She concluded

'yeah true' i said

'but then again your face doesn't look right' she said looking at my face

' Shut up or I'll potato peel your face' i replied emphasizing on the 'your'

'Girls, do you mind?' Professor McGonagall interrupted us

'Sorry' Lissa said

'I mind' i mumbled

'Today we will be transfiguring Desks into Pigs, revision of fourth year syllabus, you should all know what to do, if not it's in your books page two hundred and forty three'

Lissa and i cleared the desk, i let her go first, she obviously did the spell non-verbally because the next minute the desk was a pig. She then turned it back. i stepped forward, i had never done it with a non-verbal spell before. I cleared my mind and said the spell, i closed my eyes and then opened them

'I think i may have made a mistake' I said staring

'You think so? what gave it away, the flames?' Lissa asked as Professor McGonagall came running over

'Aguamenti' she said quickly, she looked at me 'How on earth?'

'i don't know professor, i really don't know' i said sadly sinking into my chair as James and Sirius went into hysterics.

the lesson was over rather quickly after the incident and i was walking slowly to herbology, i was not looking forward to it at all,

'Hey Sam' i said as i sat down

'Hey' she replied sucking on a quill

'Oh Merlin's Beard' i said through a squeak, a few people turned to look at me, i raised my eyebrows at them

'what?' Sam asked surprised

'is that a sugar quill?' i asked her

'Yeah, all that noise for a sugar quill?' she said sucking it

'Merlin, yes they are amazing! I'm getting some of those on saturday' i said

'So what's going on with you and-' but she was cut off when Sirius and James sat across from us

'Hey' Sirius said to me smiling

'Hey' i replied smiling back, Sam choked

'Fine leave me out' James said

'Hello James, absolutely spiffing to see you'

'Indeed fair maiden, spiffing' He replied

'wicked' I said before turning to a still choking Sam and patting her on the back, when she was able to breathe again,

'You ok?' i asked her

'Yeah, i just felt someone should choke fall off a chair or almost kil themselves, seeing as you weren't about to' She said, i smiled

'If you were going to ask about 'us' well its all going good' i said happily, i must have been grinning for about five minutes staring off into space until i felt something placed in front of me. i looked down at the table to see that there was an odd looking plant. i stared at it and slid my chair further away from it.

'What is that?' i asked

'A hybrid' Sam said looking at the plant that was swaying

'Does it bite?' i questioned

'No idea' she replied poking it

'Don't poke it!' i said to her

'They only attack you, Freya' She retorted

'Touche' i gave in.

'Today we are going to be looking at these hybrid plants to find out what they can do, Freya, i suggest you stay away from yours for now, until it's discovered what harm they can do'

'Single me out why don't you' I muttered

'Awkward' Sirius mouthed at me, i crossed my arms and gave evils to the plant. It was like it was mocking me, stupid plant.

The lesson passed so slowly, all i did was watch as people looked at plants. Honestly, i would have learnt more running around the grounds naked chased by a heard of centaurs...

When the bell went, i walked straight down to the quiddich pitch dropping by bag on the bench, i put my quiddich robes on. I sat down and waited for the rest of my team to arrive.

one by one they arrived, dropping bags and pulling on quiddich robes. I stood up and went to the front as Dylan walked in and dropped his bag.

'Right now that you are all here, i want to look into your speciality plays, Work on your defence because these Gryffindor's can be tricky' I said the others nodded

'Stupid Gryffindor's' Howard muttered

'agreed' Edgar agreed, i sighed and turned to them

'Focus, we are in the lead right now. but we need to score as many as possible, just so we can be called the best team, understand?' i asked them all forcibly

'yup' Lissa said jumping up

'Sit down you bugger' I said smirking

'yup' she said sitting down.

'And off you go onto the field' I said laughing at Lissa's face.

We had been practicing for about an hour and a half, and after about an hour we were joined in the stand by Sirius who was watching me teach my team. I was hanging upside down on my broom.

'come on guys, you can go it better than this, and hurry up i really need to get something to drink, i'm so hungry i'm dying of thirst' Howard and Lissa stared at me and shook their heads in disbelief before throwing the ball once more.

'Brilliant' Sirius shouted laughing

'Right, team to the ground!' i shouted and i zoomed down in a dive, completely vertical to the ground, i pulled out in my usual sloth play and jumped off my broom, waiting for the others to join me, they all came and stood around me

'Nice one team, i think we are ready now' i said

'we will win, we're ravenclaw' Howard said smiling

'the match is tomorrow' Edgar continued

'we will beat gryffindor' Marcus mumbled

'and they will be in sorrow' Dylan piped up

'Hey, that rhymed' I said happily

'It was meant to, you always do them so we wanted to try'

'Nice' i said as we walked into the changing rooms to get back into our uniforms. i said night to my team and began to walk back to the castle. I was interrupted however by an arm around my shoulder

'want to come and sit with me to clench your thirst with food?' Sirius asked, i looked at him

'and i won't get covered in cheese?'

'nope'

'ok then' i said walking with him to the gryffindor table.

It was an hour later and Lissa and i were in our dorm. she was trying on a dress, it was casual but nice, she turned to me

'how do i look?' she asked looking in the mirror

'Merlin, you are so fat, your dress looks like a pillowcase on you' i said grimacing at her, i smiled and stuck my tongue out at her

'That is the worst thing i have ever heard' she replied smirking

'what i just said was appropriate, in my mind i was thinking it looked like a blanket for a king-sized bed, but i didn't want to hurt your feelings so i went with pillow case' i replied, her jaw dropped in mock surprise

'You are such a bitch' She said to me, i looked shocked at her

'i was expecting something less rude' I replied

'I'm sorry but you don't deserve anything more polite' she said back

'not cool, but really The dress looks lovely' i said as i put on my outfit.

The next morning came around quickly, Lissa and i woke up early to get ready, the other three girls in our room groaned at us, well if they hadn't have liked it they could have just slept, we weren't being that loud, except maybe when i stood on, i think her name is Miranda, well i stood on her cats tail, so technically it wasn't me who made them wake up, it was her flaming cat.

At ten i walked down the stairs, Sirius was waiting and smiling, he held out his arm

'You look lovely, beautiful in fact' I couldn't help it i turned crimson and giggled as i took his arm. We began to walk

'not looking to bad yourself' i grinned at him

We walked to the entrance hall and showed our permission form to filch who gave me evils, he's hated me since i left a puddle of mud and blood in the hall when i was carried into the hospital wing.

'Look, Mr filch, i was kind of unconscious and didn't know i was leaving a blood and mud trail' i said to him

'still had to clear it up didn't i' He said, his eye twitching

'he should be more worried that you don't set the school on fire' Sirius said grinning

'oh Merlin, it was an accident, and the desk is fine, only a small scorch mark' i said defensively as we began to walk to hogsmead.

'a monkey could do his job, then we could train it to fling poo at the slytherins!' i said after a moments thought. Sirius laughed

'yeah that would be brilliant' he said

We continued to walk in comfortable silence, his hand gently in mine, we reached hogsmead and looked about

'where do you want to go?' he asked

'Err, don't know, i'm bad at decision making' i said hesitantly

'Me too' he said

'what about the three broomsticks for a drink first?' i asked

'yeah sounds good' So we walked into the pub and went up to the bar

'Ah, young Sirius Black i see, and not with Potter today?' The barmaid asked him

'Nope, not today Rosmerta, we'll have two butterbeers please' He said giving me a sideways grin, i smiled back

'Here you go, anything else?' Asked Rosmerta

'Thats all thanks' he said as i picked up one of the drinks, as Sirius dragged me into a booth in a corner, we sat down and began to talk, about our interests and much more, three hours had passed before i bought up what had been in my brain for so long.

'Have you noticed that there is something weird about Remus?' i asked him, he went stiff and almost looked constipated, he was still very attractive, so i didn't mind.

'W-what? there is nothing weird about him' He said

'Look i know, ok?' i said

'Know what?' he asked raising his eyebrows

'you know what' i said back

'no i don't' he replied quickly

'yes you do' i persisted

'what do i know?' he asked

'You know that i know that you know that i know what he is' i stated

'I know that you know that i know that you know what he is?'' he questioned back

'Exactly' i said

'So how do you know?' he asked

'I have my ways' i said sliding down in the chair smirking

'how do i know you know what i know' he said running his finger over the table nervously

'well i know his secret, and you're his best friend so you should know, so you should know that i know what he is, you know?' i said, he frowned his mouth open slightly, the look really does suit him, the whole, i'm confused but sexy.

'i'm so confused!' He wined, scratching his head and flicking his hair from his eyes, i drooled slightly, i love it when he does that.

'not hard for you' i teased, smiling to let him know i was joking

'hey! i take offence to that' he said putting my hand over mine, i tried not to squeal with delight

'and so you should' i said smiling, he smiled back and shook his head

'so honeydukes? Sirius asked, i nodded excitedly, we stood up and he put his hand in mine. i tried not to sigh in contentment and instead thought of my favorite sweets

'Sugar quills!' I said

'So you won't take as long to choose this time?' he asked taking a sideway's look at me

'of course not, i only took that long because you were going to lock me up' i said, he bit his lip

'Can we not talk about this, again' He asked, i looked at him, he was looking slightly down

'Course not, now's different' I said, smiling up at him

'Yeah, much different' he agreed. He put his arm around me and stopped, i stopped too, after almost falling over. He spun me around, putting his arms around my waist. He started to close the distance between us, my heart to pound twice the speed. I could feel his breathe mixing with mine.

'Not in public, guys, that's just something i don't want to see' Came the voice of the most annoying prat. Sirius sighed and placed our foreheads together. James continued to watch, and my eye began to twitch with annoyance

'Do you want an awkward turtle?' i asked him turning to face James

'Not perticually' he said, Remus and Peter were behind him.

'Prongs mate, i'll talk later but can we have privacy for the rest of the day?' Sirius asked

'But, Padfoot' What was with these nicknames, Sirius gave him a look and James rolled his eyes turning and walked away.

'oh dear' i said, Sirius just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sweet shop. he opened the door and let me go in first,

'Thanks' I mumbled

'No problem' he said coming back to my side and holding my hand, we walked over to the sweets and i picked out six sugar quills,

'Have you decided this time?' he said, i smiled at him

'Yeah, i have. Merlin you are impatient' i said he just grinned

'Yeah, i am a little' we bought our purchases and then walked out of the shop, his hand still in mine

'So what do you want to do now?' i asked, hesitantly

'want to go back to Hogwarts and walk around the grounds there wont be so many people around so we can talk properly?' Sirius asked

'Sounds good' I agreed

we walked back to Hogwarts, hand in hand, humming the Hogwarts song, once we were in the grounds we diverted off the path and walked around the path until we were on the shore around the lake, that is when Sirius stopped and turned to me

'I just want to know how you found out' he said

'Found out about what?' i asked

'You know about Remus' he whispered looking about

'oh, i just read a book and i put the pieces together' i said missing out the bit about peter, it was rather fishy... like a shark.

'Well ok, and there is something else i would like to ask you' he said sounding nervous, he paused for a moment, and sat down, i sat down too

'would you be my girlfriend?'


	17. Watch Those Flying Balls

I just stood there staring at him, Sirius black, the Sirius Black, who i had had a crush on for five long years was asking me to be his girlfriend. Me.

'no' i said quickly Sirius looked shocked 'I mean, yes but not now'

'why not now?' he asked

'Just wait please?' i begged

'O-ok' He said confused

And then i ran, I didn't know what i had said to him, but i felt like i was about to pass out. i ran to the quiddich pitch and sat in the stadium, i sat there for hours, just waiting for the sun to set.

What the hell had i just done?

I walked back up to the castle slowly, once in the castle i bumped into Remus who looked at me as if i were a ghost

'Hey Remus' i said smiling

'H-hi Freya' he replied

'Are you ok?' i asked

'f-fine just fine' going slightly pale

'ok' i said slowly

'Look Sirius told me that you had found out' he said pulling at the collar of his shirt

'oh right yeah' I said

'I, well, i'

'i don't think any different of you, half the stuff in that book is wrong' I said

'you don't?'

'and i won't tell anyone either'

'Thanks' he said as we began to walk up the stairs

'I know you're not violent when its not, you know' I said being scarse incase of people over hearinf or eavesdropping

'Yeah, thats just what most people think, so how did you find out?' he asked

'I was in the library and found a book and just put it together'

'you, in the Library?' he asked, i looked shocked at him

'oi' i replied punching his arm, he just chuckled

'Thanks, for not thinking differently of me, or telling everyone and stuff' He said smiling

'No problem'

'Did you really say 'not yet' to Sirius. he came into the dorm devistated' Remus said, i looked down at my feet

'I'm socially awkward' I said slowly

'Yes you are' He laughed

'I kind of just paniced and ran' I told him

'Sound like a you thing to do' He nodded

'Retarded thing to do' I said sadly

'Exactly'

'Hey!' I said shocked, he laughed again

'Sorry, sorry, i couldn't help it, you keep setting them up!'

'you're forgiven i suppose' i laughed

'So what are you doing?' i asked

'Prefect duties, it's after curfew, but i'll let you off this once' he said with a small smile

'What's the time?' i asked shocked

'Eleven-ish'

'but- no way' I said

'Yes way' he replied

'Damn, well i'll be off to Ravenclaw tower, my bed awaites me, night Remus' i said waving

'Night Freya' he smiled and waved back.

i walked up the spiral stair-case to Ravenclaw tower, once there i crept into the dorm and got ready for bed.

That night i had the worst night sleep i'd ever had, i tossed and turned, fell out of bed twice and just could not get to sleep. When six o'clock came i slipped out of bed and put my uniform on, i crept down the stairs and made my way outside, i walked slowly to the beech tree and climbed up to my usual branch, but for once, i didn't turn upside down. i just sat there and watched as the giant squid swam in the lake,

'Freya' Someone called, i fell from the tree in shock, i had not heard anyone coming and no one ever really came to the tree, i jumped to my feet and came face to face with Sam

'H-hey Sam' I said brushing off my uniform

'Are you ok?' She asked looking shocked

'Fine, i'm fine' I replied

'You have bags under your eyes and you're all jumpy' She said putting an arm around me and walking me towards the castle

'I just didn't sleep well' i said slowly

'Any reason?' She asked

'No' i replied, she raised an eyebrow

'Really?' She questioned

'No' i sighed

'So what happened?' she asked

'Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend' I explained, Sam stopped dead

'He what?' she said in shock

'And i being me, the socially awkward idiot that i am, i bloody well said not now, what the hell was i thinking' i moaned sitting on the ground and burying my face into my hands.

'There, there it will all work out' Sam said rubbing my back 'Come on, lets get you to the hospital wing, you need to be in good working order for your match later' i groaned

'forgot about the match' I said as she lifted me up and supported me as she took me into the castle, We passed by Lissa and Jake on the way who both rushed over to me

'Is she ok?' Jake asked lifting my head up to look into my eyes

'She's in shock and she hasn't slept, i'm taking her to the hospital wing' Sam said

'Shock?' Lissa asked

'She said 'Not now' When Sirius asked her to be his girlfriend' Lissa dropped her bag, making the hall echo, i flinched and looked into Lissa's eyes

'Do you know what you've done?' Lissa asked incredulously

'Ruined my life' I groaned

'no, this means i'm going to have a whinging Sirius on my back' She said

'Wh-' i began

'Because, i'm his Auntie bloody Lissa, that's why' She said

they began to take me up to the hospital wing, Sam on one side, Jake on the other

'i can walk' I said

'You fell out of a tree' Sam said, i looked down at my leg to see i was limping

'Why don't i feel pain anymore?' i asked Lissa

'Because you have fallen, tripped, hit your head so many times in the past that now, your body hates you' she said

'Thank you body, thanks a lot' I said

'wobbley face' Lissa said suddenly, i looked at her

'Sad face' i replied

'What is wrong with Freya?' Came a voice from the corridor, the four of us stopped dead and looked to see who was there, James and Sirius were walking along the corridor. i made an odd rasping noise and tried to push Jake and Sam forward, but it resulted on me falling forward and trying to stop myself by using my feet, i yelped as i felt a throb of pain shoot up my leg

'Merlin, i just felt pain. Lissa maybe my body likes me again?'

'Probably not, no one likes you' She said grabbing me and helping me so i wasn't falling or putting weight on my foot

'Lovely' i said sadly.

'I do sort of like you a little bit, don't worry' She said patting my head

'I'm not a dog' I replied, trying to bite her finger, then i realised that Jake, Sam, James and Sirius were staring oddly at me

'H-hey' I said biting my lip and wanting to die on the floor.

'Hi' James replied 'So what happened to you?'

'Couldn't sleep, so i went to the tree and wasn't upside down so i fell out' i said shrugging

'oh right, fair enough' he said hesitantly

'Why didn't you sleep?' Sirius asked, great i bet i looked like absolutely cr-

'She was just, err, nervous about the match' Sam said catching my eye

'As if, Freya never gets nervous about quidditch' James said. I had the urge to strangle him

'Anyway, i'm in quite a bit of pain, got to go' I said quickly poking Lissa until she began to help me to the Hospital wing.

'Oh Merlin, not you again' Madam Pomfrey said as i was taken over to a bed

'Nice to see you too' I replied sitting down, James and Sirius have followed Jake and Sam. Great, Need to not look at Sirius, or may jump on him, and -

'So what have you done this time, fallen from another broomstick?' she asked

'No a tree' I said

'You look awful, are you feeling ok?' She asked holding her hand on my forehead

'Oh brilliant, so i look awful, and i have an audience' I mumbled

'Well?' She asked

'I'm fine, just tired and my ankle hurts' I said

'Lets take a look at your ankle' i lay down in the bed, and began to fall asleep, i could hear the voices growing more distance and blackness seemed to take over, but i was Quickly awake again as Madam Pomfrey moved my foot and pain shot through my body

'Don't move it, Merln' i said as i grimaced

'Sprained' she said walking over to the potion cabinet and i could hear clinking of glass vials.

'Typical Freya' Sirius said with a smile, i looked at him, but regretted it, If only i had of said yes, and not run off like a numpty.

'If you think about it, she's just proving the point that, With out crazy people the world would be boring, because i mean, we would all just be sitting round doing bugger all if it wasn't for her' Jake said thoughtfully

'crazy' I Said thoughtfully

'Yeah, crazy' Lissa said

'you won't put me in a crazy ward in st mungos will you?' i asked them

'Never' They replied

'Shame. free food' I said watching as madam Pomfrey came over to me, James and Sirius chuckled

'Here take this potion and i think you should stay in here today, you look close to death' and she walked off to her office but turned to the others

'And you have classes to go to, out, go on' she said

'nope, free period' Sirius said as the others made their way to the door

'That means you too Mr Black' she said

'but i have a free period' he argued back

'No, she needs rest'

'but poppy' he said giving her puppy eyes

'No means no, now go' She said, he huffed and came over to me

'See you after the match then i suppose, good luck' He said kissing my forehead, i just watched him as he left and the sighed as the hospital wing doors closed. I am such a tool.

'Drink the potion and then sleep, i'll wake you at lunch' Madam Pomfrey said, i drank the potion down, trying not to spit it out, it really was disgusting, and then went to sleep.

'Freya, wake up' Someone said poking me, i groaned and rolled over, falling out of the bed as i did

'ow' I said from the floor, i was completely knotted in my sheets and i was wriggling trying to get them off me

'Hey' Lissa said looking down at me from the bed when she appeared to be leaning across

'Hey' i replied, looking around the hospital wing

'The match is in half an hour, Madam Pomfrey thought you could do with more rest, How are you feeling?' she asked

'Great actually, except i'm kind of stuck' I said as Lissa began to help get me out of the sheets.

once they were off me we made our way down to the pitch where i met the rest of my team

'Hey everyone' I said

'Alright' Said Howard

the others just nodded to me looking rather pale.

'So Gryffindor are in the lead, yes, but if you score 60 points more than them, and i catch the snitch, we will win, obviously that would only make us win by ten points, but still, is that good then?' I asked, they nodded

'Right, Dylan, protect those hoops like you would protect a' I paused thinking what he would protect 'i don't know, but protect them well' he nodded

'You two' I said to the beaters

'Yeah?' Edgar said

'Watch those flying balls, and hit them hard, The bludgers i mean...' i said as people began to snicker.

There was the sound of hundreds of voices, i looked at the castle to see everyone was on their way.

'To the locker rooms' I said,

no one spoke as we all changed into our blue quidditch robes, and to make things worse, i hadn't eaten all day and i was extremely hungry, i knew that would change when i got on my broom, because i would be concentrating on other things, but my tummy was making odd noises.

I looked at the clock, it was time.

'Come on, team, we can win, we'll show them how it's done'

We walked onto the pitch, The noise that filled our ears was beautiful, The audience were not separated so much as when Slytherin's play.

Professor Flitwick was sat at the front of one of the Ravenclaw boxes, dressed all in blue and cheering us all on happily.

'And here are the Ravenclaw's' yelled the new Commentator, a seventh year Hufflepuff boy 'Newton, Harper, Laurent, Branchet, Morton, Morris and Captain Griffin, is thought of as the best seeker the school has had in years' There was a wave of cheers from the ravenclaw supporters

'And now the Gryffindor team, Poole, Finch, Long, Bunten, Isaacson, Mitchinson and Captain Potter'

James fist pumped the air and the Gryffindor's cheered. I rolled my eyes.

'Captains, shake hands!' Madam hooch called, i walked forward as did James, we shook hands

'Good luck' I said to him

'And you' He replied as we walked back to our teams.

'Mount your brooms!' yelled Madam hooch, we all obliged 'Three, Two, One' She blew her whistle, but it was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as i shot high into the air.

the wind whipped my hair and i relished in the feeling, the Gryffindor seeker, Isaacson followed me closely. So i stopped and kept a look out for the snitch to keep Isaacson away from it.

'Gryffindor in posession, Poole Of Gryffindor Heading for the Ravenclaw goal passes to Potter who dodges Morris of Ravenclaw'

'Come on Ravenclaw' I yelled towards Lissa and

'Great interception by Newton, now racing towards the Gryffindor goal, nice hit from the bludger by Bunten, great dodge by Newton, she shoots, she scores, Ten-zero to Ravenclaw'

The Stands erupted into cheers, i raised my arms in joy for Lissa

'Go Lissa' I screamed happily.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw the snitch shoot up about fifty feet, i dived down lower, Isaacson followed.

i flew closer to the Ravenclaw goal, Dodging a bludger that nearly skimmed my face,

'Laurent with the Quaffle, passes to Morris, dodges past Finch, passes back to Laurent, he shoots, ah good save by Mitchinson, Potter in possession, passes to Poole, Great dodge past Newton there, he shoots, oh a great save by the Ravenclaw keeper Branchet' the crowd cheered

'Go Dylan' i shouted, i looked to my right to see the Gryffindor seeker looking around for the snitch, i took off upwards after spotting the snitch hovering about an inch from the floor

'Passes to newton, shes tearing it up the pitch, great block by Finch, no Newton passes to Morris, who passes to Laurent, who shoots, and scores twenty-zero to Ravenclaw' The crowd let out a roar

'Ouch' I said as Isaacson bumped into me rising higher, i gave him evils and he chuckled

'Come on Freya, catch the snitch already' He said

'Oh no you don't' i said to him turning my back on him, if i caught it no we'd be twenty points down.

'Thirty-zero to Ravenclaw' I looked down to see That Howard had scored and now he was fist pumping the air, the crowd cheering at him

'Look out' I yelled at him, there was an intake of breath from the crowd as a bludger flew towards his head

'Nice hit by Harper, that bludger zooming away' i sighed, as the bludger flew off towards the Ravenclaw hoops.

'ah' I said as the beater smashed into me causing me to almost fly off my broom

'Jasper what the hell do you think you're doing' James yelled from below

'Improvising' He yelled back smirking

'Piss off' I said trying to fly away but he rammed into me again, once again i almost fell off

'Jasper stop or-' James said but he was cut off as the whistle blew

'Fowl on the Ravenclaw seeker, you do not knock people of brooms- penalty' Madam hooch said coming up to where we were on the brooms

Lissa took the quaffle, flew up to the Gryffindor goal post, aimed and scored

'Yes!' i said punching the air

I saw the golden glint of the snitch fly above me, about ten feet, so faking a look of concentration i dived, Vertical. the Gryffindor seeker followed. i continued to dive, spinning around upside down again.

'Griffin appears to have seen the snitch, is the game over so soon?' The boy said, i pulled up about five feet from the ground, the gryffindor keeper did too. almost falling off his broom.

'Why do we all fall for that' He groaned i laughed before shooting upwards once more.

The snitch had vanished

'Sixty-zero To Ravenclaw'

i saw James swear, and laughed, i could now catch the snitch.

i looked around and saw the snitch once more, it was flying around the Ravenclaw goal post

'And Potter has the Quaffle, he's flying towards the, Has Griffin actually seen the snitch this time?'

the whole stadium held their breath and watched as i neared the snitch, i was loosing the Gryffindor Seeker and i reached my hands out

'James potter scores Sixty-ten to Ravenclaw, and Griffin catches the snitch, what, what does this mean?'

'It means that both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have drawed'

'For fu-' i said but i was tackled into a hug by Lissa

'We drew, Freya, it's fine' She said

'But, we drew, we didn't win'

'and?'

'we drew'

'yes Freya we drew, and also, Sirius has just come onto the pitch' I whirled around, forgetting i was on my broom, and grabbed the handle before i fell off

he grinned at me and i lowered onto the floor, walking through the people that were now grouped inside the pitch

'Does this mean there is a rematch?' i could hear people saying, i stopped near Sirius and grinned

I ran towards him

'So will you be my girlf -' he began but i had jumped on him, he staggered backwards but caught me, I just giggled 'I'll take this as a yes?'

'yes!' I exclaimed, and i kissed him, in the middle of the quiddich pitch, and he kissed me back, the crowds called with wolf-whistles and a few people could be heard yelling

'Get a room' But i didn't care, Sirius black was now my boyfriend. We broke apart and he grinned at me.

'Finally!' Lissa cried running over to us 'I've had enough of his winging, and enough of you're clumsiness for the past five years, it's a fricken miracle, thank Merlin and his wispy beard of wisdom for now i am free'

i just hit her upside the head.


	18. Oh Son of a Duck

Since The day i had said Yes to Sirius a lot has happened, We are twenty-one now, out of school. Sirius and i live in a house in the country near Godric's hollow

His uncle gave him money, he's now been disowned,

James lives in his parents home, Mrs Potter died about two months after James finished school. Mr Potter died a year after.

Dad still lives in Godrics hollow. it's rather nice, Sirius and i sometimes walk down to see him, it's about a miles walk.

Lissa and Jake got married and have a daughter, she's two. Her name is Grace and she is beautiful, it was the best day ever when i was named Godmother, and her first work was 'Duck' i'm so proud!

James and Lily are Married! yes married, James was head boy in his last year, Lily was head girl. i think she saw just how much mature he had got, and well, now they have a son, he's a year old, a little cutie, looks just like James, but he has the greenest eyes. His name is Harry.

Remus, we don't see him much, he gets down because he can't get work, he likes to be alone. Peter, he's gotten rather shifty, he's often over at the potters, but never talks to us much, i've never really liked him.

Sam and Howard from my quiddich team have been seeing eachother for a year now, and things seem to be going good between them.

Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter and myself are in the order of the Phoenix, this organisation that Dumbledore has formed to help fight You-know-who.

and myself? Well, Sirius and me are engaged, yes. I'm going to be Mrs Black someday. After passing my newts i went on a course at the ministry, i am a qualified healer and until recently i worked in St Mungo's as one of the top healers,

that is until i had to leave, for i am 8 months pregnant, with our little boy. Yes Sirius is the father, and yes James will be Godfather and Lissa will be Godmother. It's a boy, we are thinking of calling him Theodore Alphard, Alphard after Sirius'uncle who made it all possible and Theodore because it's dad's middle name.

It was a rather sunny day, and Lissa was staying with Sirius and me, With Jake and Grace. James, Lily and Harry are around too.

'Come on guys, she will have a fit' I said trying to hide a giggle.

'She's my wife, i shouldn't allow it, but it's just too damn funny' Jake said chuckling, i shushed him, we walked into her room and i went over to her bed

'Lissa, wake up, wake up wake up' i said poking her

'piss off, or i'll throw my shoe at you' she groaned turning over in the bed

'shoe's hurt' Sirius said thoughtfully, Lissa screamed and pulled her covers over her

'There is a boy in the room! and not mine' she yelled in a muffled voice

'correction there are three boy's in the room, one of them is yours' i told her, she pulled the cover further up

'three?' she said

'yes, Sirius, James and Jake' i heard her swear

'really?'

'really' James said, she groaned and the boys laughed

'But i don't have a top on' Lissa moaned

'Oh we don't mind' James joked, earning himself a hit over the head from Lily 'Ow, sorry honey i was joking'

'Get out' Lissa moaned

'Don't think i want to' i said sitting down on the bed,

'You still act like a two year old, Merlin even Grace is more mature than you' Lissa mumbled

'Even if that is true, take it back' i said

'no' she replied

'well i've stolen your bunny slippers' I said waddling down the stairs into the living room and sat down on the sofa, i heard a muffled

'Give those back now, Freya or all hell will break loose'

'not if the boys stay in your room, you're topless remember' I yelled up

'i'm sure they wouldn't mind a show' she called back

'no we wouldn't-ow' Lily had obviously hit James again

'James' she scolded

'sorry' he said in a small voice, i was about to call upstairs when the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door, i opened it to find Dumbledore there

'Professor Dumbledore, what do we owe this pleasure?' i asked, he walked in, he looked worried

'this is urgent, Do you have the potter's here?'

'y-yes, i'll call them down' I said rushing to the stairs

'James, Lily Dumbledore is here to see you' I called up, and a moment later i heard hurried footsteps

'Please sit' Dumbledore said as Lily sat down with baby Harry on her lap and James stood behind her, Sirius came down the stairs and stood beside me, he put his hand in mine.

'There has been a prophecy' Dumbledore said seriously 'Of a baby boy born late in July, his parents Trice defied the dark lord that can defeat the dark lord, and Voldemort has heard this, there are two boys who this prophecy could relate to, one of which is Harry, And it is Harry who he is after' We all sat in silence, Lissa and Jake were on the stairs stood in shock and Lily was now sobbing clutching Harry to her

'W-what is he going to do?' James asked quietly

'he is going to try to kill him' Lily let out a cry, and i felt my heart stop

'No, not my baby' Lily cried, James put his arms around her

'Is there anything we can do?' James asked

'Well, i suggest putting a fidelius charm around your house, and using someone you trust as secret keeper' Dumbledore said, James looked at Sirius

'when will we put the charm on the house?' James asked

'Now' Dumbledore said standing up

'Let's go, Sirius, come too?' James said holding a sobbing Lily's hand in his

'Of course' Sirius said rushing to the fireplace, where they all travelled with floo powder to Godric's hollow

I stood in shock, had that really just happened? You-know-who was after Harry, it couldn't be happening.

Lissa walked forwards towards me as Jake went upstairs, and together we sat on the Sofa awaiting Sirius' Return, Jake returned with Grace to wait too.

An hour passed and then another, and we sat and drank tea, and waited, waited for some news. as the sun began to set Lissa and Jake took Grace to bed, and then Sirius finally returned in a roar of green flames from the fire, he looked murderous.

'They're using Peter as secret keeper' He whispered, a glint of anger in his eyes. Peter? as in twitchy creeper Peter.

'Maybe they thought you were the most obvious person he would choose, maybe someone who wouldn't be so obvious would have been better in the long run' i said to him

'i'm his best friend' Sirius said distraught

'It's done now, calm down' i said rubbing his back comforting him until he slumped into the sofa and pulled me towards him

'I love you, Freya' He whispered

'I love you too, Sirius'

as days passed we got little information from the potters, they couldn't come out of the house, and Dumbledore had James cloak, yes apparently James had an invisibility cloak, rather cool if you ask me,

There is a spy in our midths, Sirius believes it to be Remus, but i'm not so sure, i'm worried about the potters, using Peter, he always did like to hide behind those more powerful than himself, those who would protect him,

and then finally, the day came that ruined my life. The day that voldemort vanished forever. I was in diagon alley with Lissa, we were out celebrating Halloween, a few drinks at the leaky cauldron, more like pumpkin juices for me and Firewhiskey for Lissa, and then someone flew into the pub, out of breath and joy etched on his face.

'You-know-who, gone' He said happily 'A baby defeated him' he said jumping up and down

'What?' Lissa asked jumping up, there were only about three people in the pub, aside from Lissa and i

'I've heard he went looking for something, and killed a family in his way, only thing was the baby was too much'

another woman came into the pub, she looked shabby and was grinning from ear to ear

'It is true' she said jumping up and down 'He who must not be named has gone, just come from Godric's hollow myself, house blown up, potters dead, but you-know-who gone'

'Pot-potters d-dead' i repeated, choking on my words, i tore out of the pub leaving Lissa calling for me to return and i apperated to Godric's hollow, as she had said, James' house was in ruins, i saw Hagrid walk in. and Sirius, with his bloody motorbike, i turned on the spot and apperated, my mind only thinking of one thing.

'Peter Pettigrew' I growled.

Upon landing in my destination, i realised i was in a muggle town not far away, i had no clue if Peter was here or not, but i could almost sense him, and his betrayal.

'Oh, Freya, how lovely too see you' Came a voice from behind me and his sweaty hand ran up my back, i turned around quickly grimacing

'How could you' i hissed, looking the piece of scum up and down

'It was rather easy actually' he said taking a step towards me. i took one back

'Your sick' i said as he continued to walk towards me, i kept walking back, i began to get forced down an alleyway, trapped

'Muffliato' he said as i was cornered down the end of the alleyway, looked around to see if there was an escape, i turned to face him, he had his wand pointed at me, i wouldn't be able to apperate. He obviously knew dark magic.

'I know you are the spy Peter, and you will be found out' I growled from the alley, he just chuckled

'who would suspect me though?' he said his watery eyes now just holding pure evil

'I always thought you were an evil little-'

'hush now, Freya, for Sirius black is soon to be accused of my murder' he said laughing

'You leave Sirius out of this' i screamed at him

'oh but why? when he is the perfect alibi?' he said

'what do you mean?' i asked my heart pounding

'I mean, everyone believes Black to be the Secret keeper'

'so it's true, you've sold the potters out to voldemort?' i asked, my eyes stinging with tears that i refused to let fall

'They have been dead i'd say an hour by now, Sirius will be on the way to find me, i've planned it all out, and you're going to watch it all' he said a creepy smile erupting on his face

'You leave Sirius alone, what has he ever done to you?' i yelled, frustration mounting in me

'i was always the little odd one wasn't i, i never could do anything right, they always did better than me-'

'so you're doing this because you were jealous?' i asked him shaking

'No, no, not jealous, i'm doing this because i'm now more powerful than them, my master is-'

'You're master has gone, dead, vanished' i said

'No-no he hasn't'

'You have no-one peter, Voldemort is not returning' i said growling

'he will return one day, and he shall-'

'protect you from problems?' i jeered

'No' he said a bead of sweat falling down his forehead

'Peter, the only reason you have done this is so that you are protected, Sirius and James, it's all they ever did, and you have betrayed them'

'they always laughed at me'

'and you think voldemort wouldn't? Peter, to him you are useless, he doesn't care about you as long as he got what he wanted'

'Shut up, Incarserous' he said pointing his wand at me, Thick roped bound their way around me, meaning i couldn't move

'You don't have to do this peter' I cried

'Oh but i do, i am not going to askaban' he said pinching his arm, eventually he began to create tears, he smirked back at me

'I'll see you again soon' He threw a cloak over me, and i realised, it was an invisibility cloak, then he sent me a smirk before walking off to the street beyond leaving me tied up watching from under the invisibility cloak, i screamed and shouted, but he had used muffliato.

Peter stood in the Street, i watched as Sirius ran into the street too

'Sirius No!' i tried to yell, tears were freely pouring now, and all i could do was stand here, just stand here and watch. Peter was cornering Sirius, Muggles were watching, Peter was sobbing, of course it wasn't real sobbing, but it was convincing.

'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' he said loudly,

His wand was behind his back, i watched as Sirius reached for his, but before he could, a huge explosion rattled the street, people were dropping down dead, and Peter was shrinking, and Sirius stood their laughing, laughing at his former friend, the one who had ruined the life of my friends.

i watched as the ministry officials arrived and examined the area

i watched as Sirius was being dragged off laughing by some ministry members, and i was screaming, i couldn't stop screaming. and then i stood there, in shock, How could one man ruin so many lives in the space of an hour.

'He's innocent, He's innocent' i screamed sobbing.

I frowned as a Rat came from the gutter down the alley and scuttled towards me, i have an irrational fear of rats, i began to panic, and then it stopped and looked around. It seemed to enlarge before my eyes until, peter pettigrew was standing there, smirking. i stared in shock, Peter pettigrew was an animagus

'Accio cloak' he said pointing his wand in a gesture, the cloak flew off me, he swished his wand and the ropes holding me fell off, i fell to my knees, but quickly stood up

'Well, i think that went well' he said happily

'How, How could you' i sobbed

'it was rather easy actually, and now to get rid of the evidence, right, i think i will let you suffer, you deserve to suffer' He said

'N-no' i said in a small voice

'Oh, yes. Crucio' He said pointing his wand at my stomach

the spell shot straight at me and hit me in the stomach, i fell to the floor in a pool of blood screaming in agony, The only thought that entered my mind at that moment, was of Sirius Black, My Sirius Black and my baby, oh please let my baby be ok, please, he is all i have left now, i heard Peter's laugh and footsteps that turned into a light scatter of paws on the cobbled street

'Oh son of a duck' I whispered as shooting pains began to form in my stomach and i fell into a black pit of nothing.


End file.
